Blast From The Future
by Animegx43
Summary: -Sequal to The Big Bang Marie-. Ferb meets up with his future niece, Marie Flynn, once again so she can see her parents from their own childhood, but soon fine that her own existence is in danger, and she'll need Ferb's help to save her.
1. To the Future!

**Blast From the Future!**

Chapter 1: To the Future!

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Also, if you have not read "The Big Bang Marie", read it first so this story makes more sense.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You hold her hand and she holds yours<br>and that's a very good sign  
>That she's your tootsie wootsie<br>in the gold old sumertime!_**

_"And that was In The Good old Summer time! An oldie, but a goodie. Just playing it for all you kiddies out there, reminding you that summer is comming to an end."_

Laying underneath the shady tree in their back yard, Phineas and Ferb are simply relaxing while listening to the radio next to their pet, Perry.

"You know what Ferb?" Phineas asks. "He's right. It's almost been 104 days of summer vacation. But we've managed to do alot. And I mean **ALOT!** It's feels like we've had more 3 years worth of fun all summer. And it's finally coming to an end."

"At least until next year." Ferb answers.

"That's right, Ferb. In fact, if we were to make plans during our free time at school, we can make big plans for even more fun next summer! But for now, we should finish up and make this summer the best it can be so that we'll have a challenge next year!" Phineas announces with glee, hoping to make next year even better. "But now we have to ask ourselves how we should finish off THIS summer."

_"Oh, and don't forget! Next Saturday is the 'End of Summer Dance' hosted and entertained by the teachers who's houses you've been egging this summer. Just so you can have one more day of fun and excitement." _Says Dan on the radio.

_"Hey, aren't they going to be hosting it at Danvill Elementery, Dan?_

_"Ironically, yes. Hey, noticed I share the same name with our city and school?"_

"A back-to-school school dance? That sounds like fun! Ferb, I know what were going to do...this saturday."

Almost instantly after Phineas announces his plan to go to the dance, a friendly girl who he knows very well comes rushing into their backyard.

"IHEARDYOU'REPLANNINGTOGOTOTHE-I mean, Watcha doin'?" Isabella asks.

"Oh Hey, Isabella. We just heard about the 'End of Summer Dance'. Maybe we can all go together.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO-wait, all?"

"Yeah. You, me, Ferb, and maybe Baljeet and Buford if they want to."

Hearing what his brother is asking Isabella, Ferb can't help himself but slap himself in the forehead.

"Umm...yeah, ok. I'll come to the dance with you guys." Isabella says cheefully.

"Great. We'll all have one more great day before we have to go back to school!" So it's official. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are going to the 'End of Summer Dance' to finish of their greatest summer ever. All that they need to do now is ask one more question. "Hey, where's Perry?"

"He's right there, Phineas." Isabella says, pointing Perry who's laying down next to Phineas.

"Krrrrrrr..."

"Oh, alrigty then." Phineas says. "But where did Ferb go?"

That's an answer that Isabella can't explain. Almost in an instant, Ferb Fletcher had disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>"Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby do-bah... "<em>

Walking around the the side of his house, Ferb pulls the branch of a tree, which opens up a secret doorway into the house. The door then closes up as soon as he jumps inside to get into the secret room.

_"Agent P...we mean...Ferb!" _Sings the chorus.

The room was dark, until Ferb found the light switch. Ferb has just entered his secret laboritory. Not even Phineas knows about what is conducted in this place. When Ferb isn't with his brother and doing whatever they usually do, which is almost 24 hours a day, Ferb comes here where he'll do things that he wouldn't with Phineas, such as other interests that the two don't share. One particular project that Ferb has been working on is something that Phineas can, by no possible means, be apart off.

A time machine!

Although Ferb has traveled through with Phineas before, twice for that matter, the blueprints and scematics for the time machine he's using this time was brought to him by a new friend. Phineas' future daughter, Marie Flynn, who he, Phineas, and all of their friends met on a previous day. Since he can't risk erasing her from existence, he can't bring Phineas. Which makes it a good thing that he has this secret lab.

This was a good day for Ferb, because as of right now, the time machine is finally completed. It looks exactly like the one he first saw. A Green orb that's inside a purple frame which holds the controls for it. All that is left to do now is to test the baby out! With a click of a button...

ZAP!

* * *

><p>ZAP!<p>

The time machine...has proven to be a success. Not only is Ferb outside the Flynn-Fletcher house, which proves the teleportation function works, but he has also be sent to outside the Flynn-Fletcher home of the future! It's just as he remembered it from the last time he came here. Much is different in the city of Danville. The buildings are much more metalic, cars are flying, the only thing that really hasn't changed is that the sky is still blue.

"HEY! OFF THE ROAD!"

Roadrage also still seems to exist in the future, even though cars can now fly over everything, as the angry simply flew over Ferb without causing harm.

"Now, which of these homes does Marie live?' Ferb asks himself.

KABOOM!

An explosion coming a few doors down from the Flynn-Fletcher house confirms where Marie Flynn lives.

Wanting to his future niece again as soon as he can, he runs over to the explosion occured quickly before he forgets which house it was. Ferb makes his way into the backyard of the home, but doesn't see marie. Instead he sees a young brown haired, moody looking boy with a nose that looks similar to Ferb's own, sitting under a tree.

Even though Ferb came walking into someone's backyard without much of a warning, one could say intruding, the moody boy simply sits still and stairs at Ferb. Ferb does the same. Neither do anything else except blinking as they star at eachother, doing nothing else except blinking at eachother.

That is, until the boy finally speaks up.

"Your my dad from 20 years ago. Aren't you?"

Ferb simply gives the boy a thumbs up.

"Yeah, Marie told me about you. But she just blew up and probably died." The boy says.

"NO I DIDN"T! I'M UP HERE!"

THUD!

Despite falling from the tree, landing on her back, and covered in dust, Marie is more then thrilled when he sees his time traveling friend.

"Hi, Uncle Ferb. Great to see you again!" Marie says with enthusiasm, excited to see Ferb again. "This is your son and my best friend from this time, Tommy. Say hi Tommy!"

"My name is Thomas."

"Tommy is better."

"Hey, Marie told me the reason her dad from 20 years ago isn't here was because she couldn't risk him knowing who she is and wipe her out of existence." Thomas says. "So how is it ok for me and my dad to meet like this?"

A good question indeed. One that neither Marie or Ferb could answer.

"Well...maybe it's because Ferb doesn't know who his wife will be." Marie suggests.

"Is it Vannesa?" Ferb asks.

"Dang it."

"Doesn't matter. I still exist, so nothing bad is coming out of it." Thomas says. "So what do you want?"

"Tommy! Don't be rude to your own dad!" Marie says. "He just came so he can hang out with me! Ain't that right?" Marie asks.

"Pff. My father traveled 20 years into the future because he has nothing to do but hang out with you, Marie Flynn?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to come and see my cute little face?" Marie says with a smile. Following her smile, she begins to blink her eyes to let her lashes flutter.

Seeing Marie flutter her eyes like she did seems to be a little much for Thomas. His face almost turning red, he turns his face to try and not look right at his cousin. He tries to look cool, but can't completely hide it. After seeing Thomas going red, then looking back at what Marie had just done, Ferb can't help but snicker at the situation, knowing fully well what's going on with Thomas.

"_Marie? What did you destroy this time?"_

And that's when Marie stops looking cute and starts looking worried instead, gasping the moment she heard the voice.

"It's Mommy!" Maries says in a worried tone. "Quick! Hide before she sees you!"

Thinking very fast, Marie and Thomas grabs Ferb by each arm and tosses him into a nearby bush, hiding him from Marie's mother, albeit painfully.

"OW! I HIT THE FENCE!"

"Quiet!" Marie orders.

"Marie?" Yells future Isabella, Marie's mother. "I know you did something! I saw the mushroom cloud from your grandma Linda's house!"

After a moment, Ferb manages to recover from being tossed into the bush(and into the fence) and is able to stand up again. Now alive and well, he sticks his head out of the bush to see what's going on. What he's seeing is something he did NOT anticipated on seeing.

**_Oooh, yummy..._**

A fully grown up and well aged Isabella Garcia-Shipiro. Of course, by this time, she's most likely called Isabella Flynn. But it isn't the fact that Ferb is seeing the future Isabella, but it's the fact of how beautiful she's become. She has kept very good care of her body over the years and has grown with very attractive and healthy waist-hip ratio.

**_Yummy mummy, walking down...  
>She knows how to remove that frown.<br>She knows she's yummy.  
>It's so easy when she flirts.<br>Yeah, baby._**

**_Mummy's so yummy..._**

Her hair, although still rather striaght, now had some curl to it, her cheeks have become more rosy, and to top it off, she now has a long pair of eyelashes that reinforces her beauty with each flutter. And all of this is just from the neck up. Ferb is simply feeling overwhelmed by who he's looking at.

_**...It hurts.**_

"Well, Marie? Thomas? Whacha doin this time?" Isabella asks.

"Oh, you know...the usual! Play the guitar here, build something there, ride on our bikes...

"Blow up all of the above..." Thomas adds, finally smiling as well.

"TOMMY!" Marie screams.

"Well, do you two think you can keep yourselves alive long enough for me to pick up your dad from the airport? I'm sure the first thing he would want to see after his long trip is his favourite little girl and an undamged house."

"I'm sure that's what you want to see everytime you go to the grocery store, Mrs. Flynn." Thomas says with a chuckle.

"Arlight kids, I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Stay out of trouble until I get back, but have fun!"

With that all said, the future Isabella turns around and begins to leave the backyard and out to the front. With her face not visible anymore, Ferb began to admire the rest of her body. When Isabella finally left, he leaves the bushes that he was still hiding in.

"My brother really has no idea what he's been missing out on." Ferb says, refering to Phineas from his own time.

"If you like Mrs. Flynn, you should see what MY mom looks like." Thomas says.

The mere idea of what Vanessa looks like in the future widens Ferb's eyes, shrinks his pupils to tiny dots, and lets his jaw drop straight into the ground like a sack of bricks.


	2. Back to the Present

Chapter 2: Back to the present.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>"So let me see if I got this figure out." Marie says. "You're telling us there's going to be an end-of-summer school dance in your time, and want me and Tommy to come to your time so we can all hang out?"<p>

"Yes Marie, that's exactly what my dad just said before you repeated each word." Thomas answers.

"Well Ferb, it sounds like alot of fun, and me and Tommy would LOVE to come!"

"I never said I would go."

"Well, aren't you?"

Thomas goes silent. Then he comes up with a response. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Hey Ferb. How about we go back to your time so I can meet my parents as kids again? It would be awesome to see them again!" Marie asks.

"Marie, you can see them in 20 minutes if you be patient." Thomas says.

"Not soon enough. We can use Ferb's time machine that he brought! Ready Uncle Ferb?"

Being more of a man of action and a man of few words, Ferb decides to simply agree with Marie and bring them all back to his time so Marie can meet her parents from 20 years ago. So he pulls out his handheld time machine from his pocket, clicks a button...

ZAP!

* * *

><p>ZAP!<p>

Now back in Ferb's time, Marie and Thomas, who have just traveled back in time, look around "old" Danville from 20 years in the past. Of course, this is simply 'their' past. The three of them traveled back into Ferb's secret lab.

"Whoa. I don't remember the past being such a dark and gloomy place." Marie says, fearing the dark room they're in.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been meaning to decorate." Ferb answers.

"I kind of like it. " Thomas says.

Not being able to hang out with anyone in small lab almost void of life, Ferb leads Marie and Thomas outside where there's actually sunlight. After exiting the secret lab, the three quickly spots Phineas and Isabella who're still hanging out at the tree in the backyard. When seeing Isabella, Ferb has to rub his eyes before actually looking at her, still having the image of a 30 year old Isabella in his head.

"Oh, there you are Ferb." Phineas says.

"Krrrrrrrrrrrrr...-cough cough-...sorry, something was in my throat." Ferb says.

"Oh wow, and you brought Marie with you!"

"Hi Phineas! Hi Isabella!"

"Great to see you again Marie!" Isabella says. giving Marie a warm welcome. "Who this you brought? Is he your _boyfriend_?"

The moment Thomas heard the word 'boyfriend', his cheecks blushed up a rosey red.

"Oh, don't be silly. This is just my cousin, Tommy! Say hi, Tommy!"

"Hi, Tommy." He says in a depress yet sarcastic tone, losing his blush.

"Hmm...your cousin looks like a downer." Isabella mentions.

"Oh, don't get me started!" Marie says, not correcting Isabella. "This one time, me and Tommy had built this machine that could wash dishes, do laundry, and balance checkbooks automatically without doing it manually for his parent's aniversery, yet he wasn't proud of the results."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU BLEW IT UP!" Thomas snaps

"Details, details."

"Ok everyone, calm down!" Phineas says. "So anyway, it's cool that you guys came by. In a few day, there's going to be a big dance party."

"Yeah, Ferb already told us!" Marie says. "Me and Tommy are planning on going too."

Hearing the idea of going to the dance with Marie has once again made Thomas blush.

"Hey, maybe I'll even get to see some cute boys there!"

And...Thomas' blush vanishs just like that.

"Well, it's Wednesday right now, and the dance is on Saturday." Phineas says. "For now, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, I kind of want Ferb to help show my cousin around the place." Marie answers. Then she begins to giggle at Phineas "How about you and Isabella, oh I don't know, discuss plans for the dance?"

"Hey, I like the way she thinks?" Isabella says.

"Alright then. Ferb, you do what you want with Tom and Marie. Izzy, you come with me! Maybe you can help me find Perry. I lost him for real this time."

As Phineas takes a few steps away from Isabella, she says to herself... "He gave me a pet name!"

* * *

><p><em>Doo-by...doo-by...doo...bah...<em>  
><em>Doo-by...doo-by...doo...bah...<em>

Moving much slower then he normally does, as proven by his own theme song, Perry the Platypus enters his secret lair with a miserable look on his face, exhausted red eyes, and 5 o'clock shadow around his mouth.

"Krrrhhhhh..." He says in an unusally way.

Before even going to the computer screen to get his mission, Perry pours himself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine just so he can get himself more alert when he speaks with Major Monogram. As he seats down at his chair, he lets out one more sigh, another "krrrhhhh..." sound, and turns on the monitor.

"Good day, Agent P. I have some very good news for you, and I'm sure you'll be overjoyed when you hear it."

But Perry continues to show the same miserable look.

"With your decreasing performence, your lack of ethusiasm, and your multiple vacation requests, I've decided to finally approve of them. You are now free to take a few days off and get a chance to enjoy summer before it ends."

Hearing this news from the Major has finally cracked a smile on Perry's face. At long last, The Agency is giving Agent P some time off.

"The reason we couldn't give you a vacation before was due to the strict schedules are other agents have been having lately. Luckily, we found an agent from Wanda's division who's willing to cover your shift."

The elevator into Perry's lair opens up, which catches his attention. Hailing from Wanda Acronym's division of O.W.C.A (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) came Pinky the Chihuahua. Perry and Pinky both quickly walked over to each other to give the other a handshake and a salute with their fadora hats.

"Agent P, P being for Pinky, will not only be taking your place until you return, but will also be getting the opportunity to deal with Doofenshmirtz, who's a larger threat to the Country then Pinky is normally used to."

Hearing Monogram refer Doofenshmirtz as a 'high threat' makes Perry laugh a little.

"Do keep in mind that as our best agent, you're used to dealing with someone like Doofenshmirtz. I'm sure Pinky will be busy while you're gone. Now before you leave, be sure to trade some words with your temporary replacement."

Taking the major's advice, Perry and Pinky both look at each other with a serious look, and what must be said.

"Krrrrrrrr..."  
>"Hehehe heaheaheahea..."<p>

With one final salute to each other, Perry puts his fedora back onto a near by hat stand, grabs a tackle box and a fishing pole, and leaves his lair. When Perry leaves, Pinky sits down at his chair.

"I can tell that you're excited for your first battle with the Doctor, Pinky." Monogram says, not realizing that Pinky always shakes the way he does right now. "Now go right down there and so him everything you've got! Good luck, Agent Pinky."

With his order given, Pinky immediately leaves to confront Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Bet you $20 that the doctor will win the first battle." Carl says to Monogram.

"Bring it on, Carl."

* * *

><p>And that's Chapter 2.<p>

It would've been longer, but due to writers block, I'll just add what i didn't put here to chapter 3.


	3. Doofenshmirtz and Pinky's first battle

Chapter 3: Doofenshmirtz and Pinky's first battle

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>"OH WOW OH WOW! THIS WILL BE SO EXCITING!" Marie shouts.<p>

Out of the backyard, Ferb has brought Marie and Thomas up to his bedroom to hang out.

"IT'S GONNA BE SUCH A ROMANTIC NIGHT AND I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!"

While Marie is getting spazed up by her own hyperactive fumes, Ferb and Thomas are sitting on the beds and looking at Marie, confused as to what on earth she is so excited about.

"So...want to explain what the heck you're talking about?" Thomas asks.

"Oh, I guess you guys don't know." Marie says. "The End-of-Summer dance was a very important day for my parents! My mommy told me about it many times before! It was when mommy had let daddy know about her feelings and gaved them their first kiss! It also made my dad of a crush on her. It's kind of how their entire relationship started!"

"Wow. That's...actually, that sounds pretty huge." Thomas says.

"I know, right? It sounded like such a romantic story, and now I get to witness the moment! I'll have to get my phone ready so I can get a picture!"

"You realize that you can always see your parents kiss at home, right?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be that romantic. When kids do it, it's adorable! When adults do it...eww."

"Like you know anything about romance. Bet you a million bucks that if a boy liked you, you wouldn't notice."

Hearing the little 'hint' that Thomas was giving to Marie, Ferb couldn't help but let out a snort from being amused on how oblivious Marie actually is. It's very clear to Ferb now that Thomas 'likes' Marie. But then, a thought enters Ferb's head. So he leans over to Thomas and whispers...

"_Hey, Tom. Aren't you two cousins."_

Thomas was surprised from hearing what Ferb just said. He now assumes that Ferb knows._ "We aren't really cousins. We don't have any blood relations whatsoever."_

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT THAT YOU HAVE TO WHISPER!" Marie shouts, switching from happy to angry in 0.1 seconds.

"We...aren't saying anything..." Thomas answers nervously.

"LIAR!"

* * *

><p><em>"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!" <em>Sings the chorus.

"Oh, so Perry the Platypus won't be here for the next few days?" Doofenshmirtz says into a phone. "Alright, I'll be sure to show the ropes to his replacement. Thank you, Major Monobrow."

Done talking, the doctor hangs up the phone without even saying goodbye and replacing it with an insulting name. Of course, he _is_ evil.

SMASH!

Then, flying through his window comes a small pink dog wearing a fedora. Agent Pinky has arrived.

"Ah, so YOUR Pinky the Chihuahua, Perry the Platypus' replacement. A pleasure to meet you. I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Oh, and just so you don't get curious about what kind of doctor I am, I'll just tell you right now that I'm a rheumatologist, which is basically a fancy way of saying I help arthritis and similar problems."

Hearing Doofenshmirtz talk about how he literally is a doctor...leaves Pinky standing still with a confused look on his face,

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that right now so that you don't ask later while I explain my evil plan. Thats how I met Carl from the agency and we never got off the right track because he asked me...eh, you know what? I'm just blabbing on now. How about we just get to business?"

Pressing the button on a remote control that the doctor pulls out, a very large pile of rope drops down and lands on Pinky the Chihuahua. He manages to stick his head out of the pile, but can't get the rest of his body. Pinky has gotten trapped by Doofenshmirtz!

"Alright, I'm not sure how you usually do this Pinky the Chihuahua, but this is how things will go for the next few days. What we do is: I have a scheme, you try to stop me, I trap you, I tell you my scheme, you escape, we fight, I'm defeated. If you can go through all that, things will go very smoothly."

Getting his hands freed, Pinky takes out a pen and paper to write down the steps that Doof had mentioned. As soon as he was done writing, he gives the doctor the signil to continue.

"Taking notes? Great, those are always useful in life." Says the doctor "Now that your trapped, I will now show you my scheme."

Now prepared for the next step of the routine, Doofenshmirtz presents his latest scheme to Pinky.

"Behold! The Glass Shatterer...inator!"

Still stuck in the giant rope trap, all that Pinky could do is continue to watch.

"Tell me, Perry the plat...I'm sorry, I mean Pinky the Chihuahua, have you ever broken a mirror and got 7 years bad luck? Well, it occured to me that the reason my plans have always failed has been because I'm unlucky! So with the Glass shatterer-inator, I will actually weaken, but not break, any piece of glass that I aim at. This will cause everyone to break their mirrors on contact! And with everyone having bad luck for 7 years, I will be the luckiest man in the tri-state-area in comparision!"

_"Bow chicka bow-wow, that's what my baby said..."_

"Oh, thats my cell phone. One second Pinky." -CLICK- "Charlene? What do you want?"

Now ignoring his own evil scheme, he listens to what his ex-wife has called for.

"Finger pains? Oh one second." Doof covers his phone with has hand and turns back to Pinky. "This may take awhile, my knowledge in rheumatology is needed. So go escape from that trap and we'll continue when I'm done."

So Doofenshmirtz leaves the room to continue his call, leaving Pinky alone to eescape from the rope trap.

"Tell me Charlene, doesn't your family have a history with arthritus?"

* * *

><p>Out in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Isabella continues to talk about the upcoming dance. Altough Phineas has lots of different ideas roaming in his head, Isabella only has one thought in hers.<p>

"And what's a dance without a band! We could probably get Jeremy and the Incidentals, or maybe even Love handle!" Phineas says.

"Yeah...sure...but Phineas..."

"OH! And how about a fireworks show for a grand summer finale! We could have the roof open up so no one has to go outside!"

"Yes, but Phineas..."

"Or how about-"

"PHINEAS!" Isabella shouts.

Hearing Isabella screaming at him, Phineas feels that he has no choice but to listen to his best friend.

"Phineas, have you thought about who you plan on going to the dance with?"

"Yeah, I'll be going with you, Ferb, and the others."

"No, no, no." Isabella says as she begins to blush. "I mean...do you plan on bringing...a date with you?"

"A date?" Phineas says with confusion. He puts the idea in his head, but dismisses it shortly after. "I'll have to think about that later."

"Really?" Isabella asks. "Cause...I was thinking...maybe you and-"

"ISABELLA!" Shouts a girl running towards Phineas and Isabella. They turn to see that it's Adyson of the Fireside girls. I'm sorry to interupt anything you guys are doing, but the troop needs Isabella to run the initiation for a new fireside girl."

Isabella sighs from hearing that work has called, but accepts the responsibility nonetheless. "Alrighty then. Phineas, we'll talk later, I guess."

"Ok, Isabella. Hope you girls have fun!" Phineas says.

So Phineas waves good bye to Izzy and Adyson and the two girls leaves the backyard to go to there Fireside Girl hangout.

"So, did you ask him out to the dance?" Adyson asks to Isabella.

Before continuing walking forward, Isabella turns to look at her friend with the most annoyed looking face one could possibly imagine.

* * *

><p>Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Heinz continues talking to his ex-wife on the phone.<p>

"Well Charlene, from what you've been describing to me, I'd say you've got Osteoarthritis, but I can't be entirely sure. Tell you what, I should'nt be busy much longer, so how about you come down and I'll check you out. I won't even charge you because...well, you already pay me such huge alimony."

From the other end of the phone, Doof can hear Charlene's reply.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour. Bye...wait what?...Oh, come one, I've got company!" Doofenshmirtz complains. But, after some convincing from his ex-wife..."Alright, alright...I...I love you too."

Then he quickly hangs up.

"How often does a guy have to say I love you to his ex-wife?" Doof asks himself. "Well, I better see how Pinky is doing."

So Doofensmirtz walks back into the lab where he expects Agent Pinky to of escape from his trap like Perry the Platypus usually does. But...

"Pinky the Chihuahua? You're STILL trapped?"

Much to Pinky's embarressment, he is indeed still tangled up in the giant rope trap. Although he managed to get out of the pile of rope, he's still tangled up in some rope that he's been pulling out as well.

"Pinky the Chihuahua, how can you still be trapped? I mean when i fight with Perry the Platypus, he always escapes while I'm distracted! I mean, if the glass shatterer-inator was more like a...I don't know, an Earth Blower upper-inator, all life would be dead by now! Sure, you've probably faced some manacing villains before, but come one! This is like the pro-leagues now. Toughen up!"

Knowing what the doctor is saying is true, Pinky becomes sad, since he has failed on the first day of fighting Doofenshmirtz. He even looks like he's ready to cry like a little puppy. Though to be fair, he literally is a little puppy.

"Oh, no no no no, don't cry now! Look I'm sorry, it's just that you're probably just not use to fighting someone as dangerous as me. If it makes you feel better, not even Perry has been able to defeat me on EVERY occasion. You just need some practive."

Hearing the doctors inspiring words makes Pinky feel much better, making him look up with a smile. Doofenshmirtz then shows some kindness and untangles Pinky from the trap.

"Tell you what Pinky the Chihuahua, I'l just fire my shatterer-inator once, and tommorow I'll have another scheme prepared and give you a second chance. Maybe you'll win. Hmm? How does that sound? "

Pinky grabs his fadora and nods to Doofenshmirtz, happy that he's getting another chance to foil his temperary nemesis.

Doof then grabs the two handles on his Glass shatterer-inator and press the two buttons on each handle. This fired out an invisible pulse that fires into the random direction that it was aiming at.

"Actually, I just remembered that I'm not all that superstitious, so I doubt that breaking any mirrors will actually cause any problems. Maybe I'll just let you press the self-destruct button just for kicks and giggles."

* * *

><p>"Well, it's been great seeing you again, Uncle Ferb."<p>

Just about done hanging out with Ferb for the day, Marie, Thomas, and Ferb all leave the house to go back outside.

"I think that it's funny how little you've actually changed, Ferb...err...Dad." Thomas says. "Your as quiet as Marie is loud, yet you're still fun."

"Pff. He wasn't so quiet when I Met him last time!" Marie says.

"Well, I found it unbelievably difficult to get information out of you by not talking." Ferb answers.

"YAY! You're talking again!" Marie shouts with excitement.

"Well, me and Marie better return to our own time before we over stay our visit. Maybe we'll visit again tommorow." Thomas says.

"OF COURSE WE'LL VISIST AGAIN TOMMOROW!" Marie shouts. "Oh, but Ferb, I forgot my dad's time machine, could you lend us yours please?"

"You forgot the time machine? One of the few tools I can trust with you without destroying it and you forgot it." Thomas says.

"Hey, it's not my fault that we got a time traveling visitor unexpectedly."

Not wanting the arguement to continue, Ferb pulls out the small time machine from his pocket. The green orb with the purple frame.

BAM!

A sudden gust of wind blasted right down onto the three kids, nearly pushing them all into the ground.

"Well, that was weird." Thomas says.

"Don't matter, lets go home so I can see my older daddy and mommy again. See ya tommorow, Uncle Ferb."

Taking the time machine from Ferb and walking over to Thomas, she press a button...

CRACK!

And the green orb cracks up. Seconds later, it shatters into a million pieces.

"OH NO! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Marie asks,

The three couldn't help but look at the destroyed time machine in horror and be confused as to what had just happened to it. After about 5 seconds of staring at the shattered device, Ferb and Thomas together looks up to Marie with somewhat annoyed faces, considering how the device was destroyed by Marie's hand. before any of them get to say something...

"If either of you say anything, I'll touch you both and see what'll happen."

And just like that, the boys both take a step backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 3.<strong>

**I must say, this story is coming along nicer then I expected it would be. This will likely be the longest story i've ever written so far.**

**More to come later.**


	4. Trapped in the past

Chapter 4:Trapped in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>"Well, Dad? How's the damage?" Thomas asks.<p>

Back in the hidden lab, Ferb has been examining the recently destroyed portable time machine. He's doing this very slowly and carefully to make sure he doesn't ruin anything. After looking at the device, he turns back around to face Marie and Thomas.

"Important wiring and the frame itself isn't too damaged. But you two may be stuck here for a few days." Ferb explains

"WHAT! BUT I WANT TO SEE MY DADDY COME HOME!" Marie Shrieks.

"Isn't that why we came here in the first place?" Thomas asks.

"Oh, be quiet."

"I can start fixing the device tommorow, but you may have to find a place to stay at until then." Ferb explains.

"Pff. Can't we just get another time machine?" Marie asks.

A second time machine! With a smile, Ferb now knows what to do next.

* * *

><p>At the Danville Museum...<p>

"So that giant ugly chair here at the museum is actually a time machine? Cool." Marie says.

"Marie, why must you always repeat whatever my dad says in the form of a question?" Thomas asks.

"Because the readers don't know anything that we say when we're...oops, I just broke the forth wall!" Marie says in embarressment. "And I criticized my mom when she did that."

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT...oh, forget it." Thomas says with anger.

After some walking in the museum, the three children reaches the spot where the time machine Phineas and Ferb used before is suppose to be. However, when they arrived at the spot, it's nowhere to be seen. Obviously, this is bad.

As the security gaurd walks past the three, Thomas goes up to him.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen the time machine exhibit that's suppose to be here?"

"Oh, sorry kid. That thing was tranferred over to another museum in another town. Can't remember where though." The gaurd explains. "Anyway, not sure when we're getting it back."

This was terrible news. With the museum's time machine gone, Thomas and Marie have no other choice but to wait for the portable time machine to be fixed.

"Well, at least we dealt with a major plot hole." Ferb says.

* * *

><p>With no other reason to be at the museum, the three returns to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas is still in the backyard preparing for the greatest day of summer yet. The end-of-summer dance.<p>

"Oh, there you are, guys!" Phineas says. "Ferb, I just realized that besides me planning out Saturday, we have done NOTHING today! Notice that we haven't seen Candace at all today? We're gonna have to make up for it tomorrow"

Due to obvious reasons, there's no way for Ferb to do the usual 'build-something-fantastic' tomorrow since he needs to get started on repairing the time machine. But he can't tell his brother that. He has no idea on what he should say.

"Ferb promised that he would help me out with a personal problem of mine." Thomas says, breaking the silience. "Whatever it is you guys will be doing tomorrow, it'll have to wait."

Ferb smiles and gives Thomas, his future son, a thumbs up.

"Oh. Well, a promise is a promise." Phineas says, holding no ill will. "Well then me and Marie can hang out tomorrow. I loved the idea of finding the lost city of the moleman you suggested last time. And because we missed todays big idea, we can finally build those nanobots after!"

"Oh wow, that all sounds exciting! I'm in!" Marie says.

"Marie, shouldn't you be helping me and Ferb with-" Thomas starts saying, but hen gets interrupted.

_"If I keep daddy distracted, he won't suspect what you guys are actually doing."_ Marie whispers to Thomas.

_"Wow. For once you actually have a good idea."_

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, Phineas." Marie says. "Ferb, want to walk me and Tommy home?"

Ferb raises an eye brow when asking him to take her home, considering that she's 20 years away from home. Asuming she has an idea, he nods.

"Great. See ya, Phineas." Marie says as she leaves, with Ferb and Thomas following her.

"Later guys." Phineas says to his friends as they leave. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Out on a lake, sitting on his boat, and a fishing rod in his hand, Perry the Platypus continues to enjoy his vacation.<p>

"Aaahhh." Perry says.

Suddenly, Perry gets a bite. He stands up and quickly reels in the catch. But before he could land it, he loses his grip and lets go of the pole. And to add insult to injury, the bass that he was trying to catch surfaces up to the air and smacks Perry on the ehad with the stolen fishing pole.

"Bwhahahahaha!" Says the fish before diving back down into the lake.

"KRRRRRRRRR!"

Now angry and wanting revenge, Perry takes out an O.W.C.A approved lazer gun hidden in his tackle box, and jumps down into the water to 'catch' the fish.

* * *

><p>"Well Tommy. This is gonna be our home for the next few days." Marie says.<p>

A tree. The home she is refering too...is a large tree in the park.

"I always expected us to live in a nicer place then...I mean, what the heck do you mean we're living here? I mean...IT'S A TREE!"

"Your right. It is a tree." Marie says. "But it's about to become a treehouse!"

Marie steps several feet ahead, then pulls out what appears to be a brown crystal ball.

"If that's a bomb, I'm running away right now." Thomas says.

Ferb, agreeing with Thomas, steps directly behind Thomas for safety.

Just as Ferb and Thomas feared, Marie takes the ball and throws it up into the tree. And...

BOOM!

As the smoke from the explosion clears, the top of the tree now has a gigantic treehouse. The treehouse is comparable to the one Ferb had built with his brother before.

"The portable treehouse-inator! Courtesy of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!"

_"Doofenshirtz Evil Incorperated!" _Sing the chorus.

"Did you take that from my crazy Grandpa's lab?" Thomas asks.

"He's not crazy! Your grandpa Heiny has the coolest gadgets."

Ferb snorts at what Marie says. "Hehe...'Heiny'..." Ferb says.

"Well, it's getting late, and I want to check out the treehouse great-uncle Heiny made. See ya tommorow uncle Ferb! Come one Thomas." Marie says. Then she climbs up the tree to get into her new temperary home.

"There's no way I'm going in a house that my grandfather made." Thomas says firmly.

"I have a real bomb in my pocket!" Marie shouts.

"Coming."

So Thomas, having no other choice, climbs up the tree to the treehouse. Ferb, on the otherhand, leaves to go back to his own home.

* * *

><p>After a long and exhausting day of doing almost nothing, Phineas and his brother Ferb are ready to head to bed. Both are lying down in their beds and each have alot in their minds. Phineas was thinking about Saturday, which will be the best and last day of summer. Ferb, on the otherhand, is thinking about getting Marie and Thomas, his niece and son from the future, back to their own time.<p>

"You know, Isabella said the weirdest thing today." Phineas says. "She was asking me if I had a date for the dance this Saturday."

Ferb remembers what Marie told him earlier. The upcoming end-of-summer dance is supposably the day Phineas starts showing that he likes Isabella as much as she likes him. Although that's not really something that Ferb should know. The last thing he wants to do is to let Phineas know anything like that, for there's no telling how it could affect Marie's existence.

"You know Ferb. Maybe it won't be such a bad idea if I did get a date for the dance. I mean...a fun party, great music, and there's the fireworks finale we'll be doing at the end. The only way the best day of summer could get any better is if we found ourselves a summer love as well! Don't you agree, Ferb?"

Ferb is very happy knowing that his brother is thinking about this. Perhaps Phineas won't be so oblivious to Isabella's constant flirting and hints. But Ferb still can't take any risks.

"Got any ideas on who you want to take?" Ferb asks.

"Actually, there's only one person that comes to mind. She's very cute, very friendly, and someone I know I can count on." Phineas says "I'll ask her out tomorrow. I hope she says yes."

Ferb closes his eyes and gives himself an even bigger grin. "I'll be right back. I need to do something real quick." Ferb then gets out of bed and leaves the room.

Then, Perry the Platypus, dragging behind him a giant fish skeleton, jumps up on Phineas' bed.

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

"Krrrrrrr..." Perry growls with a smug look while looking at the fish bones.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the living room, while looking at a phone number on a piece of paper, Ferb makes a phone call.<p>

"Marie? You should probably know that Phineas plans to ask Isabella out to the dance tomorrow."

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-"_

SMACK!

The super excited, extremely high pitched, loud, girly scream Marie gave off forces Ferb to hang up the phone before the soundwave ripped his skin off of his face. Also, Ferb feels great pity for Thomas, his future son, since he's at the same place where Marie is screaming at the moment.


	5. Thursday

Chapter 5: Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>The very next day...<p>

"Today is going to be so exciting!" Isabella says to herself. Preparing for the so called exciting day, she brushes her hair as much as possible until her hair looks as beautiful as she can possibly make it. She wants to make herself look good for Phineas afterall. "If what I said to Phineas sticks in his triangle shaped head, he'll definitely ask me out to the dance!"

But it doesn't stop at the hair. Wanting to make it as perfect and romantic as possible, she puts on her best dress (which looks exactly like the rest of her wardrobe), curls her eyelashes with a curler, and to top it off, she puts on some red lipstick.

"Wait, am I a little young to be wearing lipstick?" Isabella asks herself. "Oh, who cares! This is gonna be GREAT! Come on, Pinky! We're gonna see Phineas now."

She prepares to leave her home to see her crush, but realizes that her dog isn't around.

"Hey, where's Pinky?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Pinky the Chihuahua was drinking out of the toilet bowl like any other dog does. But then, his wrist watch begins to beep! He stops drinking, throws his fedora on his head, and jumps into the toilet. Then he flushes.<p>

The pipes quickly sent Pinky down to to Perry's lair and was greeted by two robotic arms with blow dryers to dry the wet dog off. After drying off, he ran to the computer to speak with Major monogram.

"Good morning, Agent Pinky. It's good to see that your entrances have all been rerouted to here. Now I know it's only your second day of fighting Doofenshmirtz, but please try and improve your performance for today."

"Don't be sad, Pinky." Carl says. He's just mad because he lost a bet."

"I had confidence in our agents and don't regret anything, Carl." The major says. "Anyway, it seems that the doctor have been constructing something suspicious at the Danville lake. An important source of freshwater for the city. We have video surveilance of the construction."

"Actually sir, the doctor found and destroyed that camera." Carl informs.

"Well , what DO we have?"

"We have an old video of him on fire."

"Very well. Play that instead!"

Appearing on the computer screen for Pinky's viewing (pleasure), Doctor Doofenshmirtz is seen running around and panicing while his cloths are on fire.

"GAAAAAHHHH! I'M BURING UP! AAHH! AAHH! AAHH-" Then, Doofenshmirtz stops panicing as he comes up with something. Almost forgetting that he's on fire. "Hey! Maybe I should be fighting fire with fire! Of course by fire, I mean Perry the Platypus, and but fire I also...oh right, I'm still on fire! AAAHHHHH!"

When the video ends, Pinky, Monogram, and Carl stops laughing.

"Alright, Agent Pinky. Good luck."

With the fun over, Pinky heads out to find his temporary nemisis.

"Play that video again, Carl. I bet we can turn it into an internet meme."

* * *

><p>Isabella arrives in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher home, excitingly waiting for Phineas to pop the question. "Will you go to the dance with me?' As blissful as the idea was though, it will have to wait for AFTER the big projects of the day. Phineas and Marie have already finished creating a giant drill that has managed to fill up most of the backyard. As Phineas and Marie sit on the seats on top, Candace is on the ground taking notice.<p>

"THERE IS NO WAY MOM IS GOING T LET YOU DIG IN THE BACKYARD! LET ALONE MINE IT!"

"Don't worry, Candace." Phineas says. "Mom said as long as we put everything back and she can't tell the difference, we can dig as much as we want."

"HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT! YOU'LL COMPLETELY RUIN THE GRASS!" Candace shrieks.

"With my gran-uncle's special elixier!" Marie says. "He told me it can be used to grow 50 feet tall grass all over the tri-state-area!"

"Oooooooh...I'm so going to tell Mom!" Candace states.

After Candace leaves, Isabella walks in, excited to be apart of Phinea's daily project. But, she's even more excited of something else.

"Hey, Phineas. Wha'cha doing?" Isabella asks. She stands and blinks at Phineas, hoping he'll notice how she's looking. Sadly, it's not the case.

"Hi, Isabella. Me and Marie are going to dig underground to see if we can prove the existance of the mole people."

"Oh, wow! Got room for one more?" Isabella asks.

"Jump in!"

Wanting to be part of the fun, Isabella finds the ladder to the cockpit of the giant drill. She climbs up and takes the seat next to Phineas and the control panels. Marie sits in the seat behind them both, and she sits with a huge grin.

"YIPPIE!" Marie shouts with excitement, but then has to force herself to calm down. Then, she says the most ironic thing one can possibly say. "Sorry...sorry...it just feels like I'm doing something with my mommy and daddy."

"Yeah, I bet it would be fun to do this with your parents." Phineas says, not realizing that Marie reall is doing this with her parents. "Ok, here we go, girls."

And with a push of a button, the drill activates, digging into the ground and sending the children on ther way underground. For each moment that the three dig futher and further into the ground, the more anxious Isabella waiting for Phineas to ask her out to the dance.

* * *

><p>"Any progess, dad?"<p>

In the hidden lab, Ferb has started repairing the time machine to get Thomas and Marie back to their home time. Ferb is staying extremely focused on the work at hand, but acknowledges Thomas by giving him a thumbs up.

"I feel really bad that I can't help. But I'd honestly have no clue where to start."

"It IS an invention my brother made as an adult. So don't feel too bad." Ferb says.

"What was that? You gotta remember, Marie made me half deaf last night." Thomas says.

To help his future son out, he takes a piece of paper and scribbles down what he just said, then lets Thomas read it.

"But surely, there's gotta be SOMETHING I could do to help."

Luckily, there was a way for Thomas to help. Ferb calls him over to the work desk he's at. He has Thomas take both of his hands and hold down the device while Ferb also held it down with a hand. With three hands holding it down, it's now very easy for him to make use of a jewelers screwdriver to deal with a tiny screw in the device.

"Well, I guess I can at least help you now." Thomas says.

Being amused by his future son, Ferb looks at him and gives him a smile. Thomas smiles back. the two boys are now enjoying working with each other. Although Ferb is physically only about a year older than Thomas is, and dispite the fact that Ferb himself is just a kid, both boys are actually feeling a very happy father and son moment. They no longer feel the tension caused by the importance of the time machine, but instead are feeling pure enjoyment.

"I must say, it's been great hanging out with you, dad."

"Please. Just call me Ferb."

"Alright then...Ferb." Thomas says. "Hey...I wonder what my mentally insane grandpa is doing in this time period.

* * *

><p><em>"Doofenshmirtz Evil is-at-the-lake!"<em> Sings the chorus.

Driving a motor boat across the Danville lake, then jumping off of it to land on the ground, Pinky the Chihuahua encounters Doofenshmirtz once again to try and foil his next evil plan.

"Ah! Pinky the Chihhuahua! I see you're a few minutes early. Good for you." Doofenshmirtz says. "Let's hope that day two goes a bit more smooth for you. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you."

To begin the confrontation, Doof presses a button on a remote, causing a metal claw to appear from out of the water and grab Pinky's body.

"HAHA! Now you're trapped! Now prepare for my latest creation!"

The doctor then walks over to his latest master piece. A weapon aiming directly at the water of the lake.

"Behold! The Amnesia-inator Version 2.0...inator! Now you may ask yourself "Why version 2.0?" Well, to be perfectly honest...I just feel like I HAVE made a version 1, but I really can't remember if I really did or not. I mean, something like this, a person would be able to remember building something like this, right?"

It is not by this point that Pinky is finally seeing the incompentence that is Doofenshmirtz. Of course, between the two of them, only Pinky knew that he already made an amnesia-inator sometime before the 2nd dimension invasion.

"Well, that doesn't really matter to me now. What DOES matter is that once completed, I will blast the city's most popular source of drinking water! And when people drink it, they will forget everything, and I will be able to make everyone believe that I am the ruler OF THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE-AREA! AHAHAHA! It really is quite ingenious, don't you think, Pinky the Chihuahua?"

Pinky merely shrugs.

"Oh, who asked you?"

Suddenly, the two of them begin to hear the humming from another boat. They turn their heads to see a group of people are water skiing in a pyramid formation. Much to the surprise of Doofenshmirtz, the one standing at the top of the pyramid is none other then Perry the Platypus.

"Oh, wow! It's Perry the Platypus!" The doctor says. "HI PERRY THE PLATYPUS! ENJOYING YOUR VACATION?"

Perry hears Doofensmirtz and sees him and Pinky in their battle. Perry smiles and waves at his arch-nemisis and his fellow agent, prompting Doof and Pinky to wave back.

What Doofenshmirtz didn't see was the people at the bottom of the pyramid. Two of them is Vanessa, his own daughter, and her boyfriend, Johnny.

"Hey, isn't that your dad out there?" Johnny asks.

"Don't look at him, I don't want to be-"

"HI VANESSA! HI JOHHNY!" Shouts Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, son of a-WHOA!"

Losing her concentration, Vanessa loses balance and falls into the water, and being at the botton of the formation, quickly causes the pyramid to collapse and follow her into the water, ruining the fun. Naturally, the rest of the teenages, as well as Perry the Platypus, are not pleased.

"OW! WOW!  
>"Who did that?"<br>"Krrrrrr..."  
>"My leg!"<p>

Doofenshmirtz, naturally, is embarrised from what he just did.

"Well, this is just great!" The doctor says. "Now I've got to wait for those kids to get out of the water before blasting it. Can't let a bunch of kids, let alone my own daughter, forget how to swim and drown out there. My ex-wife would kill me!"

But while Doofenshmirtz is focusing at the disaster that occured out in the lake, Pinky was already trying to escape from the trap. Using the freed hand he used to wave at Perry earlier, Pinky starts trying to disable the metal claw being used to trap him.

"Well, let's get back to work! I'll just charge up the amnesia-ina-" SMACK!

Now freed from his trap, Pinky jumps out and kicks Doofenshmirtz in the head. This knocks the doctor backwards, makes him knock over the Amnesia-inator Vesion 2.0-inator, and make it aim upwards. Doing this also caused the inator to shoot a beam up in the sky.

"Pinky the Chihuahua? Hey! You finally escaped from one of traps! Congradula-" SMACK!

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, still determined to bust her brother, Candace reaches the Danville mall, where Linda and the other mothers often come to play jazz music for the shoppers. As Candace runs inside through the automatic doors, a beam of light shoots through right behind her.<p>

After a quick search, Candace finds her mother.

"MOM! MOM! MOM! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT PHINEAS AND FERB ARE UP TOO!"

"Let me guess, they built a giant drill to search for mole people or something?" Linda says

"YES! THEY'RE...THEY'RE...they're...uhh..." With a face in shock, Candace realizes something. "O.M.G! I can't remember what they were doing!"

"Well then, how about you just go and see Jeremy? He's at Slushy Dawg right now." Linda suggests.

"Well, since I can't deal with my main obsession, I may as well deal with my 2nd obsession intead. " Candace says before leaving.

"That's the spirit, honey!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 5.<strong>

**I intended it to be a lot longer then what's above, but I decided to make what I didn't write down be used as chapter 6 instead.**

**Chapter 6 is also where the fun and excitment REALLY begins!**


	6. Asking her out

Chapter 6: Asking her out.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Phineas, Marie, and Isabella, who are now all burnt black, are now finishing fixing the backyard as they promised to do after digging in the yard. Ferb and Thomas, done working on the time machine for the time being, come outside to see Phineas and the girls. Seeing the three of them all burnt black amuses Thomas.<p>

"I'm guessing Marie blew you guys up?" Thomas asks.

"Oh, ha ha, Tommy." Marie says sacastically.

"Actually, we dug so deep into the earth that we reached the core." Phineas says, defending Marie. "Guess there's no such thing as mole people after all. Oh man, I'm gonna need to clean up before we start making those nanobots!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind cleaning myself up a bit before doing anything else." Isabella says. "Hey Marie, wanna hang out for a bit before you guys get building? Maybe just have some girl time?"

"OOOHHH! THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Marie says with excitement. "I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I HUNG AROUND WITH MY GIRL FRIENDS! LETS GO!"

And off like a flash of lightning, Marie runs off to Isabella's house, obviously still excited from the fun she just had. Isabella, simply being amused by her friend, laughs and heads over to her home to meet up with Marie.

"Hey, Tommy! Why is your cousin Marie always so hyper anyway?" Phineas asks.

"First, it's Thomas. Second, she's my step-cousin. Not my real cousin. And Third...well...let's just say...she was rushed."

Phineas and Ferb, being confused by what Thomas just said, simply stare at him.

"Trust me, you'll understand what I mean when you two grow up."

* * *

><p>Just as Isabella suggested, she and Marie are now both in Isabella's room having some girl time alone. Giving some time before getting started on Phineas' next big idea, building nanobots, Marie is given the chance to paint Isabella's nails. As they wait for her nails to dry, the two girls talk about the one thing everyone knows that girls like to talk about. Boys!<p>

Although Marie already knows from talking to Ferb the other night that Phineas is planning on asking Isabella out to the dance...

"So moth-er-I mean, Isabella. Are you and Phineas going to dance with Phineas on Saturday?"

"Oooh! I just know it! I threw the idea in his head, so now I'm just waiting for him to pop the question! And when he does, I'll say 'I do'."

"Umm...are we on the same topic, Isabella?" Marie asks.

"Uhh...I don't know." Isabella answers

Although this creates some confusion between the girls for a second, they quickly giggle it off, finding everything to be adorable. At least they both know that they're talking about Phineas.

"This dance is gonna be great!" Isabella says. "I plan on finally letting him know my feelings for him! And maybe...maybe...we'll even kiss!"

The idea of Isabella kissing Phineas makes both girls squeal out a..."Eeeeeeeee!"

* * *

><p>"Nanobots...nano...oh, here it is!" Phineas says as he finds the designs for the nanobots.<p>

As Phineas looks over the blueprints, Thomas and Ferb, who both have a similar thought to what the girls are thinking of right now, decide to ask Phineas something.

"So phineas." Thomas says. "What exactly are you planning to do for the dance this Saturday?"

"Well sadly, I couldn't get Love Handle, but Jeremy said that his band can sing some of their songs!" Phineas says. "And for the fireworks finale-"

"No no no! I mean do you have plans on bringing anyone with you to the dance!"

"Well aren't you, Ferb, and the girls coming?"

Ferb and Thomas, simultaneously, facepalm themselves. They can't believe just how clueless Phineas really is.

"I meant bringing a date, you idiot."

"OH! THAT'S RIGHT!" Phineas says. Thanks to Thomas, he remembers something he talked to Isabella and Ferb about earlier. "I almost completely forgot! I DID decide to bring a date! I better ask her out before I forget again!"

Seeing that Phineas is FINALLY going to ask Isabella out, Thomas and Ferb give each other a high five.

* * *

><p>After about a half an hour or so for the boys and girls to get ready, they meet back up in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. With the blueprints to the nanobots in Phineas' hands, and Ferb and Thomas now taking interest in helping, it's time for the next big project.<p>

"Hi Phineas! Wha'cha doing?" Isabella asks.

"Isabella, you already know what we're doing." Phineas says.

"Oops. Force of habit."

"Alright everyone! We only got half a day left, but with five brains and 10 hands, I'm sure we'll finish before dinner!"

"_Psst. Phineas."_ Thomas whispers._ "Maybe before we get started on anything, you should ask that girl out."_

"Oh, great idea Tommy! The last thing I'd want to do is forget again."

"Forget about what, Phineas?" Isabella asks.

"You remember the other day when you asked me if I should bring a date? Well, I decided to bring one! Thanks for the great idea."

"R-r-r-r-r-r...REALLY!" Isabella asks with huge hearts covering her eyes. "A-A-ARE YOU REALLY...?"

This is the most exciting moment in Isabella's young life. This is the moment that Phineas is going to ask her out on a date! Not just that, but a date to a dance! So it won't just be a fun time out with a friend, but it may even turn into something romantic.

"Isabella?" Phineas asks.

"Yes, Phineas!" She says with hearts still in eyes.

"Excuse me." Phineas says. Then he steps sideways so he can get around Isabella. "Hey, Marie, wanna come to the dance as my date?"

CRACK!

The hearts in Isabella's eyes break into broken hearts.

The one person that no one would expect Phineas to ask out to the dance. MARIE! His own future daughter. While Marie has a shocked look on her face, Ferb and Thomas are looking horrified. And because all three know that Phineas is actually Marie's daughter from the future, they know how gross this actually is.

But the one who's more shocked by all of this is Isabella. Phineas, who Isabella had great hopes for, did not ask her out.

"Well, Marie? What do you say?" Phineas says.

"Umm...what?" Marie asks.

"Well, I figured that since we both get along and have so much in common, why not ask you out to the dance?"

The idea of Phineas, her own father, asking her out on a date, leaves a mortified look on Marie's face.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! NO THANK YOU!" Marie shouts while waving her hands around. "I DON'T SEE YOU LIKE THAT! I JUST LIKE BEING FRIENDS!"

_"And she likes him as a daughter too."_ Thomas whispers to Ferb.

Phineas now gets a confused look on his face since Marie just rejected his date request. Although not exactly sure why she doesn't want to go to the dance with him, he simply smiles and nods.

"Oh...well that's fine too." Phineas says, holding no hard feelings. "Sorry about freaking you out like that."

Hearing the apology makes Marie feel MUCH better.

"That's ok. But you know who would love to go out with you?" Marie asks. Then she grabs Isabella and pulls her over to herself. "Mom-I mean...Isabella! She has a big crush on you!"

"MARIE!" Isabella screams.

"You do?" Phineas asks.

Ferb and Thomas, witnessing how horribly wrong this is all going, facepalm themselves again.

"Sure, Izzy here has been waiting for you to ask her out all day!" Marie explains.

"Marie..." Isabella says angerly.

"Oh, come on! I think it's about time you just tell him instead on just sending out hints or whatever. Just because people like me can tell when someone likes you, doesn't mean others can."

Thomas alone facepalms himself, hearing how Marie describes herself. "OW! Starting to bruise!"

"Is that true, Isabella?" Phineas asks. "You wanted me to ask you out to the dance?"

"Well...I-I-I...kind of..."

"Well in that case...Isabella, do you want to go to the dance as my date?"

NOW it's the moment everyone has been waiting for! Phineas has just asked Isabella to go to the dance with him. Ferb high fives Thomas, Marie starts squealing with excitement...and Isabella is completely speechless. Her long await dream is coming true.

She smiles with glea at the moment...but then, her smile slowly starts to vanish.

Normally she would accept the offer instantly. But right now, she's thinking it over. After thinking it over in her mind, she comes up with an answer.

"No..."

her answer shocks Ferb, Marie, and Thomas.

"What was that?" Phineas asks.

"I...said...I SAID NO!" Isabella says with anger.

"But didn't you just said you wanted to go with me?"

"I changed my mind! And frankly, I don't really feel like helping you with another one of your projects right now either!"

With nothing but angry thoughts in her head, Isabella marches right out of the yard, leaving a Phineas with a dumbfounded look on his face, while the others still have a shocked look on their faces. Marie mentioned before that this was suppose to be when Isabella agreed to go with Phineas to the dance. But it didn't happen.

"Something tells me that I just did something wrong." Phineas says.

Ferb, Thomas, and this time Marie too, all facepalm themselves in the head.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter 6!<strong>

**Just like the last chapter, I originally wanted this one to be longer, but from what I plan on writing, I think it's better to end this chapter like I did. (Also, writers block is known for being evil.)**

**Next chapter will also have Doofenshmirtz and Pinky finish their fight. Just a heads up.**

**Ciao for now.**


	7. Asking her out Take 2

Chapter 7: Asking her out: Take 2

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>Due to recent 'unfortunate' events, no one is really in the mood to make nanobots. So Phineas, Ferb, and their future children have gone back inside to watch TV and talk about everything that had just happened.<p>

"Now hold on a second!" Phineas says. "A-are you telling me that this WHOLE time, Isabella secretly had a huge crush on me!"

"Secret? Bah." Ferb says.

"Yeah Phineas." Marie says. "You would have to be an idiot to not notice when someone with a huge crush you!"

Thomas, althought is paying close attention to the conversation, pretends to simply be watching TV and not minding what Marie just said.

"So it's true? Isabella DOES have a crush on me?" Phineas asks, although he pretty much knows the answer. "Oh...WOW! You guys won't believe it! I've got a crush on her too!"

No one was expecting Phineas to say that. Even Thomas turns his head away from the TV to look at Phineas with the same look that Ferb and Marie have.

"REALLY?" All three asks.

"Well yeah! I mean it's hard for any boy to not like her. She's kind, always helpful to anyone and persistant to get things done, and as Ferb already saw once before, she overloaded my cute meter."

Ferb understands what Phineas jist said more then anyone realizes. He still remembers when he went forward in time yesterday and saw the future Isabella. She wasn't just cute. She was smoking hot!

"Then why did you ask me out instead of her?" Marie asks.

"I didn't think she liked me back."

Hearing what Phineas just said put an even BIGGER shocked look on the other three faces.

**"REALLY!"** They all ask again, but with louder voices.

"What? Did you guys know she like me?"

No one among them can think of what to say about what Phineas just said...until Ferb speaks up.

"You really didn't see any clues?" Ferb says.

So Phineas begins to think of possible signs from the past.

"Let me think...I remember Isabella saying something about grandchildren when we built an obervatory...I think she got angry when we made that romantic cruise for Baljeet...she insisted on bring me to the Finkbat movie, but not bring Ferb...then I guess when we had that hot balloon race, maybe she was hugging me when she had her arms around me...I think when we were in Paris, she sang something about love or something..."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to Paris! The city of love!" Marie says.

"Wow, have I really been missing all those? Was she her flirting with me all those times?"

"No, she's just into romantic stuff. It has nothing to do with you." Thomas says sarcastically.

"Oh, really?" Phineas says.

"You big dummy."

"Well if she does like me, then why doesn't she want to go to the dance with me? I mean she was right there! Right after I asked Marie, she said no, so...so...so...oh... She didn't want to be my second choice, didn't she?"

All three of Phineas' friends shake their heads to tell him no.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well, you two should DEFINITLY go to the dance together!" Marie proclaims. "You two are the perfect couple! Believe me! I know."

"You should probably listen to her." Thomas says. "She's been wanting to see you ask Isabella out since yesterday."

"You guys really think so?" Phineas asks. "Ferb, what do you think?"

Ferb holds up both of his thumbs and gives his step-brother a smile.

"Alright then. You three have inspired me! I"m going to try asking Isabella out to the dance again."

Now inspired, Phineas decides to go see Isabella to try and ask her out again, leaving Ferb and the others alone in their bedroom.

"Hey, Uncle Ferb. What do you think may happen if my mom doesn't take my dad?" Marie asks.

An excellant question. Ferb pulls out an abacus and begins to do some mathmatic calculations. He then starts to switch between using the abacus and righting something down on a note pad, all while mutttering to himself as he does the math. After a few minute of calculating and thinking, he comes up with an answer.

"A grandfather temporal paradox may occur that erase you from existance, which will then stop you interferfering with what should've happened in this present timeline, thus letting you exist again since you never came here at all. Then, since you'll exist again, and you'll create the cycle again, and this will start on and off again in an infinite loop of time. The time loop's size will decrease more and more after each lap of the loop until the universe within the time line creates a temporal wormhole that will engulf all of space and matter within itself until it collapse in on itself, destroying all the space-time continuum, the universe, and quite possibly, the multiverse."

Ferb's long and complicated explanation leaves Marie's eyes so wide open that it wrinkles her skin a little as well as petrafying her altogether. Suddenly, the yellow bow on her head drops straight to the ground.

"Umm...Dad? You forgot to carry the one." Thomas says after looking over Ferb's work.

"Oh." So Ferb quickly fixes his calculations and comes up with a more accurate answer. "Ok, ok, you'll simply stop existing and the timeline will continue normally, but your futures will change."

"Well THAT doesn't make me feel any better!" Marie says.

* * *

><p>Since it's been awhile since seeing what Doofenshmirtz and Pinky have been doing...<p>

"Well, Pinky...you've...you've definitly but putting up quite a fight."

The two have managed to fight each other for quite awhile, not letting the other get away with their goal. Both have grown exhausted and are ready to collapse.

"May...maybe we should take a five minute break before we continue destroying each other." The doctor suggests. "You know it's funny. We're so tired, yet it feels like we haven't done anything for awhile!"

As the two enemies rest from their long, unseen battle, a rather unhappy teenage girl has made her way to the shore where Doofenshmirtz and Pinky have been resting.

"Vanessa? I thought you were water skiing with your friends."

"UNTIL YOU MADE US LOSE BALANCE!" Vanessa says.

"ME? All I did was say hi to you! I said hi to Perry the Platypus, but he didn't have any trouble keeping perfect form!"

"Well, because you did, my friends won't let me back in the pyramid for the rest of the day!"

"Well, I have an amnesia-inator right here, I could make them for-" But before Doof can finish.

"NO! NO! I do NOT want you to shoot one of your evil gadgets at my friends!" Vanessa says before walking over to the amnesia-inator version 2.0-inator. "Here's what I think of your stupid inators!"

Angry at her dad, Vanessa takes her rage out on the amnesia-inator by kicking it.

VROOOOOOMMMMM...

"oh, no...Vanessa, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO AMNESIA-INATOR VERSION 2.0-INATOR!" Doofenshmirtz asks in a scared tone.

"I-I-I-I don't know! I just kicked it!"

The doctor, Vanessa, and Pinky all take a step away from the machine, all being afraid of what's going to happen to with it next.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in front of Isabella's house...<p>

"So you see, I would actually very much go to the end-of-summer dance with you, Isabella!"

"Phineas, you really hurt me when you asked another girl to the dance right in front of me." Isabella claims.

"Look, I understand now that the projects me and Ferb do can be a bit of a distraction to me, but now I want to make it up to you! I'll tell you what I'm going to do! Tommorow, it will be just you and me hanging out! How about watching a movie first?"

Isabella is very intrigued by the idea, and even starts to smile again.

"Alright, Phineas. Survive watching a romance movie with me tomorrow, and I'll go to the dance with you the day after. Deal?"

"You've got a deal, Isabella."

"Great. I'll meet you at the movies at 3:00. See you then."

With the date set, Isabella closes the door. While Isabella and Phineas on the other side of the door, both raise a fist and say together...

"YES! My first date with Phineas/Isabella!"

"I sure hope that nothing will go wrong." Phineas says alone.

* * *

><p>"NO! EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG!" Doofenshmirtz screams.<p>

The amnesia-inator that Vanessa had kicked is going critical! It looks as if it's ready to blow any second.

"Pinky, I must admit that you've been a wonderful temperary replacement these last few days." Doofenshmirtz says. "Vanessa, you've always been the pride and joy of my hard, miserable life."

"Dad...I was the one who broke the china when I was 5." vanessa admits.

"THAT WAS YOU! YOUR MOTHER MADE ME SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH BECAUSE OF THAT!"

BOOOOM!

The amnesia-inator finally explodes, sending out green beams of amnesia into every direction. Including to where Vanessa's friends and Perry the Platypus are.

"Hey Johnny, you should probably dump Vanessa for ruing that perfect form we had." A teenage boy tells to Johnny.

"Well..." Johnny starts to say.

Suddenly, the green beams hits them all, making them forget about what they were doing.

"Hey, what were we talking about?" Johnny asks.

"Something about Vanessa I think. Maybe you were going to give her roses?" Johnny's friend says.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

"Krrrrr..." Perry says in agreement.

As for Doofenshmirtz, Pinky, and Vanessa...

"Vanessa? Pinky the Chihuahua? What are you guys doing here?" The doctor asks.

"I don't know." Vanessa says. "Maybe I was with my friends...maybe Perry?"

"Rough rough." Pinky barks.

"Well, maybe me and Pinky were fighting, but I honestly can't remember." The doctor says. "Alright Pinky, if we were battling, we'll have to call it a tie. I'll see you tomorrow with a different inator. Maybe I'll build some sort of amnesia-inator...NO! An amnesia-inator version 3.0...inator!"

"Well, whatever. See you later dad." Vanessa says as she leaves.

"By, Vanessa! Bye Pinky!"

And all three part ways to call it a day.

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, this is going to be GREAT!" Phineas says to himself. "I never expected us to be anything more then friends. How lucky am I?"<p>

A green lazer beam, fired from the amnesia-inator earlier, has started to make it's way towards Maple Drive, Phineas' home street.

"Feel a little bad that our first date is just to the movies, but what the heck. A date is a date I guess."

The beam is making it's way closer and closer to Maple Drive...

"Wow. I never expected to be this excited. I know Ferb and the others told me I've been ignoring her, but have I been ignoring myself this way too?"

The beam is moving in closer...

"Oh well. At least I know I'll...WE'LL have a great time tomorrow! Because I know what I'm going to do tomorrow!"

And the beam continues to move as it heads towards Phineas himself!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**TAKING ALL BETS!**

**Who can guess what will happen in the next chapter? Will the amnesia beam hit Phineas, or won't it?**

**If you're not a gambling type, then wait for the next chapter.**


	8. Bonus Chapter: We miss you

**Before you start reading, I've got some explaining to do.**

**This particular chapter was originally planned to of been the orginal chapter 5, so this part of the story takes place place between chapter 4 and the real chapter 5.**

**The reason I chose not to add this at first was because this is a song chapter that focused heavily on the OC's, who although are well known on Deviantart, wouldn't be here, and I don't normally like dedicating a whole chapter on on OC's.**

**I feel bad for not adding this earlier, but like they say: Better late then never.**

**Also, this will make you reader have to wait longer before knowing what happens to Phineas because of the last chapter. XD Yes, I'm evil like that.**

**So here's a side of the story you haven't seen yet. The first major musical number.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.5: Mommy and Daddy, we miss you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>The first night in the past, with the use of the Portable Treehouse-inator brought with them, Marie and Thomas do their best to be comfortable in their temporary home. At this very moment, Thomas is reading a book while lying down in his bed while Marie runs around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.<p>

"How exciting! The sooner I go to bed, the sooner I get to wake up! And the sooner I wake up, the sooner I get to play with daddy again! And the sooner I play with daddy, the sooner you and uncle Ferb can fix the time machine! And the sooner you two fix the time machine..."

"Hey, Tom Kenny! Wanna take a chill pill?" Thomas ask.

"Who's Tom Kenny?" Marie asks.

"You really don't know who...ah, nevermind. But seriously, calm down and just go to bed."

"You party pooper."

Doing what Thomas just told her, Marie stops running around and jumps into her bed.

She go in her bed and wraps herself up with the blanket. But rather then just lying down, she was sitting up, still excited for tommorow to come. She then lies down and covers up. But something isn't right. She sits right back up back up. She finally starts to calm down, but loses her smile.

"Hey Tommy, does something feel off? I mean...does something seem different from any other nights?"

"Yeah, we're over 2 decades in the past and trapped here. Not to mention the fact you're sleeping in the same room as me." Thomas says while keeping his eyes looking in his book.

Thomas was right. For a moment, Marie forgot how far away from her home she really is. Her home is in a tree right now, different then where she's used to living in, her friends and Fireside troop don't even exist right now, and even her parents, although do still exist in this period...well, they just aren't the mom an dad she knows.

"Tommy...I miss Mommy and Daddy." Marie says with a miserable look on her face.

"Yeah, I forget that you're not used to being without them for more then an hour." Thomas says, making fun of Marie.

"No. I mean Mommy and Daddy from our home. From where we came from."

"I stand by my last statement."

"But Tommy! It's not like I'm visiting you at your house, or when I'm sleeping over at Jazz's house. It just...it just feels like...like they got taken away from me, you know?"

Although Thomas is always good at hiding his emotions, he secretly was understanding where Marie is coming from. He knows that even though he can see Ferb whenever he wants, he can't see the Ferb that raised him, nor can he even see his mother at all.

Marie gets and sits back down on her bed.

"I know I always feel lonely, but tonight..." She starts to say. "...I actually FEEL lonely."

Thomas, now feeling her completely, puts down his book.

**"My father's so strong, and always so wise...**  
><strong>My mother, when she hugs me, I feel that special touch..."<strong>

As Marie sings, Thomas begins to show more and more sympathy for Marie.

**"They raised me...protected me...they love me so greatly...**  
><strong>Mommy, and daddy...I miss you so much!"<strong>

-Flashback-

Marie begins to think back to when she was five years old when she made her first invention.

**"The first thing that I made, was made just for you two...  
>A mug that could make could make instant coffee!" <strong>

And Phineas and isabella were both happy when given the coffee making mug. They were pleased to find that after pressing a button, it filled up with coffee.

**"It then went ka-boom!"**

BOOM!

And it burnt all three of their face black.

**"But you did not care! But you two we're both so proud of meeee!"**

-flashback ends-

**"It was thank to you two that I came in this world.**  
><strong>But now you are both far from my clutch!<strong>  
><strong>They raised me...protected me...they loved me so greatly...<strong>  
><strong>Mommy...and Daddy...I miss you so much!"<strong>

Now it's Thomas' turn to stand up and take a turn, now feeling exactly the same as Marie.

-Flashback-

**"On my first day of school, I felt so alone...**  
><strong>I had never ever felt so shy..."<strong>

Thomas was neverous when he first got to school...until Ferb put his hand on his son's shoulder.

**"But father, you gave me strength!**  
><strong>And taught me just to try."<strong>

Then Thomas remembers when he meets a kid who looks suspiciously like Buford the Bully.

**"Then one day, I met a bully...  
>he hurt me, and made me so sad!<br>My mother, she taught him a lesson..."**

After putting fear into the bully, Vaneassa had met with his dad, who really was Buford.

**"...and then she pounded his dad!"**

"UNCLE UNCLE!" Buford shouted.

-Flashback ends-

**"My father's so strong, and always so wise...**  
><strong>My mother, when she hugs me, I feel that special touch..."<strong>

Marie now takes part once more, creating a duet with Thomas.

**"They raised us...protected us...they love us so greatly...**  
><strong>Mommy, and daddy...we miss you so much!"<strong>

Now in synch with Marie, Thomas sits down next Marie on her bed.

**"Mommy, and daddy...we miss you so much!"**

The two begin to hold on to each other in comfort. They would now feel horribly lonely if they aren't together like this, as the one is the only thing keeping the other from breaking down into tears.

**"We miss you so much!"**

And their song...is now over.

_"Phinedroids and ferbots! Phinedroid and-"_

CLICK!

"Hello? Marie speaking." Marie says when she anwsers her cellphone.

"You realize that there's only one person in the whole world who has your number, right?" Thomas says, referring to ferb.

As Marie listens to Ferb on the other end, she begins to crack a smile. Then after her smiles becomes huge...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marie shouts with all of the air in her lungs! "UNCLE FERB JUST TOLD ME THAT MY DAD IS GOING TO ASK MY MOM OUT TOMMOROW! I'M GOING TO SEE THE MOMENT IN PERSON! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?"

Due to all of the screaming and shouting, Thomas now has his hair blown back to the other half of his face with a shocked look on his face.

"What? What was that? I think I've just gone deaf!" Thomas says.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the unseen chapter. This chapter was really meant to add some of the more emotional elements of the story in, which is one reason I felt bad for not adding it in before.<strong>

**Next chapter will reveal whether or not Phineas will get hit by the amnesia-inator's beam. No joke.**


	9. Back to the Future

Chapter 9: Back to the Future.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Also, I know this is technically chapter 8, but because of the extra chapter I added before this, I'm gonna call that one the chapter 8 and THIS one chapter 9. Just saying this so no one has to point it out.**

* * *

><p>"I sure hope I don't forget about tomorrow." Phineas says to himself, refering to the movie date he has planned with Isabella.<p>

But as he walks home, the amnesia beam continues to move towards him.

"I mean...I might get a girlfriend out of this. Althought, I don't think finding a summer love was on my list of what I want to have done this summer."

It begins to lower down to move in for the kill. With only a few being feet away...

"Ooh! A penny!"

Seeing the penny, Phineas bends down to grab it, and the anmesia beam flies safely over Phineas. Missing him completely.

"That was lucky." Phineas says, refering to the penny, not knowing what almost happened.

But the danger isn' over yet. The amnesia beam continues to move into a nearby construction site, where a large, strong man is lifting and sorting out some large metal drums that are to be openned and used later.

"This one goes theres...and this one-" As the man lifts the drum over his head, the amnesia beams hits him. "What am I doing with this thing?"

Confused about what he was doing, the construction worker throws the drum from out of his sight. But now, the large metal barrel it's way towards Phineas, who's stilling thinking about tomorrow.

"Maybe I'll get lucky..." Phineas says. "I mean, how lucky would I be if the chick flick we see is actually GOOD?"

The metal drum, being much bigger and heavier then Phineas himself...passes safely by him without harm, not even being close to him.

"Well...that could've been painful." Phineas says after seeing the drum pass by. He then procedes to go back inside.

But the fun continues. As the drum continues to roll, it accidently hits the Flynn-Flecther mailbox. The mailbox, along with the stick post, flies up in the air, makings several dozen spins, then makes it way back into the ground, coming towards where Phineas is heading.

"I wonder if that colbalt cloride I ordered has come yet." Phineas says to himself.

The mailbox manages to stick its landing and lands right next to Phineas, bringing no harm to him whatsoever. Phineas then checks the mailbox, and...

"Nope. Maybe anoth-"

BAM!

Phineas' dad, Lawrence Fletcher, doesn't see his step-son and hits Phineas as he opens the door, knocking him back and land on his back.

"Phineas, my boy! Are you alright?"

"Aahh...yeah, I'm fine. Just banged my head a bit. Ow."

"Let me get you an ice pack." Lawrence says before going back inside.

* * *

><p>The next day, the day before the End-of-summer Dance, Phineas wakes up after a good night sleep. But much to his surprise, Ferb isn't in his bed. It seems that Ferb had woken up early for one reason or another.<p>

"Huh. I guess Ferb wanted to hang out with Marie and Thomas again. I wonder if Ferb likes her." Phineas says, still being completely clueless about love life.

Being by himself for the time being, Phineas decides to go outside like he usually does at this point of the day. But since Ferb and Marie are both not with him, he has to fend for himself for a bit. He's still has a small lump on his head from when he was knocked to the ground the other day.

"Oh man! I was suppose to do something really important today...but what was it?" Phineas asks himself as he gently rubs the lump on his head.

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" Thomas asks.<p>

Ferb, with a smile, gives Thomas a thumbs up.

After a couple of days of hard work, the portable time machine, which was badly damaged by Doofenshmirtz from his glass shatterer-inator, is finally restored. The green glass is fixed, the fpurple frame is scratchless, and the circuitry is perfect. There is now nothing left that's stopping Marie and Thomas from returning home.

"YAAAAY! WE FINALLY GET TO GO HOME!" Marie shouts.

"For once Marie, you have a valid reason to go hyper." Thomas says. "Although it's going to be wierd. We've been away from home for 2 days, but if everything works like it should, we'll technically only of been gone for 2 minutes tops."

"But it feels like it's been an eternity. I just can't wait to get back to my time, my home, and get a GREAT BIG HUG!"

Giving Marie what she wants without sayin anything, Ferb walks up to her and gives her a a small hug.

"I meant from my parents..." Marie says, now being a little angry at Ferb.

"Alright, Ferb. Let's just give the baby her bottle." Thomas says.

Agreeing with Thomas, Ferb activates the time machine, pushes a button...

"HEY! I'M NOT A BA-"

ZAP!

* * *

><p>ZAP!<p>

"-BY! Oh, we made it!"

In an instant, the three have returned to the future, Marie and Thomas' home time. The three were teleported to the front of Ferb's house. Of course since this is the future, Ferb only used to live here.

"YAY! WE ACTUALLY MADE IT!" Marie shouts. "NOW I CAN SEE MY MOMMY AND DAD...and...Daddy, and...whew..."

"You alright? You don't look to good." Thomas says.

"Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't be more excited! Now I don't know about you two, but I know what I'm gonna do today!"

And like a flash of lightning, Marie dashes off to get back to her house, leaving behind a trail of flames from the speed. The Fletcher boys are both quite surprised by how fast she could go.

"If she could do THAT, why did we need a time machine?" Thomas asks.

Ferb simply snorts at Thomas since he understood the joke he just made.

The two walk over to Marie's house to make sure that she didn't simply run right through a brick wall, passing by newspaper vending machine. Although both boys didn't pay much attention to it, a quick glimpse of it made Thomas run right back to it with a horrid look on his face.

"No..."

After putting some money in the vendor, Thomas grabs a newspaper out and looks at the frontpage headline. '**Roddenstein wins mayoral election. Full Name can't fit in headline.'**

"This...this can't be right..."

"What's the matter?" Ferb asks.

"I-its...its that I remember reading the front of the paper already, and this isn't what I saw before. And I know we're not on the wrong day, because the date is here. Any ideas?"

"HEY GUYS! HELP ME OUT!"

Ferb is the first to head over to help Marie. Before Thomas comes too, he rips off the front page of the newspaper, folds up the front page so he can carry it easily, then throws away the rest of it.

"Look guys! The door to my house is locked, and my key won't open it either!"

The two boys finally reach Marie who can't open the door to her home. Ferb goes to knock on the door. After waiting a few seconds, the door opens up. But it wasn't Phineas or Isabella who opens the door. It was just an everyday Joe.

"Can I help you, kids?"

The three have begun to get worried. With the change in the newspaper and someone they've never seen before answering the door, Ferb and Thomas have now come to the conclusion that the future has somehow changed.

"Uhh...we...we're looking for Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Marie says "Are we at the right place?"

"Ahh, Flynn. That name brings back memories. Rollercoasters in the back yard, backyard beach parties, lazer shows on a comet...that was awesome!"

"So you know where he is?" Thomas asks.

"No clue." The man answers. "Ever since that one sad day, no one knows where he went."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Marie asks.

"I think you kids are a little young to understand. But if you still want to see Isabella, she lives on the otherside of the street. Although you three probably shouldn't."

"Thanks alot sir." Thomas says. "Lets go guys."

So Ferb, Thomas and Marie start to head over to Isabella's house, which seems to be the same house she always lived in.

"You've been warned." The man says before closing his door.

Marie grows concern over what the man said. When they nearly make it to the other side of the street..."What does he mean we've...we...ohh..."

Suddenly out of energy, Marie nearly collapes over. Thankfully, Thomas quickly saw her and catches her before falling.

"MARIE! You alright?" Thomas asks with a worrisome tone.

As Thomas grabbed Marie, Ferb takes a look at her. She's gotten even paler. Not only that, but he's noticing how she's actually starting to lose some color in her hair, turning from the usual red hair into a lighter kind. Ferb puts his hand over her forehead to check her temperture.

"Does she have a fever, Ferb?" Thomas asks.

"No. In fact...she actually feels cold." Ferb says.

"What? That doesn't...

"HEY KIDS! MOVE IT!"

The loud, angry, familiar voice scared all three of the kids instantly. They all turn their head to the woman that snapped at them, even the sick little Marie. She was a professional looking lady with a business suit and a briefcase in one hand. But those couldn't distract the kids attention from her black, blue hi-lighted hair and blue eyes. Even without the pink bow on her head, they could tell that this is the Isabella Garcia Shapiro of the alternate future.

"You three are standing in front of my car. BEAT IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**And just as I promised, I revealed what happened to Phineas. Now to start showing what'll happen to Ferb, Marie, and Thomas. **

**I never realized just how easy it is to make cliffhangers. No wonder so many childhood shows of mine ended that way. Who remembered the cliffhanger for the Reboot series? Wasn't that like a big middle finger to you when it happened?**

**Well, rest assured that a story as good as this one WILL have a great ending. Just keep reading.**

**Three jokes that I'm particularly proud of in this chapter.**

**1. The innuendo at the beginning. I'm sorry, but I just had the urged to add it in there.**

**2. The Back to the Future reference Marie made. Nuff said.**

**3. The headline joke. XD**


	10. I don't need him

Chapter 10: I don't need him.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Quick note: It has occured to me that this Phineas and Ferb story has been lacking...musical numbers.  
>So I've managed to include one for this chapter. :)<strong>

**FYI: I named the chapter after what I decided to call the song for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ferb, Thomas, and the sick Marie are now facing with the future Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. But this Isabella is completely different from the one Ferb saw back when he met up with Marie and Thomas, who was happy and loving, and also able to make Ferb look at her like he never had before. This Isabella, however, is much different. She feels cold, mean, angry, and with the eyes she's laying down on the kids, they even fear her.<p>

"What do you kids want? I'm going to be late for an important meeting!" Isabella asks with anger.

The kids are silent. They aren't used to seeing Isabella like this. They're all afraid to say anything, but they also that the longer they don't say anything, the more angry Izzy will get. Amazingly enough, the first one to speak up is the sickly Marie, hoping to get some information from her own mother. Of course, becaus this is an alternate timeline, Isabella doesn't know that.

"M-miss Shapiro? M-my name Is Marie." She said nervously. "You know my father, Phineas Flynn, don't you?"

"Phineas Flynn?" Isabella asks. "I haven't heard that name in years."

"Well...I was told you two use to went out but broke up."

"That's a story not suitable for 5 year olds, kid." Isabella says rudely.

"I'm 9." Marie says back.

"7 then. Now move it! You're still in front of my car!"

"Not until you tell me what happened with you two!'

"Why do you care? It's not like your my daughter or anything."

The irony of what Isabella had just said to Marie. It even came to her as a surprise. Marie never thought that she would hear Isabella, her own mother, EVER say something like that. As if Marie wasn't feeling sick enough, what she just heard really hurted. Although she gre sad for a moment, she quickly shakes it off and looks back at her mother.

"LOOK! WE'RE NOT MOVING UNTIL...until...un...til..."

Before Marie can finish her sentence, she starts to fall over again. Ferb manages to be the first one to catch her this time.

"We're not going to leave until you tell us what happened to you and Mr. Flynn." Thomas says, finishing Marie's last sentence.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! SHEESH!" Isabella says, finally snapping at the kids. "Last time I saw him was after we graduated in high school, some time after I broke up with him!"

Neither Ferb or Thomas expected to hear that Isabella had still dated Phineas, dispite the alternate timeline. In the surprise, Ferb accidently drops Marie onto the ground.

"...ouch..." Marie says weakly.

"You two went out?" Thomas asks.

"Ok, I'm not even going to resisit this at all anymore." Isabella says, getting even angrier. "Yes, we went out all throughout high school. I found it was getting harder and harder for me to want to be with him, so I eventually dumped him. Mind you, I still remember when I was obsessed with him when I was a kid. But now he doesn't even concern me and I'm fine with it."

Marie managed to get up from the ground. All three are confused and upset that the new Isabella doesn't seem to hold any feelings to her once major crush.

"But...b-but how could...you not feel anything for him anymore?" Marie asks weakly. "Surely...you two loved each other...right?"

Starting, dark and dreary music begins to play from out of nowhere to fit the atmosphere..

"Love? Him? BAH!" Izzy says with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

**"Love is the greatest gift...**  
><strong>That can't be taken for granted!"<strong>

She then reopens her eyses to look at the kids.

**"To ask for love back is something**  
><strong>that should not be demended!"<strong>

**"If you have someone you love!**  
><strong>But they don't love you too...<strong>  
><strong>Then why bother fighting for it<br>when ****it's just going to be hurting you?"**

While Isabella was originally singing in a painfully dark tone, she suddenly bursts in a high speed, rock and roll style.

**"ROLLERCOASTERS, BRO-BOTS,**  
><strong>HERDING CATTLE IN THE MALL!<strong>  
><strong>MONSTER TRUCKS, SUBMARINES,<strong>  
><strong>BUILDING GIANT BOWLING BALLS!"<strong>

**"I ALWAYS TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE!  
>EVEN ON A ROMANTIC CRUISE!"<br>EVEN WHEN HE HAD HIS X-RAY LENDS,  
>HE COULDN'T WHAT MY HEART WAS LIKE THEN!<strong>

**"OPENING RESTAURANTS, AG-LETS  
>BULDING PLANES, MEETING MEAP!"<br>BUT HE NEVER EVER...NOTICED ME!  
>WHAT A JERK! WHAT A CREEP!<strong>

"What's an aglet?" Marie asks.

"Who's Meap?" Thomas asks.

Again, her tone switches. Although still rock, she starts to show more emotion.

**"Phineas, that idiot,  
>He made me want to cry...<br>So it was then that I decided  
>'Why should I even try?'"<strong>

**"He did not really love me!  
>But now I know the truth.<br>So I moved on by abandoning...  
>Who I loved in my youth!"<strong>

For a brief moment, the music stops. Seconds later, Isabella appears through a spotlight and on a stage, appearing completely out of no where. Her attitude also shifts from her angry, annoyed self, to a much more positive form and begins to sing in a broadway style.

**"Now...I...know..."**

**"To mar-ry him...was all...a phase!**  
><strong>To be...without him...is not at all hard!<strong>  
><strong>I don't need him! Or any men...at all!<strong>  
><strong>I don't need...that bas..."<strong>

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"OH NO! I REALLY WILL BE LATE FOR WORK NOW!"

Cutting the musical number short, she abandons the stage, which had appeared out of nowhere, throws a whole bunch of garbage out of her car's way, then head to the car door. But since Ferb, Thomas and Marie are still on the road, she has to shoo them off. The idea of having to do that alone is bringing back her anger.

"Thanks alot, you worthless brats! If I get fired, then I hope you kids will be happy knowing you were responisble for it. NOW GET LOST BEFORE I HUNT YOU THREE DOWN LIKE YOU'RE BAMBI'S MOTHER!"

Ferb and Thomas both know that Isabella wasn't lying. Fearing her, they slowly begin to step away from the road. Marie however, dispite being very sick, tries to approach her again, hoping that they could talk a bit longer.

"Please...gives us..a few more minutes...mothe-"

"I SAID SCRAM!"

At the peak of annoyance and anger, Isabella does the one thing no one, not Thomas, not Ferb, and especially not Marie, would ever expect her to do. From where Isabella stands, she raises up her leg, and kicks Marie Flynn off of the road. Izzy doesn't realize it, but she had just kicked her own daughter.

"MARIE!" Thomas and Ferb scream together.

As if Marie wasn't already ill, now she's injured. As Thomas and Ferb check up Marie, Isabella stopped minding them and drove off to leave the kids to fend for themselves.

"I can't believe that Aunt Isabella had just done that!" Thomas says in disbelief. "Your own mother!"

"No..." Marie says weakly. "That...wasn't...mommy..."

It isn't until now that Ferb and Thomas realized what is happening to Marie. As Marie gets loses more and more energy, the colouring on her body begins to fade more and more. On a closer observation however, Thomas doesn't just notice that she's getting paler, but she's also becoming see-through.

"Oh, no!" Thomas says. "It's just what we were afraid of! She's not existing anymore, just as you said!"

Seeing his cousin...seeing his best friend...seeing his crush, disappearing right in front of him...

"DO SOMETHING, DAD!"

Dispite being quiet as he is, Ferb is just as scared as Thomas is. Being a desperate situation that it already is, not to mention that he himself is ready to panic, Ferb is being forced to come up with the idea, something his brother usually does. After a quick and hastey ponder...

"I'VE GOT IT!" Ferb shouts.

Hoping that he knows how to fix this, Ferb quickly pulls out the portable time machine from his pocket. Although he has a good idea, it's also the ONLY idea that can help save Marie. So it has to work.

He pushes the button on the time machine...

CLICK.

ZAP!

* * *

><p>ZAP!<p>

Ferb has just sent him, Marie, and Thomas back to his secret lab in his own time. As he hoped, Ferb's idea worked, and although Marie has seem to of lost consciousness, she's stop fading and has gotten back her colours. She's returned to normal...although being as quiet as she is not now isn't really normal for her.

"Dad...what exactly did you do?" Thomas asks.

"Well, I believed that since Marie was fading because she was in a tme line where she couldn't possibly exist." Ferb explains.

"I see. So by bringing her back here, there's still a chance that she CAN continue to exist."

"Exactly. For now, let's just put her on my lab table."

A fine idea for the moment. They can't simply leave Marie down on the cold floor. So they picked up Marie and brought her over to a table until she wakes up. With her safe and sound, the boy have to figure something else out.

"Okay, so we know that something made Uncle Phineas and Aunt Isabella break up. But what was it and how were we responsible for it?" Thomas says.

The boys really haave to ponder about this one. Marie's life...make that her exsistence, depends on it. As they think and think and think, an idea goes into both of their heads.

"Dad, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Thomas asks

"That we go back to the future and find my brother to tell us what happened?"

"No! We should go back to...oh wait..." Thomas says when he realizes what Ferb just said. "Yeah. That's exactly it."

Saying nothing else, since he's spoken enough already, Ferb takes the time machine back out to send himself and Thomas back to the future, but leaving Marie alone for now.

ZAP!

And the boys are gone.

The light flashed from the time machine was quite bright. Bright enough to help wake up sleeping little girls. So shortly after Ferb and Thomas returned to the future, Marie woke up.

"Ugh..huh? Was I dreaming?" She asks herself.

* * *

><p>Confused, dizzy, and alone, Marie finds her way out of Ferb's secret lab and makes her way into the backyard. She sees him alot of tools and parts while sitting under the shady tree. Being the only person around, Marie goes straight for him.<p>

"Hey Da...I mean Phineas, have you seen Thomas or Ferb?"

"Hey Marie. Sorry, but I haven't seen them all day." Phineas answers.

"Oh." She says with a confused look. She can't seem to remember what she was doing with them and what happened to her. But for now. "Well then...Wha'cha doin?"

"I just realized that we never got around to making those dang nanobots! Wanna work on them?"

"YAY! I'd love to!"

So the father-daughter duo begin to create the nanobots. Neither one of them seem to realize that they're are other things to be more worried about. Phineas' date with Isabella, and Marie making sure that Phineas goes on that date.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Next chapter will not only explain what happened to Phineas and Isabella in High School, but it will have ANOTHER musical number.<strong>

**And before you say it, 'Yes, it was because Phineas forgot. I'm not predictable, I won't lie. But you'll love the next chapter anyway.'**


	11. I was a fool

Chapter 11: I was a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Again, the title is named after the musical number.**

**This chapter is also notably longer then my usual chapters, simply because I didn't want to split up another chapter again.**

* * *

><p>ZAP!<p>

Ferb and Thomas have just returned to altered future, where Marie was never born and Isabella have grown to become a completely different woman. However, if they can get the information they need. But they know only one person that can give it to them. Phineas Flynn.

"Alright Dad. How do you propose we find Uncle Phineas?" Thomas asks.

As usual, Ferb answers a question without ever having to speak. All he does is pull out a handheld, electronic device.

"A tracking device? So you and Phineas have installed tracking chips into eachother's skull I see." Thomas asks, to which Ferb answers with a thumbs up. "Yeah, Marie made me and her have them to. So where is Phineas?"

A good question. Ferb flips the switch and turns on the tracking device. It immidiatly picks up the signals coming from the two boys' chips. And after a wide scale search of the city, it picks up a third signal. Right away, the boys have found Phineas. With a quick look at the device, Thomas not only can see where Phineas is, but he knows precisely WHERE he is.

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Thomas says.

* * *

><p>"<em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated<em>...in the future!" Sings the chorus.

Sitting down in his lounging chair, the aged Heinz Doofenshmirtz is reading the newspaper, the same paper that Thomas was reading before. He isn't at all please with seeing his rival Rodney becoming mayor of Danville.

"I still can't BELIEVE that Rodney won! I'd rather have my goody two shoes brother stay in office. At least with him, I could take advantage of his power, seeing I was related to the mayor. I mean, it's bad enough that they elected him to be the new master of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N last month, but THIS? UNACCEPTABLE!"

Angry at the news, he tosses the paper on the and walks over to his latest invention. Sadly, it's still under construction.

"How's the embarrisment-inator coming on?" Doof asks.

Coming out from behind the machine is the doctor's assistant. The he has a familiar triangle shaped head with pointy nose, spiky red hair, and as a unique touch, has a red goatee beard on his none-existant chin. This man is none other then the future Phineas Flynn.

"It's almost fully functional, Mr. Doofenshmirtz sir!" Phineas answers.

"Excellant. Wants my embarrisment-inator is completed, it will disintegrate every piece of clothing on Rodney's body when he makes his next major speech. He will soon become the laughing stock of the entire tri-state-area! WHUAHAHAHA!"

"Uhh...Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" Phineas says. "What if, instead of making a laughing stock of Mayor Roddenstein, we do something that actually improves his image! I bet he really appriciate it if we were to say, build a giant TV screan floating over the city with him kissing babies! Not only would that be nice to do, but I'm sure you two could be friends after."

The idea Phineas has, however, does not float with the doctor.

"Listen, Flynn. I did not hire you because of you're 'big ideas' or whatever your 'past experience' were. I simply hired you because my son in-law asked me. So be a nice little lacky, do what I say, and NOTHING ELSE!"

After yelling at his assistant, Doofenshmirtz leaves the room, leaving Phineas alone...hurt...unhappy.

"But...I have lots of great ideas..." Phineas says to himself. "Or...I did..."

SMASH!

Breaking through the window, an aged, duck-billed platypus, one who everyone knows, comes flying in, landing on his two feet. But do to his age, he also has use a cane to keep standing.

"Oh, there you are Perry. But how did that window break?" Phineas asks. "Oh well. Let me get you your treats."

While Phineas has his back turned, Perry realizes that he forgot to put on his signature fedora hat. Before Phineas came back with the treats, Perry pulls his hat out and puts it on.

"Here you go-" Phineas begun to say, but then sees Perry with the hat. "AAH! PERRY THE PLATYPUS! NO! I beg you! Please don't break Mr. Doofenshmirtz's invention! I'm already in hot water and this job is the closest thing I have to be happy"

Perry the Platypus decides to continue to listen to his master. Of course, Phineas doesn't know that Perry and Agent P are one and the same. At this point however, he isn't the only one listening to Phineas. This is because Ferb and Thomas have just arrived at the outside of the door to Doofenshmirt'z lab. The two boys are now listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Look, this is the only job I can find that I'm really able to have. Any other job...I just got no will power to do. This is the only thing that's remotely satisfiying in anyway." Phineas says. "This job...it's...it's all I've got left in my miserable life."

Neither Ferb or Thomas can't believe what they're hearing. They recognize his voice, but it doesn't sound anything like the Phineas Flynn they know.

Perry the Platypus, being his pet, is more then capable of sympathizing with Phineas. he decides to let Doofenshmirtz win this one so Phineas can stay out of trouble with his boss.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus!"

Outside of the lab...

"Got your disguise, Dad?" Thomas asks.

Ferb doesn't say anything. He simply put a pair of groucho glasses, which includes the fake nose and eyebrows on it.

"Ok, let's go."

So the two boys walk inside the lab, not even veing polite enough to knock. As they walk in, they pass Perry who's walking out.

"Hi, Agent P." Thomas says.

"Krrrrrrr..."

After walking pass Perry, Ferb couldn't help but notice how familiar he was. He can't help but think that he's seen the platypus before.

"Don't mind him, he's just my grandpa's nemisis. At least THAT MUCH hasn't changed."

But they didn't come to the future to see an older Perry. They came to see the future, adult Phineas Flynn. Before the two of them come to Phineas, Thomas notices the newspaper that Doofenshmirtz had earlier on the table. Thomas still has the copy he took before and seeing another one begins to get him angry. He clearly doesn't like the idea that Aloyse Von Roddenstein (AKA, Rodney) has become mayor of Danville.

The two Phineas him while he's still working on the embarrisment-inator. Thomas wants to be the first one to say anything, but he's feeling akward about it.

"Uhh...Uncle Phineas?"

"Hmm?" Phineas then turns around to see his nepfew. "Oh, Tommy! What a surprise! Come to see your grandpa?"

"Well actually, me and...uh...my friend here came to see YOU!"

"Well, I think I can spare a few minutes to talk with my little nepfew." Phineas says. So he stops working on the doctor's inator, puts down his tools, and grabs a couple of chairs for himself, Thomas, and Ferb, where they all sit down. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well...we were wondering...if the name Isabella rings a bell." Thomas says.

"Isabella? Yeah, she was an old friend of mine. Don't think I've seen her in awhile." Phineas says. "How do you know a name like that?"

This is where things are going to get complecated and the boys know it. Wanting to give Thomas a break, Ferb decides to do the hard part by continuing the conversation.

"We just met her not so long ago and found out she went out with you."

"Hey, you so strangely familiar. Do I know you?" Phineas asks.

After shifting his eyes left and right, Ferb says..."No. No you haven't."

"We're wondering what happened between the two of you and how it happened." Thomas says.

"That's nothing you kids show worry about. It's a grown ups story and it happened a long time ago. It's not anything that affects you." Phineas explains.

"But...but we'd like to know what happened. Apparently, you two dated?"

"Yeah, Isabella is my ex-girlfriend. That's why it's a grown ups story."

"Look, I know it's not exactly a bed time story, but we're very curious as to-"

"Tommy! Tommy!" Phineas interupts. "It's a very private and personal story that I don't really feel like getting into. Now unless there's anything else you need that's actually important, I need to get back to work."

"Look, all I'm asking is-"

"TOMMY! ENOUGH!" Phineas shouts.

Hearing Phineas shout at Thomas...it came to him as a really big surprise. The Phineas Flynn...the Uncle Phineas Flynn, that Thomas knew, had never got angry like that before. He has never actually been scared to continue talking to his uncle before.

"Maybe we should go." Thomas says.

Phineas doesn't even say anything else. He just turns back around and continues to work on Doofenshmirtz's inator. Thomas also turns around to look at Ferb again.

"He's changed as much as Aunt Isabella has. I...I guess there's nothing we can do to help Marie."

Thomas has ultimately given up. Now depress and out of ideas. He slowly makes his way out of the lab, Only thinking about how he has failed. Ferb, on the other hand, doesn't even budge. He looks at Thomas, then back to Phineas. Although this is especially rare for Ferb, even rarer then speaking, Ferb Fletcher is actually getting angry at the situation. He knows he's not suppose to do this, but he has made up his mind. He knows that to do next.

Ferb takes off the lame, fake disguise he threw on before and marches over to his brother with crossed eyes.

"PHINEAS!"

"Ferb, you came with-WHOAWHOAHOOO!"

Realizing that Thomas's so-called 'friend' to not only being Ferb, but the Ferb he remembers from when he was a kid, is a shock to Phineas.

"Tell us what exactly happened to you and Isabella!" Ferb demends.

Phineas still can't comprehand who he's seeing.

"This is your brother from about 20 years ago. We want to change the future so you and Isabella ever don't break up."

Phineas goes silent. First he could'nt believe what he was seeing and now he can't believe what he's hearing. After coming back into reality, he sits back down in a chair and starts talking again.

"**_Oh, what a fool I have been._**  
><strong><em>To do what I have done!<em>**  
><strong><em>She was the one who I had loved.<em>**  
><strong><em>But now she is gone!"<em>**

-Flashback-

Phineas begins to remember when he first met Isabella.

**_"I knew when we were seven, and were friends from the start,_**  
><strong><em>and that lasted up to when we were in high school."<em>**

He then remembers when the day when he asked her out to see a movie. The movie date arranged the very previous day in the present time-line.

_**"Then I learned one day, that she was madly in love with me,**_  
><em><strong>and I had never EVER felt more like a mule."<strong>_

**_"Then I forgot our first date, oh boy, was she mad!_**  
><strong><em>You could by the look there on her face.<em>**  
><strong><em>She forgave me, though, she held no hard feelings<em>**  
><strong><em>But the next day I got her flowers just in case!"<em>**

Now Phineas begins to think about when he and Izzy were in Highschool.

**_"We went out in high school, all four years!_**  
><strong><em>Those were the greatest years of my life.<em>**  
><strong><em>It was at that time, I knew it would be a crime,<em>**  
><strong><em>If I didn't ask her one to be my wife!"<em>**

**_"But then came that fateful day, in the middle of May,_**  
><strong><em>She was looking at me like she never had before.<em>**  
><strong><em>She had enough of me, she was sick of me!<em>**  
><strong><em>And she then pointed me right at the door!"<em>**

-Flashback ends-

**_"Clearly she still kept those hard feelings,_**  
><strong><em>But that's something I should've known.<em>**  
><strong><em>Boys I beg you to try, to understand your girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Or else you'll be alone like me."<em>**

Ferb and Thomas both take Phineas' advice seriously. They're now afraid the girls they like will do the same to them.

"**_Oh, what a fool I have been._**  
><strong><em>To do what I have done!<em>**  
><strong><em>She was the one who I had loved.<em>**  
><strong><em>But now...she...is...gone!" <em>**

The song ends there.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz comes jumping into the lab with a hat and a cane.

_"OOO-WHOA-WHOA! What I fool I've-"_

"The song is over, gramps." Thomas says.

"Awww..." Doofenshmirtz says before leaving, disappointed that he missed the musical number.

"So what exactly did you do again, uncle Phineas?" Thomas asks.

"Ferb, do you remember that summer with that end-of-summer dance? Well before the dance, I promised to go see a movie with Isabella to make up for not noticing she her liking me. For some reason, I forgot about it and failed to show up. That was the day it all went down the toilet. After the day she broke up with me..." Phineas grew silent again. He's having a hard time finishing his sentence. "After she broke up with me...I lost the will to build! Bulding rockets, fight mummies, climbing up the Eiffel Tower...ALL of it ended that day. I fell into a deep depression because of her and I'm still in it. But if you two CAN change the past..."

"Dad!" Thomas says. "The day he was suppose to go to the movies, I think that's the day you and I were already at in your time. We can definitly change this and save Marie! We better get back! Thank you uncle Phineas!"

"Your very welcome. Especially if it means I get a second chance with Isabella." Phineas says, finally smiling as well.

Now that they have the information they need, Ferb pulls out the time machine one more time. He presses a button to turn it on, but shortly after, it turns off.

"The batteries might be dead." Thomas says.

"I just recharged it." Ferb says back. He tries to turn it on again, only to turn off again. He then gives it a little smack, and it turns on again. "There we go. See you later, brother."

"I think you mean 'See you earlier'."

"Well, at least your puns haven't changed."

ZAP!

Knowing that there's still a chance for Phineas to end up with his dream girl puts him at ease. He then pulls out his wallet and pulls out a picture. An old photo of him with his brother, and of course, Isabella. Once again, he cracks another smile. Even though Ferb and Thomas promised him they'll change things for the better, he decides to be safe.

He pulls out his cellphone and makes a call. When he gets an answer...

"Hello? Adyson? It's Phineas Flynn. I was wondering if you have Isabella Garcia Shapiro's number?"

* * *

><p>ZAP!<p>

Ferb and Thomas have returned to Ferb's time and in his secret lab. There, they notice that Marie is missing.

"Where did Marie go!" Thomas asks in a panic.

The two immidiately leave to get into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house. There, they see that Marie is safe with Phineas. With both of them there, Ferb and Thomas now know they Marie is safe and can remind Phineas about his date. Two birds with one stone.

"HI FERB! HI TOMMY!" Marie shouts. "WE'RE MAKING NANOBOTS!"

Hearing Marie say that, Ferb pulls out a list from nowhere and crosses off 'nanobots'. "And that's everything on the list."

"You can say that again, Ferb." Phineas says. "But I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Maybe you're suppose to do something with Isabella, maybe?" Thomas says.

"Isabella..OH MY GOSH, I FORGOT ABOUT THE MOVIE! WHAT TIME IS IT? I GOT TO GO!"

Suddenly remembering the plans he had made, the young Phineas abandons his work with Marie and leaves his home to see Isabella.

"Hey, what was that about?" Marie asks.

"We'll explain on the way. Right now, we need to follow Uncle Phineas." Thomas says.

Wanting to see what'll happen next, Ferb and Thomas quickly leave to follow Phineas to make sure everything goes as plan. Still being confused, Marie listens to Thomas and follows the boys, hoping to get an explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, just because I chose not to shorten this chapter, doesn't mean I didn't want to add a cliff hanger.<strong>

**I'm so evil. XD**


	12. Asking her out one last time

Chapter 12: Asking her out...one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>With Phineas reminded about his date with Isabella, thanks to Ferb and Thomas, he quickly rushes over to Isabella's house. Sadly, he's late. He knows that because he has a watch on him.<p>

"4:30 ALREADY? Oh man, she's going to kill me!" Phineas tells himself, since he was suppose to meet up with Isabella at 3:00. "The movie is probably long over. I better just go right over to her house. Oh man, I'm going to be in big trouble."

As Phineas runs across the street to get to Isabella's house, he is closely followed by three others. His friends that want to make sure everything goes as it should. Not wanting to be seen, they hide in the bushes by Isabella's house.

"So because you reminded Daddy about his, the future won't change?" Marie asks.

"That's the idea." Thomas says.

The three keep quiet as they hide behind the bushes, hoping for the best possible scenario.

Phineas reach the door, but he doesn't knock right away. Showing up as late as he has, he's afraid of how Isabella will feel and just how badly he'll be beaten up by a girl. So before he does anything, he takes a deep breath, lets it out, and says..."I'm dead." Then he knocks on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

After a few seconds, no one answers the door. Phineas waits patiently, hoping that Isabella answers the door. He's very nervous and doesn't even know what he plans on saying besides 'I forgot'. Not willing to wait out the suspence any longer, he reached out to knock on the door again.

CLICK!

But as he went to knock on the door, it opens up. Lucky for him, the one who opened the door was the person he came to see. He's now looking right at Isabella, who's staring at Phineas with dagger eyes while eating out of a small tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Isa...Bella? I'm...REALLY sorry that I forgot about the movie. Hope you're not mad at me."

But Isabella, as Phineas hasn't noticed, is extremely mad at him. The ice cream and the stare is proof of it. Phineas eventually realizes that.

"Look, I can explain! You see, I got hit really hard in the head yesterday, then I got by Marie, and..."

This of course, is NOT helping. And Phineas knows that because Isabella's eyes begin to narrow down and focus. Ferb, Thomas, and Marie can see her eyes from the bushes they're hiding in, and to them, they look VERY similar to the eyes Isabella had in the alternate future. Fearful, angry, and annoyed.

Phineas, being the one the eyes are targeted on, understands them completely, and he begins to look sad. Almost as sad as the alternate future Phineas looks.

He takes another deep breath, released, and resumes talking. "Ok...I can make alot of excuses, but no matter how many i have, it won't mean anything. I'm sorry that I didn't show up, and I'm sorry for hurting you like I did. If it makes you feel any better, I feel like this has been the worst day of summer for me. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Isabella is still quite at Phineas. However, she can tell that Phineas really means what he just said. After looking at him and thinking about what he just said, she finds it harder and harder to stay mad at him. Eventually, she doesn't stay mad at all.

"Apology accepted, Phineas." Isabella says with a smile, being the first thing she has said all day.

Marie, being one of the ones hiding in the bushes, is only able to keep herself from squeeling in excitement because Ferb and Thomas are smart enough to cover up her mouth first.

"Oh Isabella! Thank you!"

Phineas was then prepared to move in for what was expected to be a 'make up' hug. But before he could get too close to Isabella, she hands out her hand. Clearly, she plans on simply having a handshake. Although Phineas wanted to give Isabella a hug, he chooses to smile and give her the handshake. With that, Phineas is off the hook.

"So...would you...still be, um, interested...in going to the end-of-summer dance with me?" Phineas asks nervously.

If it wasn't for Ferb and Thomas, Marie would be jumping out of the hiding bush and shriek like a banshee. At most, she can only let out a quiet muffled scream.

"Oh, Phineas...don't you remember our deal? You take me out to the movies, then I let you take me to the dance."

And just like that, Marie's excitement ends.

"W-w-wha...?"

"Sorry, Phineas. I mean, even though I'm letting you off easy this time...I...just don't want to go to the dance as your date anymore. Besides, I found someone else I plan on going with. Met up with him during my hour long _**wait at THE MOVIE**_...I mean, while I was at the movie theatre."

Hearing that Isabella already has another date for the dance...it has left Phineas speechless. In fact, he probably feels about as hurt now as Isabella was when he didn't make it to the date.

Ferb and the others, who were still hiding, saw for themselves that Isabella has actually turned down Phineas. Marie and Thomas are freaked out by the turn of events. Ferb, on the otherhand, feels more concern about the vent of anger that Isabella almost unleased. It reminds him of the new future Isabella.

"Y-you..." Phineas begins. "...you found a new date?"

Then, jumping right out of Isabella's door..."SURPRISE!" The small Indian boy shouts.

"BALJEET!" Phineas shouts in shock.

"JAZZ'S DAD!" Thomas shouts from the bushes. Then in an act of irony, Marie shuts his mouth with her own hand.

"Who's Jazz?" Ferb asks.

"Nn ooo uuu woouu nooo" Marie says while Ferb's hand still cover her mouth. Then, Ferb removes it so she could repeat herself. "No one you would know."

Phineas is...well, the best word to use really is 'surprised'. Surprised that Isabella, one of his best friends, is letting another one of his best friends to take her as a date to the dance. And even if he wasn't one of Phineas' best friends...BALJEET?

"How...did you two...?

"He bought me this ice cream." She says, refering to the tub she was eating out of. "He also paid attention when I had to let out my anger. So..."

"I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ISABELLA! IS THAT NOT AWESOME!" Baljeet screams out.

"Baljeet, what did I tell you about getting excited?" Isabella asks.

"Don't get excited?" Baljeet answers.

"Exactly. Buford, take him back inside."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

As ordered by Isabella, Buford also comes out of Isabella's house and drags Baljeet back inside.

"Why is he here?" Phineas asks.

"Buford was the one who brought Baljeet over, via wedgie." Isabella explains. "So ya, I've decided to go to the dance with him. I'll see you there?"

Phineas was still in shock because of Isabella's choice to not go to the dance with him. But, he has no choice but to accept it.

"Y-y-yeah. I'll...be sure to have the grand finale for the whole thing ready. Me and Ferb will have amazing fireworks prepared to declare his to be the best summer ever! And of course, Jeremy's band will be playing."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Isabella says with a smile. Then, she closes the door.

Phineas, ultimately dissapointed, and in a way, heartbroken, he slowly starts to leave his best friend's house, unable to get her to go to the dance with him...he still has no idea of what to make of the situation.

Then, the door opens up from behind him, where Baljeet has jumped right out.

"ISABELLA...GARCIA...UNBELIEVABLE...SHAPIRO! CAN YOU BEIEVE IT!"

"GET BACK IN HERE!" Isabella and Burford both say before grabbing Baljeet and bring him back inside.

Buford then goes to the door to see the rather freaked out Phineas. "Sorry you had to see that. And...sorry it didn't work out." And then he closes the door.

Now even more hurt then ever, and even jealous, Phineas slowly makes his way home as he thinks about what he had just lost. He let down his best friend, someone who he had a small crush on, and now his own heart has been completely crushed. He just said that he would announce this to be the best summer ever, but now...he's not even sure if that's true.

When Phineas finally leaves the area, Ferb, Thomas, and Marie are finally free emerge from the hiding bushes. But they too, are most surprised by the situation. They saw for themselves that Isabella, of all people, had just turned down Phineas Flynn, her long time crush.

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet." Ferb says.

"Can we at least get out of these bushes?" Thomas asks. "I think I'm sitting on some thorny roses."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Curse you, writer's block! I may of been able to of written more!<strong>

**Rather ironic, considering I was complaining about writing too much before. I just can't satisfy myself. :P**


	13. What now?

Chapter 13: What now?

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marie screams. "HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY HAVE HAPPENED!"<p>

Thankfully for Ferb and Thomas had covered their ears before Marie started screaming.

Dispite how humorous Marie is at the moment, this is now a very serious situation. Isabella has refused to go the the end-of-summer dance with Phineas, which is something that wasn't suppose to happen. If Phineas and Isabella really don't go to the dance together tomorrow on Saturday, then there will be a future where they both don't get married, both become unhappy, and on top of all of that, Marie will not be born and therefore will not exist.

Phineas himself is currently moping around inside the house, not feeling like talking to anyone at the moment. Marie, as well as Ferb and Thomas, are still outside.

"This is bad! REAL bad! If Mommy and Daddy don't go to the dance, then they won't fall in love like they should, won't get married, AND I WON"T BE BORN!"

"Yes Marie, that is exactly what the discription in the previous paragraph just said." Thomas says.

"Now isn't the time to be breaking the forth wall, Tommy!" Marie says. "We gotta stop my Mom from going to that dance with Baljeet! Maybe we can go back home in our time and see if Jazz can stop her Dad from going with Mommy!"

"Marie, there's currently a future where you're not suppose to exist. NO ONE except me would even know who you are." Thomas explains. But after thinking over what Marie said..."Although, that's not a horrible idea. Since we still have a time machine, we could go back and make sure that Uncle Phineas makes it to the movies on time!"

"GREAT IDEA, TOMMY!" She shouts as she jumps on Thomas to hug him.

"Well, between the two of us, ONE of us has to have good ideas."

"HEY!"

Ferb agrees that it's a good idea. As usual, he takes actions before saying anything by taking out the time machine. He sets in the date that they want to go to, pushes a button, and activates.

Unfortunately, it deactivates seconds after. Annoyed that this has happened twice, Ferb gives the device another smack. This time, however, doesn't fix the problem. Needing the time machine to actually function, Ferb starts to to study it to find a problem.

"What's the problem? Is it shorting out again like before?" Thomas asks.

Ferb has no clue. All he can do is shrug.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, still in the backyard, Ferb now has the designs that Marie gave to him for actually creating the portable time machine. But before he starts looking at them, he wants to check one more time on his own.<p>

"Hmm..."

"If you're not going to figure it out on your own now, you'll proabablt not figure out later." Thomas says.

Ferb agrees. He just can't find anything wrong with the time machine. So he stops being stubborn and opens up the time machine designs to get it fixed already. Ferb takes a good look at the plans, only to discover a problem. And not **_the_** problem, but **_a_** problem. He doesn't even believe it at first as shown by how he quickly shoves the designs right into his face so he can look at it.

"Uncle Ferb?"

"Is something wrong, Dad?"

Never before has Ferb gotten a look on his face like he has. The calm, quiet, and cool Ferb that everyone knows and loves...isn't here. He's actually completely horrified, as if he saw ghost. His face has even gone pale as if he did.

"TH-TH...THERE'S NOTHING HERE!"

Ferb spins the paper around for Thomas and Marie to see, revealing an almost completely blank piece of paper. The only thing on it was Ferb signature that hangs on the lower left corner of the page.

"What do you mean there's nothing there?" Thomas asks.

"I MEAN THERE'S NOTHING THERE! AND I KNOW THESE ARE THE RIGHT DESIGN PAGES, BECAUSE I SAVE THESE IN A SPECIAL SAFE!" Ferb explains, still being in a panic.

"Are you saying that we won't be able to time travel anymore!" Thomas asks, now also starting to worry and lose his coolness.

What could be happening to the time machine plans? Why isn't it working? Why can't Ferb fix it? All three of the kids try to figure out. Between the three of them, Marie is the first one to figure it out.

"Maybe...maybe since the future is changing, my Daddy never invented the time machine, nor did he create the designs..." Marie says.

"...and so you were never able to give them to Ferb here, my Dad, so HE can't use them either!" Thomas says, completing Marie's sentence. "So that must mean that the time machine is starting to erase itself from existance!

"Aww...how cute! You were finishing my sentence there!" Marie says as she holds her hands together, finding this to be cute.

"Marie, I can see right through you." Thomas says.

"Of course you can! We've been best friends since we were babies!"

"No. I mean I can literally see right through you! Look!"

Although unaware with what Thomas just said at first, after looking down, she notices that part of her chest is somewhat invisible.

"GAHH! WHAT THE-!" Marie screams.

"GREAT SCOTT!" Thomas shouts. "You were doing that when we went back to the future!"

Even though Ferb is silient, he's just as horrified as Marie and Thomas are.

This is the worst case scenerio that they've been worried about this whole time. Ferb in particular has been dreading for a day like this to happen ever since he first met Marie. Although they're all horribly scared, they notice that her chest begins to reappear again. After a few long seconds of waiting, Marie becomes whole again, bring peace back to them all. But only for a moment

Marie is still a little spooked out. Even though she's whole again, she still looks like she's ready to cry.

"Am...am I going to die?"

"Marie, I promise you that we'll figure something out." Thomas says to assure Marie. "Somehow."

Ferb, one more times, breaks his silience so he can speak.

"Our only way to save Marie and make things right is to keep everything on track. We must make sure that my brother goes to the dance with Isabella!"

"But Mommy already said that she doesn't want to!" Marie says. "What can we do?"

All three, now unsure about what to do, begin to ponder. None of them have ever been in a tight situation like this before.

Looking inside of the Flynn-Fletcher house through the glass door, Marie can see Phineas sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. She can tell that he feels as bad, if not, then more, miserable then she is. The Phineas Flynn she knows, the Dad that she knows, is not who she can see right now. The Phineas Flynn that raised her was always cheery and optomistic. This Phineas is feeling only failure. She can't stand seeing him like this.

"I'm going to talk to Daddy. I'll be right back."

She wants to see if she can encourage Phineas enough to try and ask Isabella to the dance again. Being his daughter, she feels obligated to try and make him feel as good as he can. Only problem is: He doesn't know who she really is.

So she slides open the door, closes it after coming in, and walks right up to Phineas.

"Hey." Marie says. "What's wrong?"

"Isabella won't go to the dance with me tomorrow."

What Phineas doesn't realize is that Marie, Ferb, and Thomas all already know about that. But again, Phineas doesn't realize that.

"Marie, what do you do to get girls to stop hating you?" Phineas asks.

"I'm not sure. I'm into boys."

"Yeah, good point." Phineas says as he realizes that he asked a stupid question. "Well then, if you were angry at a boy who liked you, what should they do to get you to stop being mad at him."

"Well, I still don't know, because as far as i know, there's no boy who-You really do like moth-I mean, Isabella?" Marie asks.

"How can I not? She the friendliest girl who helps me and Ferb out at every opportunity and is cuter then a baby kitten."

"Aww...that is SOOOO precious! Have you ever said something like that to her?"

"She already knows that she can destroy my cute tracker."

"So...have you?"

"I...guess...not..." Phineas says. "Although I have tried to hold her hand when an opportunity comes. Like this one time I walked her through a haunted house, and again when we all sang in the backyard after our trip around the world. Do those mean anything?"

"A little." Marie says. "But that may not be enough. If you want to show her that you like her, you got to try harder. And because I know she likes you too, I'm sure you can do it!"

Given a bit of inspiration makes Phineas feel MUCH better. The advice to try harder gives him more confidence a stronger will to settle everything out with Isabella. And maybe if he's lucky, he'll be able to go to the dance with her after all.

"Thanks, Marie. I guess I really needed someone to talk to."

"Well then, it's a good thing Ferb didn't come in here."

Both Phineas and Marie laugh together at the cleve joke. Both being happy now, they give each other a nice, well needed hug. Phineas needs it since he's been down and Marie needs it because it's the first hug she's had with her father since she traveled to this time period.

After they break their hug, Phineas starts to take a good look at Marie's face. He realizes something and begins to ponder a little.

"Hey, now that I think about it, you actually look a little bit like Isabella. And you have the same hair colour as I do."

"OH! Umm...REALLY!" She says nervously, as she knows she's Phineas' and Isabella's future daughter. "W-wow. What a...coincidence!"

"It is, isn't it? I just though that it was funny. I mean, you look like what could happen if me and Isabella were to have a baby. I mean, how funny is that? Haha."

"Y-y-y-yeah! How...funny."

After an akward silence due to Marie's nervousness, they both begin to hear something. It sounds...like music. Jazz music for that matter.

"Do you hear that?" Phineas asks,

"Sounds like Tommy's saxophone. I didn't realize he had it." Marie says "Want to check it out? he's fantastic!"

"This I gotta see!"

With no arguements, the father-daughter duo leave the living room to go back outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's block gone! I can continue writing! YAY!<strong>

**Next chapter will focus more on Thomas. And because I've enjoying writing, IT WILL BE A SONG CHAPTER!**

**Until then, Ciao!**


	14. The Sunflower Girl

Chapter 14: The Sunflower Girl

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**The title is named after the name I gave to the song. Just like the other ones.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to talk to Daddy. I'll be right back."<p>

Wanting to help out her father as much as she can, she leaves Ferb and Thomas alone in the backyard to talk to Phineas.

With Marie gone, there's actually very little that Ferb and Thomas can really talk about without her. With little other choice, they both decide t simply sit under the tree in the yard. Even though they should be coming up with a solution to the problem at hand, they're finding it hard to focus because of how worried they are of Marie. Thomas eventually comes up with something to say.

"Hey Ferb-or dad-or whatever...have you notice how..." he pauses as he thinks over his next words. "...how I feel about Marie..."

"Yes, I've noticed how you're in love with her." Ferb quickly says.

"I guess father does know best." Thomas says as he chuckles at Ferb. "So, your not judging me for it, are you? Because I realize that she's my step-cousin and everything, but..."

Ferb puts his hand over Thomas's mouth, not wanting him to bother continue. He still understands Thomas perfectly fine. Saying anything else would be pointless.

"So you understand that if something were to happen to Marie and we couldn't save her, I'll probably be completely devestated. So please! Tell me!" As he talks to Ferb, Thomas forces him to look directly into his eyes. "Tell tme that Marie will be alright and tell me the truth!"

The only other time Ferb has seen Thomas like this was when they saw Marie when she was fading away back in the future. Thomas was scared that Marie was gone for and only cared about ending the problem immidiately. The young time traveler cares for her dearly and Ferb knows that. So Ferb turns to Thomas, looks him right in the eyes, and tells him the truth.

"Rest assured, Thomas. She WILL be fine."

"I sure hope so." Thomas says. "One sec, I need to get out some tunes."

Thomas then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small little box. He then takes out a tiny little capsule from the box. After pressing the a tiny little button on the capsule, it instantly becomes a giant box and covers Thomas's lap.

"Cool, huh? Makes storage units useless in the future. Hope you're not a big fan of that Auction Hunters show."

Ferb simply snaps his fingers, showing that does indeed watches the show.

Openning the case, Thomas has stashed an electric guitar, a clarinet, and the thing that Thomas wants to get, an old black and white saxophone.

"Recognize this? You will be giving this to me in my time." He says, as Ferb has indeed gotten the same sax from his own father. "Playing music is something that helps me feel better. Do you mind?"

Ferb shakes his head, saying that it doesn't bother him.

"Thanks."

Needing some music to calm his nerves, Thomas begins playing some blues style jazz. He starts playing catchy at a fast, yet smooth. Ferb can easily tell that despite how fast he's playing, Thomas is simply playing at his own pace. Ferb even decides to take out his own black and white saxophone to jam with him.

"Did you just pull that thing out of thin air? How did you do that? That's physically impossible!"

And Ferb's answer is..."I'm Ferb Fletcher."

"Ok...fair enough." Thomas says, not being overly happy with the answer.

Nonetheless, the two quickly start up their saxophone duet. The father-son duo perform with each other perfectly as they skillfully synchronize with the other. The two even start having alot playing with each other. Other people even start to enjoy it, as Phineas and Marie take a look out the window to check them out. It isn't even just Phineas and Marie watching, but even a few people walking past behind the backyard fence take notice.

Thomas eventually stops playing himself and allows Ferb to go solo for a bit.

**"Let me tell you about a girl I know.  
>And I don't care if that sounds cliche."<strong>

As Thomas begins to sing, Ferb continues backing him up with the appropriate jazz tune.

**"She's the one I love, I don't care what you say!  
>But now I fear that she will faaaade a way!<strong>

The longer Thomas and Ferb sing and play, the more people that start showing up behind the fence.

**"She easy to anger and destructive too!  
>If she doesn't get what she wants, she'll just pout.<br>****But She's teddy bear that you would grow up with.  
>The only thing in the world that you won't throw out."<strong>

**"AAAAAAAND! SHE'S...THE...SMILE I SEE IN THE SUN,  
>THAT SITS...THERE...IN...MY...FLOWER BED!<strong>

As Thomas begins to sing with more and more passion, he starts to draw an even bigger crowd, who even starts to walk into the backyard for a better show. Phineas and Marie even comes outside.

**"YEAH! SHE'S THAT BRIGHT...BEAUTIFUL...LIGHT...THAT...PIERCES MY SOUL  
>I hope she'll be the girl that I wedd...<br>****Cause she's my sunflower girl."**

Without realizing it, Thomas has managed to get a whole band playing with him. Phineas has gotten himself a set of drums to play while Marie, the one Thomas is singing about, has pulled out an electric guitar for background, all while Ferb still plays his saxophone.

In Candace's room..."It's wierd Stacy. The wierdest thing the boys have done today is...playing that AMAZING MUSIC! CALL YOU BACK!" And Candace hangs up to watch Thomas and the band continue.

In the crowd...

"Hey, Vanessa! Aren't those the boys you usually end up hanging out with playing?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, but I must say that I most impress with the boy who's singing there." Vanessa says. "You know if I were to ever have a son, I would want him to have a voice like that."

The song is even reaching over to Isabella's house, who is currently sticking her head out the window to see the show from her house. Sadly, she doesn't seem to be particularly happy.

"Hmmm...why doesn't Phineas ever show emotion like that. Tommy there clearly has a crush and is letting the world know, but why can't Phineas do that?" Isabella says in a greatly depress manner.

Seeing Isabella upset and still thinking about Phineas, Baljeet steps in and starts to share his thoughts.

"Forget about Phineas! Tomorrow, you will be going to the dance with me! Baljeet! The love of your life!" Baljeet with a huge, pearly smile.

"Remind me again why I'm going out with you?"

"Your on the rebound. They're the only girls I have a chance with."

"Well, your being completely honest with me, I'll give you that."

Back in the Flynn-Flecther backyard, the concert continues with Thomas ready for the next verse.

**"She's has energy like a power plant!  
>And she never wastes it on any day!<br>I've bottle my feelings for long enough."**

**SO NOW...I'VE...GOT...TO SAAAAAAAY..."**

**"SHEEEEEE'S THE SMILE I SEE IN THE SUN!  
>THE CRAZY...LITTLE...CUTEY...YES SHE IS!<strong>

Phineas then bangs one drum after another before hitting the cymbal.

**"THAT WILD, LITTLE, RED HEAD IN THE YELLOW DRESS!  
>She's the one I loved when we were little kids..."<strong>

**"Because she's...  
>my..."<strong>

**"SUNFLOWER GIRL!"**

As Thomas finally finish singing, Marie, who's on the guitar, lets out one final jam on it, and finishes it off with a quick little strum.

...and the song ends.

"YEAH HA!"  
>"WHOO!"<br>"ENCORE"!

It isn't until now, after he ended the song, that Thomas realizes that the entire backyard is full of people.

"Wh...who the heck are you people!" Thomas asks.

"There's normally a concert back here every week. We though this was it for this week." One random guy asks.

"But-this was...COULD YOU ALL BEAT IT?" Thomas snaps.

Dissappointed that the concert is already over, everybody in the crowd leaves with anger.

"What a rude little punk." Vanessa says to Johnny. "I hope if I have a son, he won't end up like him."

After the last bit of the crowd leaves, the only ones left in the yard is Phineas, Ferb, Thomas, and Marie. As well as Candace who has her head sticking out the window.

"HOW DID MOM NOT HEAR ANY OF THAT?" She asks. But after not getting an answer, she decides to stick her head back in her room.

Marie then gently puts her guitar down and walks over to Thomas, the person who the song was made for.

"That was fantastic, Tommy! Everybody loved it. Including me."

Hearing her say that makes Thomas blush. "Eh-eh-um...thank you...Marie."

"Can I just ask you something?" She says with eyes sparkling as she looks at Thomas.

"Of-of course, Marie!" He says while trying to look directly at Marie's eyes. "You can ask me anything."

As the two look into each others eyes, the question slips out of Marie's lips...

"What was that song about? I wasn't actually paying any attention to the lyrics."

**"Wha wha wha!"** A random, irritating background voice says.

Thomas's eyes spring wide open. He is now completely shocked over the question that Marie has just asked him. The first thing he does after hearing the question: He lifts his heirloom saxophone up in the air, and slams it into the ground, breaking it into two large pieces.

"I'm heading back to the treehouse. Dad-I mean, Ferb." He says as he remembers that Phineas is with them too. "We can talk later. Later."

And Thomas leaves the backyard.

"WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME!" Marie screams as she follows.

Now it's just Phineas and Ferb, alone in the backyard again, and Phineas now has a ig grin on his face.

"Ferb, that song he just sang has inspired me! I know now that I am definitly going to bring Isabella to the dance with me one way or another!"

Hearing this pleases Ferb, as he feel that Marie can now be saved for sure as well as prevent the horrible future in store. "That's good to hear, brother. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I've don't know right now. But I don't plan on just running over right this second unless I can think of something. I'm going to prepare something to tell Isabella tomorrow and show her just how much I want to go with her. If I have to, I'll go on my knees and beg her. Hope it doesn't come down to that though. Be sure to wish me luck before I ask her. But for now, we must prepare for the big day tomorrow."

And that's all Phineas and Ferb can do for today. And they only have tomorrow, the day of the actual dance to get Phineas and Isabella to go together. Phineas walks back inside with confidence and hope. Ferb, on the other hand, is still feeling a sense of doubt, as he still fears the worse case scenerio. If he fails to get Phineas and Isabella together in time for the dance tomorrow, then Marie, a good friend of Ferb as well as the apple to his future son's eye...

She will definitly...

"Ferb! You coming in? Mom has dinner ready!"

"Coming!"

But there's no sense to worry about it now. All he can do now is wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I feel that the song itself was shorter then I expected to be, but in hindsight, I'm glad wasn't overly long.**

**Now for a story update .**

**-Next chapter will take place on Saturday, the day of the big end-of-summer dance.  
>-Hopefully by the next chapter, I'll have a Doofenshmirtz sub-plot started. Since I couldn't thnk of a way to make him important lately, I'm just going to say that he took the Friday off.<br>-Saturday and Sunday will be the last days the story will take.  
>-I personally consider Ferb to be the main protagonist of this fanfic, so forgive me if he seems chatty.<br>-I also consider Isabella to be the main antagonist, so please forgive me if I make you angry at her later.  
>-A small reminder, I did not create Thomas and Marie. And you would be surprise that they actually have their own little fanbase on deviantart. check it out.<br>-I also didn't give this chapter much of a proofread. So if you see any big mistakes for me, I'll fix them right away.**

**That's all. Ciao.**


	15. Friday Morning

Chapter 15: Friday morning

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>The day has finally come! Saturday. The day of the big End-of-summer Dance. The most important day of the summer for Phineas Flynn. For Isabella Garica-Shapiro. And for their daughter, Marie Flynn. If Phineas and Isabella don't go to the dance together tonight, a horrible future will come out of it. One where Isabella becomes an angry spinster, Phineas loses his passion for fun and excitement, and of course, they will never have Marie and she'll cease to exist. No one wants any combination of that to happen.<p>

Marie, with the help of Thomas and Ferb, only have until tonight to keep the time path set to it's proper course. But since they fear what would happen if they simply tell Phineas and Isabella the truth about Marie, they have to keep this a secret as well.

Inside the treehouse hideout, where Marie and Thomas have been staying for the last few days, Thomas is once again reading over the newspaper article he brought back from the future. The one that mentions how Doofenshmirtz's rival Rodney had won the mayoral election. Thomas seems to be completely enoyed from it. When he notices Marie coming to him, he hides it again.

"Well, Tommy. This is it." Marie says.

"We have until tonight to save you." Thomas says. "It's going to be our last chance to make things right. If not..."

"Tommy, Tommy...relax!"

"RELAX! HOW CAN I RELAX? HOW CAN **YOU** RELAX?"

As Marie continues to talk, she walks over to a nearvy closet.

"There's no point in just panicing and running around in circles. In fact, if you think about it, the only thing we really can do right now is to get ready for the dance. Unless of course you have a better idea."

"Well, we could...uh...maybe try and fix the time...wait, that won't...UGH! I DON't KNOW!"

"Right. So the only thing we can do is wait for when we can actually get work done."

Marie has a good point and Thomas knows that. There is virtually nothing they can...for now. Nonetheless, they will have to go over to see Ferb again to discuss about what they CAN do when the time comes, which is what they plan on doing right now.

"Alright then. I'll try and calm down then."

"YAY! Because I need to ask you something! Something IMPORTANT!" Marie says. "Something about the dance."

The idea of 'her' asking 'him' about the dance gets Thomas nervous again. Could she be asking him out to the dance.

"W-wh-what do y-you need to ask me?" He asks, getting his hopes up.

And Marie goes right up to Thomas, and says...

"Which dress would be better for the dance? The oranage one with the white shirt I'm wearing right now, this yellow sundress of mine?"

And...Thomas has his hopes smashed to bits once again.

* * *

><p>In Phineas and Ferb's bedroom...<p>

"I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!" Phineas tells himself as he looks into a mirror. "Ferb, do you think I can do this?"

Ferb shows his support in the form of hi usual thimbs up to Phineas.

"Thanks, bro. But are you saying that because you think it's true, or to make me feel better?"

Answering with another hand gesture, Ferb raises his hand to up to his neck wiggles it from left to right, signaling a 'so-so' answer. At least he was being honest.

Phineas lets out a sigh before he starts talking again. "Well, I guess there's no way to know if I really can or not. All that I can do is do my best to let Isabella know how i feel. I want to go to the dance with her and I intend on doing just that! Ferb, I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do today!"

Happy to hear his step-brother determined to go to try and get Isabella to go to the dance with him makes Ferb almost as happy as Phineas is, since it will make things easier for him, Thomas, and Marie. After giving each other a highfive.

"I suppose the worse thing that could happen is that she says no, right?"

Sadly, only Ferb knows that that isn't the case.

* * *

><p>Sitting on her desk in her Bedroom, her hands holding her head, Isabella stares blankly at a photo of her, Phineas, and Ferb. Except the head part of Ferb is torn off, so you can only really make out Phineas and Izzy. Now normally when Isabella stares into this picture, she feels happiness and love for Phineas, But today, as she looks into the photo, she feels almost nothing.<p>

"He did say sorry. He even started to realize my feelings for him." She says to herself. "But now...I don't think I have them anymore.

_"Bow chicka bow-wow! That's what my-"_

CLICK!

"Hello?" Isabella says as she answers her cellphone.

"Hey, Isabella? It's Irving! I heard that you're going to the dance with Baljeet. Is that true?"

"HUH? Well...yeah, I am." She says over the phone. "But how did you know that...hello? Hello, Irving? Irving, you still there?"

Although she didn't hear anything at first, she began to hear another familiar voice over the phone.

"See? I told you we were going out!"  
>"Well, I guess I owe you an apology."<p>

**"BALJEET! IS THAT YOU WITH IRVING?"** Isabella shouts.

"GAH!"  
>"GAH!"<p>

The boys, being scared at the now angry Isabella, quickly hang up before they enrage her further.

Isabella, now more annoyed then angry, hangs up and carelessly smacks her cellphone on the desk. She then puts one of her empty hands in her face out of annoyance. Annoyance from not just whatat Baljeet, but also from how angry she is at Phineas. She remembers how the other day that she stayed on good terms with Phineas he forgot to bring her to the movies like they planned, but now...

_"Bow chicka-"_

CLICK!

"What?" Isabella rudely asks.

"Are we still going to the dance today?" Baljeet asks over the phone. "Just need to make sure."

This is already a bad day for Isabella.

And to top it all off, she can't even find her dog, Pinky.

* * *

><p>In Perry's secret lair, currently being used by Pinky the Chihuahua...<p>

"Good morning, Agent Pinky." Major Monogram says. "Today will be the last day you'll be fighting Doofenshmirtz, for tomorrow, Perry will return to his normal duties. That means today is your last chance to stop an evil plan done the doctor."

"Ruff ruff!" Barks Pinky.

"Good. You understand. Now then...it seems that since yesterday, Doofenshmirtz has been purchasing a large amount of oil. And because of how oil prices have been lately, it MUST be something truely diabolical. In addition, he seems to be recylcing old parts from the explodinator, a weapon he once used against the other Agent P in a previous fanfiction story. This may very well be the **BIGGEST** and most **EVIL** invention he's created this summer. He'll be giving you a run for your money today. Do you think you can handle it?"

More then confident due to the experience he's gained over the last few days, Pinky the Chihuahua is fealing certain that he can stop Hienz Doofenshmirtz. To answer Monogram's question, he nods his head and performs a little fist pump.

"Very good. Good luck, Agent Pinky. You can and will do this." Monograms says to show his confidence in the secret agent dog.

Given his mission and eager to succeed, Pinky leaves the secret lair to get to work.

"Hey, Major! Want to make another bet on Pinky?"

"Sorry, Carl. But my wife found out about the first bet. I'm still in the doghouse right now."

* * *

><p>Later, back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the boys are finally getting ready to start out their day. The two step out the front door together so they can meet up with the people that they have to meet up with today. Ferb has to see Marie and Thomas, while more importantly, Phineas needs to see Isabella. This is the start of an event that will definitly decide their futures.<p>

"Well Ferb. I'm sorry to leave you hanging today, but today, I've got to do something very important and I got to do it alone. But you know that already, don't you?"

Ferb understands perfectly. In fact, he's probably the one who wants Phineas to succeed more then anyone.

"Well, wish me luck!"

Phineas then leaves Ferb to head to across the street where Isabella lives, leaving Ferb alone...for 3 seconds. For after Phineas leaves, Thomas and Marie, who were hiding on other side of the house, come out to meet up with Ferb. Thomas is wearing his usual green shirt and black pants, but Marie is wearing a long, yellow sundress, planning on wearing it for the dance later.

"OK! WHO'S READY TO SPY ON MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Marie screams with excitement.

"You're a few hours away from dying and you're still hyper like a Pachirisu. Can't help but love that in you." Thomas says.

"And that's why I have more friends then you! NOW LET'S GO!"

And before dashing off into a hiding place to spy on Phineas, Marie grabs Thomas's arm, dragging him across the street with her. Ferb continues to stand where he is as he starts to laugh to himself. He isn't sure what's funnier. Marie's unlimited amount of energy,or the fact that Thomas used the word 'love' with Marie not paying much mind to it.

But with all seriousness aside, Ferb has to follow them and make sure that Phineas is successful in his mission to take Isabella out to the dance.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like that this chapter is a bit slower then my usual ones, but this is still important because it's mainly made to prepare for the the upcoming events. Slow starts usually end up having some fast paced actions. At least that's my theory.<strong>

**It's also good to add some POV sometimes, and that's what this chapter was really made for. That and to add some comic relief. At least it wasn't a short one like I was fearing. :)**


	16. Please

Chapter 16: Please

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>Phineas now doesn't want anything except the honor of taking Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to the end-of-summer dance that will happen later today. Even though he struck out once already, he's now determined!<p>

"I know I can do this. I will do this. I **AM** DOING THIS!"

Without wasting another second, Phineas walks up to Isabella's door and knocks on it hard.

BANG BANG BANG!

He waits patiently for her to answer the door.

Patiently...

Patiently...

Less patiently, as he starts tapping his foot...

After a while, he loses his patience because he has the need to talk to Isabella immidiately. So he reaches over to the door to knock on it again.

BANG BANG-

CLICK.

Before getting to knock on the door the third time, someone anwsers the it. And to Phineas's good luck, it was just the person he came to see. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. And today, she' looking particularly pretty today as she's wearing a different dress, one that's sky-blue with some white trimming. The dress also comes with a bow on her head with the same blue colour.

Phineas didn't even consider the possibility of himself getting lovestruck. It's a moment exactly like this one that makes him realize just how beautiful she really is. And to make this all a real role reversal, Isabella is caring very little about Phineas.

"Uh...Hi, Isabella." He says nervously. "So...whatcha doin'?"

"What am I doing? You're the one who came here!"

She has a point there. Just a minute ago, Phineas had everything planned, but now he's practically silenced.

"Well, Isabella! I'm just...still wondering...if maybe-"

"Phineas! I told you already that I'm not going to the dance with you tonight! I've made plans with Baljeet and that's how it's going to be! Good bye."

"WAIT! ISABELLA!"

But when Isabella was going back inside her home, Phineas panics and grabs her by the arm and pulls her back to him. When he does, she spins back around and comes so close to him, that their faces become only inches away from one another. They then realize just how close their mouths are from each other, and they quickly back away from each other, both being embarrised.

As they step away from each other, both of them blush. Sadly, while Phineas looks somewhat happy, Isabella doesn't share a similar face.

"OH, FOR HEAVENS SAKE! JUST KISS ALREADY!"

"HMM!" They both say.

Phineas and Isabella together to look out in the driveway, where they both heard the voice. With a confused look, they see nothing is out there, so they thought it was either the wind, or their imaginations.

But what they didn't see was that behind a bush in that area, Ferb and Thomas, who're hiding with Marie, were using both of their hands to cover up Marie's mouth, keeping her from saying anything else as she's getting pumped up from this. They all barely avoided getting caught spying on Phineas and Isabella.

As the scene gets quiet again (thanks to Ferb and Thomas), Phineas takes one more chance to ask Isabella out.

"Look, Isabella, I know that I hurt you when I didn't ask you out before Marie, I know that I hurt when I forgot about the movie, but NOW, you're hurting ME by not going to this dance with me. I understand now that you'be had a crush on me since...well actually, no one's told me how long you've had it. But-but to be honest, I also have a crush on YOU!"

Hearing Phineas saying that he has a crush on is something she didn't expect to hear. Of course now, Phineas is feeling even more shy.

"Actually...maybe I have a BIG crush on you." He continues. "You would actually make this the best day of summer for me if you went with me. Because...well..."

This is a side of Phineas Isabella didn't think he even had. And now, she's going to hear him say something she's always wanted to hear.

"Isabella...I love you."

"Phin...eas...?" Isabella says with great surprise.

"MMMMMMMRRRMMMMM!"

And once again, they hear something again. This time, it really did sound more like the wind. Of course in the nearby bushes, it wasn't the case.

With Thomas now annoyed at Marie..."Next time, I'm keeping your mouth, Marie."

Because of how Thomas said it and because he's sitting behind Marie, Ferb takes the opportunity to mock his future son by holding his hands together and make kissy faces. He's successful as Thomas begins to glare at Ferb.

Back to the seriousness, Phineas has just became unpredictable by confessing his own love to Isabella. Something that not even Isabella ever had the chance to do to Phineas. Phineas is now reaching out to her with his heart and soul and is now ready to beg if he needs to.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Please go to the end-of-summer dance with me."

This is the moment Isabella has been waiting for. The moment Phineas has been preparing for. The moment that Ferb, Thomas, and Marie have all been praying for. The time that Phineas would show his feelings to Isabella and ask her to the dance like he truely means it. Of course, he's only doing like he means it because he really does. He's completely convinced Isabella that he wants to go to the dance with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a short chapter, but I feel like ending it early would've added the most drama to the story, and I would like to add a bit of that at this point.<strong>

**Also, cliffhangers make me more evil. XD**


	17. Her answer is

Chapter 17: Her answer is...

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p><em>"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!"<em>

Pinky the Chihuahua is ready to start his final day of fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and today is expected to be a real challenge. Standing in front of his door, he jumps up, knocks it down, and enters Doofenshmirtz's lab, ready to fight.

"AH! Pinky the Chihuahua! Are you ready to try and foil my evil plan today? Because this one will be a REAL doozy. Even Perry the Platypus would have trouble with this one."

But Pinky doesn't care. He wants to take down the evil scientist and he wants to take him down NOW!

"Excellent! Let's get this part started. Now follow me, I'll put you in your trap a bit later. Maybe in another chapter. First, I want to show you...MY INCINERATINATOR!

Doing what he said, Pinky follows Doofenshmirtz deeper in his lab so he can see what the doctor is up too. In the very center of the laboratory, Pinky sees a particularly large inator! The design of it is not the standard lazer cannon looking type. This was actually a launch with four different rockets on it.

"Now Pinky. Being an O.W.C.A agent, surely you know about my old mentor and friend, Kevin Destructicon! You see, being my teacher, I always looked up to him and helped him however I could. Which is why I tried my best to help him **SET FIRE TO THE SUN!**"

Right after Dooenshmirtz said his last line, it was followed by some quick, dramatic music!

"Obviously, it was a dream that could never be done. It was Kevin's one true dream. And he sadly could never reach his goal before he was arrested by you guys. So to show as an act of vengence for my mentor, I built the Incineratinator with the intention of fulfilling his dream! **BY** **SETTING FIRE TO THE SUN!**"

Again, his last sentence is followed by some dramatic music.

"But it proved to have been exactly like what I told Kevin myself! It can't be done because it's LITERALY a ball of fire! I even tried putting out the Sun so I could burn it up again, but no luck. That's also why I didn't have any evil schemes yesterday for you to foil, since I was still working on THIS SAME scheme. Sadly, I've convinced myself that I can never fulfil Kevin's dream."

Feeling bad about how Doofensmhirtz can't make his friend's dream come true, Pinky decides toshow some empathy to the villain. He does this by jumping on Doofenshmirtz's should so he can pat him on the back.

"Thanks for the pity, Pinky. But it's unneeded! For I've figured out an alternative! It's not going to be setting fire to the Sun, but it'll-

Another note of dramatic music plays and Interupts Doofenhmirtz's sentence.

"O...kay...Like I was saying...I'm going to do the next best thing to do my mentor and friend proud. By using the Incineratinator...**TO SET FIRE...TO THE MOON!**"

The doctor is expecting some music to play again. Strangely enough, nothing but silence came.

"Huh. Guess I needed to say Sun in order to make that work."

* * *

><p>Back at Isabella's house...<p>

"Please, Isabella. Please! Let me take you to the dance."

Phineas had not only asked Isabella out to the end-of-summer dance, but to the surprise of everyone, and this includes Ferb and the others who are hiding, he had confessed his love to Isabella. This is about as strong of a romantic gesture someone can do. And of all people to do such a thing, Phineas has done it. Now he needs Isabella to accept it.

"Well? What do you say?"

On any other day, Isabella would probably jump up on Phineas and gives him the mother of all hugs. Surprisingly, she doesn't do it right now.

"Phineas...I'm very flattered that you're saying this. But...I just can't go to the dance with you. There's just no way."

After everything that Phineas had just said, hearing Isabella say no again came to him as a surprise.

"Wha...? B-but why?"

"Look, I can tell that you mean by what you're saying. I believe every word that you just said to me. I know now that you love me." Isabella says, but with a slight miserable monotone to her words.

"But that still doesn't make any sense!" Phineas says as he starts to panic. "I came right up to your door, I apologized for the second time...I'm begging you here! Can you please give me a straight answer as to why you can't go to the dance with me?"

This is it. Isabella is forced into a situation where she can't hide her feelings any longer. She's been doing it for so many years now, ever since she first met Phineas. It's been her crush on him that's been driving her to help him and his step-brother to do everything they've done this summer. Her help, along with her Fireside Girl troops, have been well appreciated by Phineas, which only made her feelings for him grow.

And now, she can't hide her feelings any longer, even if she wanted to. Now is finally the time for Isabella to speak her mind. Butout of all the things she can possibly say, what she's about to say right now are words she thought she would never say.

"Phineas Flynn. I don't love you."

And then came silence. No one can say a word.

Isabella has nothing else to say. Phineas in shock from what he was told. Even Marie of all people, who's been hiding in the bushes with Thomas and Ferb, has been left speechless.

"You...you don't?" Phineas asks slowly.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I just can't risk getting hurt anymore." Isabella says with sadness. But then, in a slightly more firm voice... "Maybe now, you'll feel what I've been feeling. ALL! THIS! TIME! Because of you."

Having little to no more reasons to be talking to his 'once' long-time crush, she slowly closes the door on Phineas, who simply stands where he was just rejected. But she didn't just rejected him, Isabella, of all people, had completely broken his heart.

At this point, Marie can no longer hide and watch. So she steps out of the hiding bush and walks over to Phineas. Having no more reasons to hide, Ferb and Thomas come out too, hoping to comfort Phineas.

"You...guys have been watching?" He asks with a frown on his face.

"We saw the whole thing." Ferb answers. "How could it happen?"

"Well Ferb, I guess...I-I g-guess...she...sh-sheee-eee..."

But he can't even finish his sentence. He has never been as upset about something as he is now. As tears begin to fill up his eyes, he turns his head to keep his brother and friends from seeing. Then before he starts crying his eyes out, he runs back home so no one watches.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS!" Marie shouts in anger. "HOW COULD MY MOM BE SO MEAN TO DADDY! THIS MAKES ME SO ANGRY!"

"Marie, I can see right through you." Thomas says.

"Oh, shut up, Tommy! You already know how easy it is for me to get upset and-"

"No! I mean I can LITERALLY see through you!"

And it's just as Thomas said. Marie's stomach area has begun to fade through, so one can actually see right through her.

"GAHH! OH NO!"

Part of her is fading away again. Just like when they were all back in the Marie's time. But there's two major differences between what's happening now, and what happened back then. 1: Only part of her is fading now. 2: After a few seconds, she stops fading and becomes whole again. When she does stop fading, the three ease up again. Nonetheless, the matter is getting serious. Phineas and Isabella are NOT going to the dance. In fact, Isabella claims to have no more feelings for Phineas. Things are now turning grim. Especially for Marie.

After seeing what has happened to her father, and what just happened to her, Marie is getting ready to cry as well. Seeing that her own existence is beginning to end, she becomes as full of fear as Phineas is full of misery.

"What now?" She asks as a tear drops from her eye.

After seeing her crying, Thomas tries to confort her by giving her a small hug.

"It's alright, Marie." Thomas says in a calm voice. "Everything will be fine."

While Thomas is holding Marie, he looks at Ferb. Although he told Marie that she'll be okay, he's actually not sure at all. Even Ferb is looking uncertain and upset. But not just because Marie is getting in deeper trouble, but also because his brother is getting closer to his miserable, lonely, alternate future. He has no intention on letting that happen when he can do something about it.

"I'll be right back."

And Ferb follows after Phineas, hoping to comfort him and to set things right.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Isabella's anwser, and it was no. A painful no at that. How can they keep Marie from fading into nothingness now?<strong>

**The next chapter will be unique in two ways. **

**Firstly, it'll be a song chapter. Secondly, I'm expecting it to turn out humour free, making it the darkest chapter as of yet. **

**In addition, it'll be a duet with Phineas and Isabella. But the beautful part of it is how they will sing it. They will be saying the same lines that'll have completely different meanings. It's inspired by an idea that the Nostalgic Critic gave me from his "Top 11 Villain songs".**

**I said once before that Isabella is acting as the main antagonist(villain) of the story. When you read the next cahpter, you'll see why.**

**Please don't hate me for making her the bad guy. :(**


	18. Burning Heart

Chapter 18: Burning Heart.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Not sure if the waiver was really necessary, since the OC's aren't even in this chapter. But, better safe then sorry. ****Also, a fair warning. This chapter is humour free, don't don't expect a big laugh.**

**The villain/hero song in this chapter is also called Burning Heart.**

* * *

><p>So far, it has not been a good day for Phineas. He had planned out everything, walked up to Isabella with the highest hopes, and told her that he loved her. And what did he get from it? Why, she told him that she didn't love him. And he knows now that she DID love him just the other day, until he forgot about their movie date. Because of this, her feelings for him is as good as gone. Phineas is now in pain because he understands it all now.<p>

As of now, he's just lying on his bed in the bedroom in loneliness, feeling that he's deserving what he's feeling.

Before having to sit alone for a second, Ferb walks into the room. Of course, since it's Ferb, there's still alot of silence. That is until Phineas starts to open up.

"Ferb, are all girls this complicated, or is it just me?" Phineas asks.

"A bit of column A, and a bit of column B." Ferb answers.

"Oh, who am I kidding? It really is my own fault. Maybe I don't desearve her."

Ferb can't see his step-brother like this. This is a rare moment for the usually optimistic and constantly smiling Phineas Flynn is actually broken down. In fact, this is probably the worst he's ever been.

"Maybe...she's better off if I wasn't in her life. Maybe...I can find someone else..."

But Ferb knows the answer to both of those statements. He's seen for himself what will happen if things don't turn out. Even though Ferb knows he can't tell Phineas what he knows, he still knows what he CAN tell him.

"I've never really agreed that if you love something, set it free. You should hang on to it for as long as you can." Ferb says. And because of how much he's saying, which isn't normal, Phineas sits up from his bed to pay more attention. "Also, it's not too late until AFTER the dance, Phineas. That's all I need to say."

Hoping that what he said helps, Ferb heads over to the door to leave Phineas alone again.

"The dance will be starting soon. You better get ready."

And with that, Ferb leaves the bedroom.

What Ferb had just told Phineas did indeed leave an impact on him. He does still have a chance if he meets up with Isabella at the dance. There's still hope for him. But the problem with having hope again is that he now fears if Isabella says no again. If that were to happen...who knows how Phineas would feel.

In her room, Isabella has also been thinking about the relationship between her and Phineas. How even though Phineas has started to like her how she did for him, she now wishes to have nothing between them. How because of him, she feels sadness...disapointment...pain...and to an extent, hatred.

"I've flirted with him many times...help him non-stop with my friends...we've been in the city of love...and nothing!" She says to herself. "Then he asks ANOTHER girl out before me. And When I finally got a date with him...HE BAILED!"

At the same time, they each open up a desk drawer and grab their own copies of a photo of the two of them. A friendly picture of them they took sometime earlier this summer. Both of them are looking at their pictures with great emotion. One with love...the other with anger.

Phineas...with love.

**"She's a girl...but no normal girl.  
>She's someone I proudly called my friend.<br>I thought what we had was perfect.  
><strong>**But now it's come to an end.**

**"Isabella, you have a heart that is so pure and kind,  
>but why can't you forgive this lonely fool?"<strong>

He begins holding his picture closer to his face to look at Isabella's face better.

**"If you don't forgive me, I just can not see,  
>exactly how I could live through school."<strong>

And Isabella...with anger.

**"Chance after chance, I've been patient.**  
><strong>Waiting for you to share your heart.<strong>  
><strong>But now I've grown tird of waiting.<strong>  
><strong>I think we've even grown apart!"<strong>

As she looks at her own photo, she begins to grip it tighter, almost like she's trying to crush it.

**"Phineas! I've had enough of these games!**  
><strong>I've followed you from here to France!<strong>  
><strong>If it took you until now to actually listen,<strong>  
><strong>I don't see we should even be friends!"<strong>

Whether by coincidence or by fate, they both simutaniously stand and begin singing together, despite being in two completely different homes. In addition, the atmosphere in their rooms become notably darker as the light dims and their shadows grow.

**"And thanks to you, my love. I'm feeling it!  
>This unbearable pain!<strong>  
><strong>It's just so much to take,<br>I think you're driving me insane!"**

As they continue to singer together, they're feelings begin to get more intense.

**"As I look at your face, I feel it!  
>And it makes my stomach churn!<strong>  
><strong>Why must you...torture me?<br>You're making my...heart...BURN!**

Born from the chaotic amount of feelings they're feeling, they begin to become delusional. They each turn to their walls where they see hundreds of posters of the other on them, all looking identical. Phineas looks scared as he sees Isabella's face all over his walls. Isabella, on the other hand, is angry from seeing Phineas all over her walls.

Phineas continues first.

**"What did I do?"**

Some of the pictures of Isabella begin to fade to black.

**"How did I hurt you?"**

More and more of the pictures begin to fade to black, leaving giant black picture behind.

**"Is there anyway to stop you from being mad?"**

Isabella takes her turn. The pictures of Phineas that have appeared in fer room don't fade away. Instead, she begins ripping the pictures down one by one.

**"To see your head!**  
><strong>To me, it's dead!"<strong>

**"Perhaps my feelings for you was just a faaaad!"**

After a short while, all but one picture in Phineas and Isabella's room are left. The one Isabella picture that hasn't turned black, and the Phineas pictured that isn't ripped off. But it's still Isabella's turn.

"**My heart's burning! My rage's rising!**  
><strong>I'll HAPPILY share with you the PAIN!"<strong>

Back to Phineas...

**"I WON'T QUIT! I will not yet sit!**  
><strong>Please old friend, <strong>  
><strong>don't let your love for me go in vaaaaaiin!"<strong>

Both of their doors open up simotaniously. When that happens, the kids both stop seeing picturew all over their walls. Both of their mothers enter their room to check on them. Amazingly enough, they each say the same thing to their children.

"Hey. I heard you've been feeling down lately." Linda and Vivian says to Phineas and Isabella respectfully. "Are you still going to the dance? It's going to start soon."

Amazingly enough, the kids share the same response to their mothers.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'll be down soon." They both say.

Their mothers, being assured that they are fine, even though Phineas and Isabella were lying, closed their doors and left them alone. Each being alone again, they take out their copies of the photos one last time and gaze at them. Isabella looks at it with a great amount of rage. Phineas, on the other hand, is smiling warmly.

"Isabella, as long as there's still a chance, I won't give up. Just like any of my other big ideas, I'll turn this impossibility possible! AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TODAY!"

After Phineas finishes his small speech, he gently puts down his photo of him and Isabella next to his bed.

"Phineas, I can't imagine a future with you anymore! You've broken my heart and it can't be fixed. For that, I'll be more then happy seeing your heart broken like mine. IN FACT, I HOPE IT DOES BREAK!"

And after Isabella finishes hers, she takes her picture and throws it across the room, breaking the frame on impact.

With one picture gently placed on a table and another lying broken on the ground, the two look down at them one more time, then start to finish their duet.

**"This burning...in my heart,  
>it can no longer be defined.<br>But fear not...my old friend..."**

They stare at their photos with great, burning passion as their song reaches its conclusion. The boy, burning with love. The girl, burning with hatred. Phineas is feeling the way Isabella has been dreaming for him to feel. But Isabella, unfortunately, is becoming more and more like the alternate future self that Ferb, Marie, and Thomas have been trying to stop.

**"When I'm done with you, your heart willlll...**

**beeee...**

And after one final big inhale from the singers, they scream out their final lines.

**MIIIIIINNN****NNNEEEE!"**

With that, their emotinal venting is finished. They've become calm once more. And their song...is over.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. The darkest and most dramatic chapter of the whole story. Completely humour free. Gotta say, I'm not use to that.<strong>

**This song I wrote is heavily inpired from the disney song "Hellfire". So give that a listen to really understand the feeling song gives off. The concept of the song however is based off the Sweeny Todd song "Pretty woman", where the two singers use the same lyrics to describe different people. God, I loved that movie.**

**And to make up for having no humour this chapter, the next one will have Doofenshmirtz's evil plan. Which automatically means "lol".**

**Ciao.**


	19. Arriving at the Dance

Chapter 19: Arriving at the Dance.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>The time to go to the school for the End-of-summer Dance has come. After only a few short hours of when Phineas last talked to Isabella, Phineas and Ferb got ready to head out and are being driven there by their mother.<p>

"So boys! Do either of you have some..._dates?_" Linda asks.

"Well, Mom. I'm hoping to share a dance with Isabella." Phineas says with optimism.

"Aww, how sweet. How about you, Ferb?"

Because of everything that's been going over the last few days, what with helping Phineas get together with Isabella, Ferb has completely forgtten to get a date for himself. Of course, being a ladies man like he is, he'll probably be fine.

After a short drive to the school, Linda drops off both of her sons out at the front entrance.

"Alright, boys. There's three girls who are chaperoning the dance, so you won't need me here. So just be sure to have fun and I'll pick you up after, ok?."

"That's cool. Bye, Mom."

Without being needed any further, Linda drives away, hoping her sons enjoy themselves.

"Hey, Ferb. You said Marie and Thomas were getting a ride here, didn't you?"

* * *

><p>Several blocks away from the school, what normally is a peaceful, unbusy road becomes of destruction. All of the people standing watch in awe and horror as they see a tiny little car, half the size of a normal one and only having enough room for two small people, swerving all over the road. It's a miracle that no one has gotten run over yet. And who's the one driving one might ask?<p>

"Boy, this thing is getting some distance, considering I'm only using AAA batteries." Marie says.

"Marie, it's one thing to build a kid-size car for us, but I INSIST that you let me drive!" Thomas says.

"No! You're too young to drive?" Marie responds.

"Too young to..Marie, your younger then ME!"

"Well, you don't have a license."

"NEITHER DO YOU!"

This, of course, cause the futuristic duo to go in an all out verbal brawl while Marie is driving. And as they argue, they they scream at each other, neither one can hear a thing that the other saying. They're behaving as if they were an old married couple.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE AT THE WHEEL...I SWEAR, YOUR COUSINS ARE SO MUCH EASIER TO WORK WITH!"  
>"WELL, WHO'S DRIVING NOW, HUH?...AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY DRIVING, WHY NOT TAKE THE BUS?"<p>

**SMASH!**

Because Marie wasn't paying attention to the road, the mini car she was driving crashes right into a tree, stopping the car AND the bickering. They got lucky for two reasons as well. Neither one of them is hurt, and the tree they crashed in is on the yard of the school, which is where they were going anyway.

"How...did we not die just now?" Thomas asks.

With a smile and closed eyes, Marie answers..."We had our seat belts on! They save more lives then you think."

Happy that they were able to get to the school in one piece, Marie steps out of the mini car to meet up with Phineas and Ferb. Thomas, however, is still in shock from what just happened.

"Well, at least I haven't suffered from Marie's mishap for once in my-" bBAM!/b The airbag deploys and hits Thomas right in the face. "Nevermind."

* * *

><p><em>"Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated..."<em>

"Ok, Pinky the Chihuahua! Now that we're finally getting some time in this fanfiction story, let me explain how I will use the Incineratinator to SET FIRE TO THE MOON!"

Doctor Doofenshmirtz walks over to the Incineratinator to show off the four rockets that are connected to it. Each rocket has a syllable of either "In", "cin", "er", and "ate" marked on them.

"You see, Pinky the Chihuahua, the "In" rocket is full of concentrated hydrogen, "cin" is full of explosives, and "er", well that one is your trap."

With a push of a button on the control panel, a claw comes out of the rocket to grab Pinky. It then shoves him into a pilot seat where a glass bubble window closes up, trapping Pinky in the rocket.

"Now before you say anything, I'm aware that you need oxygen to make fire ignite, so normally, you can't set fire to anything in space. Even if it's the moon! But after looking at my telescope to study it, I made a shocking discover! There is indeed, oxygen on the moon!"

Pinky simply raises an eyebrow when Doofenshmirtz makes his claim that the moon has oxygen.

"It's true! After looking at it real close, I found out that a huge chunk of the moon is covered with grass! And grass makes oxygen. Strangely enough, I also spotted a few cows up there. No clue why. It's still bothering me." The doctor says as he scratches his head in confusion. "But the point is, it IS possible now for me **TO SET FIRE TO THE MOON!"**

Following his sentence, some very dramatic music starts playing out of no where.

"Oh, THERE'S the music." He says. "Now, any other questions?"

Pinky does have a question. Being a dog and unable to talk, he points over to the forth rocket makred "ate", since Doofenshmirtz hasn't explained its purpose.

"Oh, THAT rocket? Well, I though it be wierd to have two rockets with one syllables marked on them and one with a two syllable name. I just thought it would make more sense to have a forth rocket so all for have one syllable names. In short, that last one doesn't do anything. Now then. All I need to do now is to open up the roof launch my rockets!"

After pressing a button on his wall. the hatch door that makes up the roof the building begins to open up to prepare for the attack on the moon.

"Of course, I'm going to have to wait for it to get a little darker out so we can actually SEE the moon. I mean if it's day time, how will people know if the moon is actually on fire?"

* * *

><p>Back at the school, Marie and Thomas finally meet up with Phineas and Ferb. Thomas, due to an accident, is holding up a tissue up to his nose, and it's a nose he's inherit from Ferb, so it's a surprisingly big one.<p>

"What...um...?" Phineas begins to ask.

"Don't ask." Thomas says.

"So fa-Phineas!" Marie says, almost spilling the beans. "Wheres Isabella?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her! And if she's not here, I'll have to wait! One way or another, SHE'S DANCING WITH ME TONIGHT!"

Filled with determination and newfound hope, Phineas marches right into the school, hoping to see Isabella as soon as he can. He doesn't plan to rest until she forgives him and shares a dance with him.

"Hmm. You gotta love his persistance." Thomas says. "By the way, Dad. How are we going to help Phineas get her dream girl?"

Ferb stays silent like he usually does. But this isn't his usual silence. Normally, Ferb is a man of action. But now, he's not even taking any action.

"You...haven't thought of anything...have you?"

It's true. Ferb is ashamed by the fact that he doesn't have an answer. The handyman capable of fixing anything if finally out of ideas.

And to make matters worse, Marie takes immidiate notice when her right arm begins to fade. But, her arm gets restored seconds later. Last time this happened, she got scared and feared for the worst. This time, she managed to stay calm and her mind focuses.

"We'll just have to wing it. That's what you and Daddy ALWAYS do! I'm sure we'll think of something." Marie says.

Hearing Marie's can-do attitude makes Ferb feel much better, being capible of making him smile. Since Marie still thinks they can do it,Ferb knows now that they WILL do it.

"Hey, Dad. Where's Perry? I haven't seen him." Thomas asks.

"Where's Perry?"I've been wandering where Candace has been for the last few days." Ferb says back.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Ferb and the others, Perry has been enjoying his vacation time. Currently, he's enjoying a nice walk with another platypus. The second platypus looks just like Perry, except she is pink and has eye lashes. He is obviously on a date.<p>

"Krrrrr."  
>"Hrrrrr."<p>

He doesn't realize it at first, but Perry walks right pass the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building. When he looks up, he notices how the roof of the building began to open up, making Perry realize that Doofenshmrtz is up to no good again.

"Krrrr."

Feeling like he's enjoyed his vacation enough, he decides that he wants to help Pinky and join in on the fun. So he pulls out his fedora, places it on his head, and grabs a grapling hook gun. He aims up, fires, and before you know it, he's on his way to the penthouse to fight Doofenshmirtz.

But before he forgets, he drops back down to hand his phone number over to his date and gives her the hand sign "call me". Then he goes back up.

Getting Agent P's number makes the girl platypus utter out a "Heehee!" in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not the most exciting chapter, but I'm glad it isn't since it's meant to help you recover from the depressing last chapter by making you laugh your ass off! It'll also prepare for the upcoming chapter.<strong>

**I can not think of anything else to say. So ciao!**


	20. Inside the Dance

Chapter 20: Inside the Dance

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>Now that all of the kids are finally at the school, the time for the dance to start is nigh. All they need to do now is wait in line to get into the gymnasium, which is where the dance will be. At the entrance is where 3 young ladies, the chaperones for the dance, are writing down the names of everyone who're going in to make sure everyone is accounted for. Being last to come, Phineas, Ferb, and their futuristic friends are near the back of the line.<p>

Phineas notice the two people who are currenlty at the front of the line. One boy with a huge smile on his face, and a girl who doesn't look quite as happy.

"There they are!" Phineas says from the back.

Back at the front...

"Names please?" The first chaperone asks.

"I'm Baljeet! And this is my date, Isabella!" He says with excitement.

"Baljeet, this is just for tonight. So don't get used to it." Isabella says.

"I'll take what I can get!"

After giving their names, and getting a stamp on their hands, Baljeet and Isabella walk into the gym to start enjoying the dance. Of course, Baljeet will be the only one between the two who'll really be enjoying it. And after they go in...

"Bastante miedo ver esos dos van en una fecha, no es cierto?" The second chaperone asks the third.

"I know, right? It's horrifying!" the third girl says.

Before too long, Phineas,Ferb, Marie, and Thomas are finally at the front of the line. Phineas is nervous, but eager to get in and get to Isabella. But first, they need to get through the door and past the chaperones.

"Hi kids! Welcome to the end-of-summer dance! I'm Eliana, this is Paola, and we call our last buddy here Melly."

"Hello/Hola!" Melly and Paola says repectfully.

"Can we get your names, please?"

"I'm Phineas Flynn. Please let me in right away! I need to get in their right away to tell a girl how I feel!"

"AWW..." Eliana and Paola say together, loving the young romance they're seeing. Not wanting to keep him away from his girl, they quickly stamp Phineas's hand so he can get inside quickly. Then, they let Ferb give his name.

"Ferb Fletcher." He says to the girls.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Melly shouts as she bends down and gives him a big hug. "If I could, I could just take you home with me!"

Happy that he's already getting attention from the ladies, Ferb begins to smile and raise his eyebrows up and down. But, business before pleasure. So Ferb just takes the stamp on his hand and walks in to follow Phineas.

The came Thomas and Marie's turn.

"Ustedes no van a esta escuela, verdad?" Paola asks.

"What? What did you just say?" Thomas asks.

"She asked if we go to this school or not." Marie says to Thomas. Then she turns to Paola to answer her question. "No. No, nosotros no"

"WAIT!" Eliana says. "Aren't you two Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher?"

Thomas and Marie have become quite surprised by the fact that the chaperone recognizes them.

"Uhh...Yeah?" Marie answers.

Hearing that it's them immidiately got the girls excited, as they begin to jump up and down with exitement, while also wierding out the kids."

"Ok, ok! Heres your stamps and have fun!" Eliana says to them, then allowing them to walk in. But even after they left, the girls were still very cheerful.

"Creo que se se besan?" Paola asks.

"I think they will!" Melly answers.

As Thomas and Marie walk into the gym, they look back at their chaperones.

"Paola and Eliana girl seem really cool, huh?" Marie asks.

"Personally, Melly was my favourite of the three." Thomas says.

* * *

><p>Back at Doofenshmirtz's...<p>

"Ok, Pinky the Chihuahua. It looks like it's just about late enough. I can see the moon MUCH better now. NOW! I may set it on fire! All I need to do is launch the Hydrogen and ignition rockets to the moon, and it will go BOOM! And I will do Keven Destructicon proud!"

Doofenshmirtz is just about ready to launch, but being trapped in one of the rockets, Pinky can't stop him. He tries to break out, but can only fail.

"Oh, don't feel too bad, Pinky the Chihuahua. I'm sure if Perry was here, he wouldn't be able to-"

SMACK!

Suddenly, the doctor was kicked down to the ground by none other then his normal nemesis, Agent P!

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz shouts. "I thought you were on vacation. Well, it's nice to see that you had cut it short to check out my most evil scheme yet. **TO SET FIRE TO THE MOON!**"

After saying his last line, Doofenshmrtz allows there to be a long silence. Almost as if he's expecting something.

"Ok, that soundtrack must have a mind of it's own or something. First it plays, then it doesn't!" The doctor says as he begins to get annoyed. "Oh, sorry Perry the Platypus. I almost forgot about you. Hold on, Pinky! I'll destroy you while setting fire to the moon in a minute. I put a magazine in there, so help your self."

Now having to wait for Doofenshmirtz to continue, Pinky sits down in his trap, pulls out the magazine, and begins to wait.

* * *

><p>Back at the dance, the fun and excitement for all of the kids have finally begun. Some kids are dancing with their dates, some are enjoying the snacks and drinks, and some are simply chatting about what they did during the summer. Everyone is having fun. Everyone except one little girl who's manly here for spite. But on the bright side, her date, who's she's dancing with, has big grin on his face.<p>

"Oh, Isabella! It must've been destiny for the two of us to be dancing together at the end-of-summer dance. I mean of all the boys and all the girls for us to go with, we ended up going together."

"Just be quiet and dance." She answers.

Not too far from where Baljeet and Isabella were dancing, Phineas and the others are watching them. But Phineas doesn't care. He wants her.

"I'm going in, guys! Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Ferb, Thomas, and Marie all shout.

Now's finally the time! Phineas is going to move in for the kill! Wanting to talk to the girl he wants to dance with more then anyone, he takes a step forward to...

"SWARM! SWARM! SWARM!"

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!  
>STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!<p>

Without being allowed to take another step step forward, a small army of girls cover the area between Phineas and Isabella, completely blocking off Phineas. It's no secret who these girls are. With or without their uniforms, these are clearly the Fireside Girls that Isabella commands. Directly in front of Phineas is Isabella's right and left hands, Gretchen and Adyson.

"Girls? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Phineas." Adyson apologizes. "But our troop leader has ordered us not to let you anywhere near here tonight. Every single Fireside Girl in her troop is here to make sure it stays that way."

"Well, except for Ginger, since she has a crush on Baljeet." Gretchen adds.

The thought that Isabella is putting so much effort to keep Phineas apart from her isn't just bothering Phineas, but it even begins to get Thomas worried. He's not just seeing how the Fireside Girls are interferring, but from where he's standing, he taking a good look at Isabella from a distance. Although she's been frowning at every minute so far at the dance, now that her troop is blocking off Phineas, she's actually begun to smile. But it's not the usual happy-go-lucky smile. With a small smirk and her eyes narrowed, it's more like an evil smile of sorts.

Seeing this makes Thomas scared as a thought comes to his head. He then walks up to Ferb and Marie whisper to whisper something to them.

_"Dad, I think Aunt Isabella is becoming more and more like the Aunt Izzy we saw in the changed future! You know, how she became cruel and bitter? I don't think we've changed ANYTHING at all!"_

"Oh...my..." Marie starts to say. "I think...I'm feeling a little light headed..."

Marie is getting more then just light headed. Her body is starting to fade in and out again. But it's happening in a more frequently then it was earlier this morning. The only bright side about it is that it's not extremely noticable, so only Ferb and Thomas, who know about Marie's 'condition' is noticing it. Now being spooked as well, Ferb whispers something back.

_"I'm sure the Isabella we all know and love is still here. We just have to trust my brother to bring her back."_

"Ooh...I'm not..."

Just like when they were back in the alternate future, Marie has suddenly lost alot of her energy, nearly falling over in the progress. Thankfully, Thomas and Ferb have grabbed her arms before she had the chance to fall over. Things are getting VERY serious now.

"I'll find her a spot to sit down." Thomas says.

Needing Marie to keep up her strength, Thomas does just that and walks her over to gym's bleachers so she can have a place to sit down. With their future kids not being able to help, Phineas and Ferb alone have to try and get through the wall of Fireside Girls.

"Girls, please! I HAVE to talk to Isabella! Let me through!" Phineas says. "It's important!"

"I'm sorry, Phineas." Gretchen says. "But...Isabella insisted that you don't get through. And although we're not really sure what's gotten over her lately, we've agreed to keep our promise and help. We're really, REALLY sorry, Phineas."

He can't believe what he's hearing. Isabella really is putting in all the stops to keep him away from her. Phineas came all the way down to the dance to make up for everything that's happen and to share a dance with Isabella, the girl he's been falling in love with. And now he can't get anywhere near her.

And on top of all that, Ferb is getting scared not just because his brother is striking out from Isabella, but because of this, Marie is starting to fade away again. If Phineas can't get back together with Isabella, then their time-traveling daughter...

Ferb can't tell the truth about who Thomas and Marie are, but he can't think of anything else either. He has no idea on how to help Phineas OR Marie.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK AND HEAD COLDS FOR MAKING THIS TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE!**

**But, I'm feeling much better now. :)**

**The first part of the chapter, I'm sorry for making it so slow paced, but couldn't and write that in for the creators of Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher. If you haven't yet, I INSIST on going to their deviantart pages. They got fantastic fanart and are super nice. And if you've been liking this story, thank THEM for the inspiration for it.**

**PS: Sorry for the cliffhanfer. Ciao.**


	21. The Kiss

Chapter 21: The Kiss

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>"HAH! I got you NOW, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says. "Good thing I had a spare trap."<p>

It's true. Doofenshmirtz, using a giant hamster cage, which even comes with a giant hamster water bottle attached, has trapped Perry the Platypus. Now both Perry and Pinky are trapped by the doctor.

"Now normally, I would be trying to destroy you at this point. But, since you're still on vacation, I'm going to be trying to destroy my temperary nemesis, Pinky the Chihuahua! You don't mind, do you?"

Still being trapped in the rocket, Pinky begins to scratching on the glass like a door, but success is very limited.

"Soon, you will be fired to the moon, THEN, I'll set FIRE to it!"

His last sentence is followed by, once more, some dramatic music.

"OH, COME ON! That last sentence wasn't even bolded! That's it, I give up."

* * *

><p>With a wall of Fireside girls blocking off his way to Isabella, Phineas is unable to get to her. And because of this one more obstacle, the future may remain the same. With Phineas living in loneliness, Isabella living with aggression, and of course, Marie not living AT ALL!<p>

Ever since he first met Marie, Ferb had decided that he would **NEVER**, under any circumstances, tell anyone that she's Phineas and Isabella's daughter from the future. **ESPECIALLY** Phineas and Isabella, since he fears about what it could do to the timestream. But, after seeing the possible future, witnessing how cold Isabella is being, watching Phineas on the verge of giving up, and of course, watching Marie practically dying, he decides that there's no other aleternative.

"Phineas, there's something I have to tell you."

"Hold that thought, Ferb!" Phineas says. "I need to say something to the girls too."

Ferb didn't expect to hear what he just heard. But, if Phineas has something that could help the situation, there's no reason to not let him.

"Look, I know I haven't been the best friend to Isabella, and I'm sorry. I know I've been letting her down lately, and I'm sorry. But most of all, I know that I've hurt Isabella, and I'm sorry. But now I'm done doing any harm to her. I...I just want to have things the way they were, where at least we were both happy. AT least SHE was happy. So please. Let me speak to her. I'm sure I fix things up with her. And...and...I just have to. I have to...because...well...wow, I'm really no good at this. Because...I-I love her. So PLEASE let me through!"

Phineas's speech has not only surprised Ferb, as he's not used to see his brother show such feelings, but has also left the Fireside Girls in tears. Each girl can feel the romance that Phineas is trying his best to show.

"T-th-that was...BEAUTIFUL!" Gretchen shouts.

It's unanimously ageered by all of the Fireside Girls. They are all so touched by Phineas's gesture that they don't just deform the barrier they were making, but they all form a group hug for themselves so they can cry with each other.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like it's just about dark enough." Doofenshirtz says. "Ready to br the first dog to go to the moon, Pinky the Chihuahua?"<p>

It is time for the doctor to launch his attack onto the moon. And with Perry stuck in the hamster cage and Pinky trapped inside one of the rockets, he may very well succeed.

"Ruff ruff! Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!"

"Bark all you want, Pinky! For in a second, I won't be hearing you."

True to his word, he pushes a button on the Incineratinator control panel, and shortly after, the rockets launch one by one. The rocket with the hydrogen, the one with the igniter, and sadly, the one that Pinky is trapped in. In a matter of seconds, Pinky the Chihuahua is out gone from Perry and Doofenshmirtz's sight.

Seeing his comrade fly up and head towards the moon does not please Perry the Platypus at all. The idea of his ally and friend reaching an unexpected end brings misery to the secret agent platypus.

"Excellent. And after the moon is on fire, I'll celebrate with the fireworks I got this morning. A perfect way to end the ultimate evil plan! I'll set it up so it'll make my face in sky! Oooh, it'll be so cool!"

Now waiting for the moon to burn as planned, the doctor grabs a chair and places it next to Perry's cage, wanting to get comfy when the moon is set on fire.

"You know, Perry the Platypus? I'm glad it's not you who's up there. It would've been a shame if my true nemesis miss out on seeing my greatest evil plan come to fruition. Good thing you went on vacation." The doctor says, being happy that Perry isn't in Pinky's shoes. "Hey, I bet 50 bucks that Pinky will still find a way back down here and foil me."

* * *

><p>Back at the dance...<p>

There's now absolutely nothing blocking Phineas off from Isabella. Well, except for Baljeet, but he's by no means an obstacle. Isabella can also see that little is blocking off Phineas now. The fact the Fireside girls broke their promise anger her even futher.

"Come on, Baljeet. Let's find another spot to dance." Isabella says.

"YAY! Oops. Sorry, forgot I can't be too excited."

Wanting to keep Phineas away, she grabs Baljeet's arm and tries to get some distance from him.

"ISABELLA! WAIT!"

Phineas tries to chase after her, but unluckily for him, a small crowd of kids runs by between him and her. Because of this, he quickly loses track of her. And because there's already to many people at the dance now, finding her again may be tricky.

"Ok, everyone! Sorry we're late!"

Phineas recognizes the voice immidiately. Jeremy Johnson, as well as his band, have arrived at the dance as Phineas himself requested. He and his band mates have made their way to the stage are ready to play.

"Alright, I'm glad you guys haven't started having too much fun without us. I see alot of cute little couples here, so let's make this extra nice for you guys. We'll start by playing a song we we're suppose to play at a previous concert. We hope you'll all have as much fun as we do playing for you kids."

And with no further adieu, the band starts playing.

**"It's funny how words**  
><strong>Are never what's heard.<strong>  
><strong>Cause still I don't know what you're thinking."<strong>

Phineas is very lucky that Jeremy came when he did. When the band starts to play, alot of the kids clear up the center for the ones who're actually dancing. Although Phineas fails to see the girl he's looking for...

"PHINEAS!" Ferb shouts out. "SHE"S RIGHT THERE!"

With the proper point in the direction, Phineas DOES find Isabella, who's dancing with Baljeet. Although Ba;jeet isn't paying much attention, Isabella is displeased once more that Phineas has spotted her.

"Dang it."

With Isabella at plain sight, Phineas begins marching right over to her to share his thoughts with her. Sadly, Isabella is in no mood. But as Phineas gets closer to her, and after looking at Baljeet, she comes up with something, as well as an evil smile on her face.

"So Isabella! Are you having fun with me?" Baljeet asks. "If not, then please forgive me, for I don't normally talk with many other-"

Before Baljeet can finish his sentence, and while Phineas is still looking, Isabella does the unthinkable. She grabs Baljeets head, pulls it inward...

...and kisses him.

Phineas stops dead in his tracks when he saw what he just saw. Not even Ferb can believe what he saw, nor can Thomas and Marie. In fact, Marie must be the one who got hurt by this the most, since she's seeing her own mother kiss someone other then her father.

After what felt like forever, Isabella lets Baljeet go.

"WHOO HOO! A KISS FROM A GIRL!"

Phineas can not believe what he just saw. He walked into the dance, feeling greAsat determination and persistance to share a dance with Isabella. But in an instant, thanks to Isabella kissing another boy before his very eyes, he's become completely heart broken and begins to feel a pain that he's never felt before. He now realizes that Isabella no longers likes him like she used to. That said, Phineas is feeling that it's time for him to give up.

But Phineas isn't the only one who feels this way. Seeing her mother kiss Baljeet makes Marie believe that there is no wpossible way to fix the future. And as if she wasn't already feeling weak, now she's completely lost faith. And as a final touch of misery, Ferb and Thomas are feeling completely useless that they can't think of a way to help Phineas and Marie feel better.

The only one who really is smiling right now...is the now cruel Isabella.

"Well Tommy. I think this is it."

"Don't talk like that, Marie." Thomas says to reassure Marie.

"Tommy...face it. There's nothing you can do. I'm...as good as dead."

As the situation gets more and more dire and Marie's outlook gets more and more grim, her body fades more and more. It's only a mattera matter of time before she loses all of her strength and disappears in time.

Ferb, who's watching Phineas and Marie, the father and daughter, and seeing both of their misery at what's suppose to be an exciting dance. But even with even the brightest light no longer on their side, he refuses to fail his niece, his son, OR his brother, who're all also his best friends. He remains calm and looks around. He sees how Thomas is trying to comfort Marie. He also remembers his love for her. A last resort has entered his mind.

"Phineas, did you know Thomas has a crush on Marie?" Ferb asks Phineas.

"He...he does?"

"Look at those two. Maybe they may inspire you."

Ferb hopes that seeing Thomas's love for Marie may make Phineas try and talk to Isabella again. But what's about to happen is something that not even Ferb will expect.

"It's over Tommy. There's nothing we can do."

Thomas has never seen her like this. The more she's hurting, the more he does too. But after Marie drops a tear from her eye, he finds that he can't take anymore. Deciding that, he toughens himself up, wipes off his own tears with his arm, and stands up.

"Stand up." He says boldy.

"Hmm?" Marie asks.

"I said stand up."

"Why? It won't matter soon. Nothing will matter soon. **I** won't matter."

"MARIA ELIZABETH FLYNN! STAND UP RIGHT NOW!"

Hearing her full name? With a strike of fear, Marie decides that she has no choice but to stand up. Luckily, although Phineas is watching, due to the loud noises from the dance, he didn't hear Thomas say 'Flynn'.

"Marie, this is nothing like the you I've grown up with! I remember the you from when we played in our playpen. I remember the you from when you blow us up on a daily basis. I remember the you from before we came to this time period. And among ALL of those memories, I've NEVER seen you quit out on me or your friends! SO DON'T YOU BE GIVING UP JUST YET!"

Marie sees where Thomas is getting at, but she sees it as pointless.

"Tommy. There's nothing I CAN do. It's over. We're never going to see each other again."

"DON'T YOU BE GIVING UP ON ME, MARIE!"

"AND WHY CAN'T I?" She shouts as she starts crying again.

**"BECAUSE MY MOTHER TAUGHT ME TO NEVER KISS A QUITER!"**

And with a strong grip, he grabs her by shoulder, and kisses her, having lip contact in less then a second! Her eyes widen as much as humanly possible, for she did not see this coming! Thomas's eyes, however, are closed, so he may feel the kiss to it's fullest.

With one final second of enjoyment, Thomas pulls back his head and lets Marie go.

"T-T-TH-TH-THOMAS!" She says as she stutters, using Thomas's actual name for the first time. She even starts to blush up, showing that she definitly felt something there.

"Marie, I never want to see you like that again. GOT IT?"

Still blushing, and not even thinking about their problem, she nods in agreement.

Even Ferb is surprised that Thomas had just done what he just did. But it did what Ferb had hoped it would do. Phineas, after being surprised as well, stops wallowing in misery, and becomes inspired by Thomas.

"I just gave up before I even did what I wanted to do." Phineas says to Ferb. "But Thomas just did something that I don't think I wouldn't be able to muster the courage for in a million summers. Maybe I'll take a page from his book. Thanks for the heads up, Ferb. I think I owe a thank you to Thomas too."

Once again filled with determination and no longer pain, Phineas begins to make his way to Isabella one final time. He knows that she already did the worst thing she could do, so there's nothing that she can do to stop him now. But he doesn't care about what just happened. He only cares about what he must do.

And Ferb, seeing that in Phineas now, can't help but put a smile on his face. He knows for sure now that his brother will make things right with Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest...ass...chapter...as...of...yet. Feels like it took forever to write. But it was worth writing.<strong>

**Comedy...tragedy...twists and turns...it has them all. **

**The last few chapter (probably only 2 left) will be about this long since I don't want to seperate them into smaller bits. But don't fear tge grand finale, for future stories will follow! YAY!**

**The big moment is coming, and it will be as unstoppable as Phineas is in the story right now. So hang on tight and PLEASE be patient. Can't rush something as epic as this.**

**Until then...ciao!**

**(PS: With a title like "The Kiss" how many minds did I freak when those parts actually came?)  
><strong>

**(PPS: Stinkfly3, I'm sorry, but I just had to make it depressing again. But hopefully, you loved the love that followed.)  
><strong>


	22. Phineas's last chance

Chapter 22: Phineas's last chance

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

* * *

><p>After seeing what Thomas had just done to Marie, Phineas now feels invincible. No matter what Isabella does to keep him away, there's nothing she can do now to stop him from approaching her and she's not liking it.<p>

"Baljeet, can we find another place to dance?"

"Are you kidding? I think we're already in the best spot in the entire gym!"

Since Baljeet is refusing to move, it's Isabella realizes now that she's going to have to talk to Phineas whether she wants to or not. She also knows that kissing Baljeet again isn't going to help a second time.

But before Phineas can speak with Isabella, he has to deal with her date first.

"BALJEET!" Phineas shouts.

Hearing Phineas shout at him scares Baljeet a bit. He immidiately turns around to see Phineas. And as Phineas comes closer, he gets even more scared. And when Phineas is finally face to face with Baljeet...

"Baljeet, I'll do every one of your science projects from now to Christmas if you break up with Isabella right now!" Phineas says with a very innocent and friendly voice.

The offer Phineas makes is one he simply can not refuse. So turns around back to Isabella and says...

"I'm sorry Isabella, but this can't work out. It's not you, it's me. I really like you and all, but I have to be concerned about my grades too. And at the moment, I'm afraid that I have to choose my grades over a relationship. Besides, it's probably for the best anyway since I've been keeping in contact with Mishti, and I think it may actually get serious someday. In fact if you ever see her again, don't bring up what happen here to her. Anyway, I'm sorry, good luck, and I hope we can stay friends."

Now having broken up his date with Isabella, Baljeet leaves her behind and walks over to hang out with his best friend/enemy, Buford. Budord looks very surprised by what happened.

"DUDE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR A GIRL ALL SUMMER!" Buford asks.

"I have no regrets."

* * *

><p>Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz is waiting patiently for the rockets from his Incineratinator to reach the moon and set fire to it. His most evil plot ever and the biggest act of arson in human history, and he's about to get away with it.<p>

"Come on. Come ON!" He shouts. "SET FIRE TO THE MOON ALREADY! Oh man, this is exciting! The fireworks I'll set off after this works will feel so good for the celebration! Do you plan on staying for it, Perry the Platypus?"

Still trapped in the hamster cage, Perry has witness what may very well be Pinky the Chihuahua's demise. All he can really do now is look up to wait for the moon to be set on fire. But as he looks up to the sky, he sees something.

He sees...a miracle!

"KRRR! KRRR! KRRR!" Perry shouts as he begins to jump for joy.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you doing? You don't normally look so happy when I do evil."

Doofenshmirtz eventually notices that Perry is looking up to the sky, so he looks up too. He then realizes why Perry was jumping for joy. The rockets that were fired at the moon. They're coming back down to the earth, back to where they were fired.

"WHAT! OH NO! WHY ARE THEY COMING BACK DOWN!"

Now being perplexed by the situation, Doofenshmirtz pulls out a portable telescope, or 'Zoominator' as it is marked, and looks up to see what's going on. With the zoominator, he sees what's happening. Pinky the Chihuahua has managed to escape from his trap rocket, and is bringing one of the second ones back. Pinky is doing this because he's managed to get inside and is now piloting it from the inside.

"Look Perry! He did it!" Doofenshmirtz says. "He escaped my trapped, somehow got inside of the igniter rocket, and found the manual controls for it to bring it back down towards me! He's truely become an experienced secret agent!"

Although happy at first that his tempeoary nemisis is about to defeat him, a thought suddenly occurs to Doofensmirtz. And that though is that a rocket is on it's way down to land on top of him!

"Whoa, tha really isn't much of a victory on my end, now is it?"

* * *

><p>Now sererated from Baljeet and having nothing left to stop him, Isabella will have no choice but to let Phineas talk to her, and everyone else is happy to see it. Ferb is happy that his brother is finally speaking to her again, Marie and Thomas are happy that there's still hope, and of course, Phineas is happy that the moment he's been waiting has arrived.<p>

"Phineas, no matter what you try, even if you make every boy in the world turn me away, there's no way you will EVER go out with me now. There's NOTHING-"

"Isabella, just stop it. You've been acting nothing like yourself lately, and I don't like it."

"Oh, NOW you notice me." Isabella says angerly. "Right when I finally decided to HATE you! Why is it that you've been so persistant to come here with me?"

"Because I've been wanting to do THIS all summer long!"

Doing exactly what inspired him to talk to Isabella again, which he has Thomas to thank for, he grabs hold of Isabella and plants a kiss right on her lips! And perhaps because she's Marie's mother, she has the exact same reaction Marie had, with her eyes wide open from the surprise kiss.

Over at the bleachers where Thomas, Marie, and now Ferb, are sitting, they're now looking please that Phineas has finally made his move. If Marie wasn't feeling so weak, she'd be sqealing with excitement.

Evetually, Phineas drops the kiss, leaving Isabella with face that's completely red. She also begins to smile and stutter from the affection. In a instant, Phineas has put an end to the cruel women Isabella was going to become and brought back the girl he always knew.

"Ph-Ph..Phi-Phi-Ph-Phi-PHINEAS! I-I-I CAN'T BELIEVE...Y-YOU...I don't know what to say!"

Before anyone else gets to say anything, Jeremy's band on the stage finishes up their song and prepares for the next.

"Ok, everyone!" jeremy shouts. "Thanks to a special request, we're going to be singing a song I'm pretty sure you all will recognize! Here we go!"

And the band begins playing again, and it is indeed a song everyone knows. Especially Phineas and Isabella. The signature song of Love handle, You Snuck your Way Right Into My Heart. A song that fits Phineas and Isabella perfectly for this occasion.

**"I should've know, from how I felt,**  
><strong>When we were together.<strong>  
><strong>And even more when we were apaaaa-art!<strong>  
><strong>You tip toed in, and you got under my skin!"<strong>

**"You snuck your way right into my heaaaa-art!"**

Jeremy is singing the song beautifully. He's setting the mood up perfectly for the young couple.

"Well Isabella, just say that you'll dance with me."

Phineas didn't even had to ask. After the bold thing he just did, Isabella feels that she's all his now. So as Phineas puts his hand out for her, she puts hers in his.

Since the song playing is a rather romantic one, many of the dates at the dance, including Phineas and Isabella, begin to slow dance in the center of the gym. The romance that's being felt between the two is really starting to stir up. For the first time in a few days, both Phineas and Isabella are as happy as they can be.

"Hey Marie." Thomas says. "Would you...like to share a dance?"

"WHAT! You realize you're going to be in big trouble with me when we get home because of that kiss, right?" Marie says, regaining her energy as well.

Thomas realizes now that he should've expected the hot headed red-head to get angry after kissing her.

"But yeah. Ok." She says with a smile.

Although surprised that she just said she'll dance, Thomas is in no position to complain. Both are smiling as they make their way to the dance floor but before they leave, they come back to Ferb.

"Hey Dad, you ok being by yourself here?" Thomas asks.

Ferb is perfectly fine being alone now. With a big smile on his face, he gives his signature thumbs up to Thomas. After which, Thomas and Marie make their way to the dance area, where begin to slow dance like everyone else. Especially like Marie's parents are.

**"I put up barriers, to shield my emotions.**  
><strong>A wall you could never break apaaaaa-art<strong>  
><strong>But like a ninja of love, rappelling down from above,"<strong>

As the next line comes up, Phineas begins to lip sing it with Isabella standing in front of him

**"You snuck your way right into my heart."**

Isabella can't help but giggle and blush at Phineas. Phineas does the same after seeing her do it.

At the bleachers, Ferb sits proudly as he watches the romance. From both Phineas and Isabella, and from Thomas and Marie, who've also started to share a dance. As the future kids dance, they notice that Marie is no longer fading like she was and is fully visible again. This means only one thing.

They succeeded in restoring the future to how it should be.

* * *

><p>Back at Doofenshmirtz's, the evil doctor has, unfortunately, gotten trapped under the rocket, which is now crushing him.<p>

"Well, if I could survive geting hit by a 2 ton ball of tin foil moving at 200 miles an hours, it's no surprise that I survived this."

Having finally defeated Doofenshmirtz, and just in time for Perry's vacation to end, he leaves the doctor and heads home, leaving the doctor to wallow in defeat.

"CURSE YOU, PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA!" He screams in anger. "Hey, did you hear that? I finally cursed you! You really have become an excellant agent! I will commend you for Major Monobrow for you!"

As Pinky makes his way out the door, he opens the gate to Perry's hamster cage trap and frees him. Then, Pinky makes his way to Doofenhmirtzs fireworks while Perry heads to the Incineratinator controls..

"Oh, don't worry about those, guys. My plan failed, so there's not going to be any fireworks."

But, the two Agent P's didn't listen to him. Pinky takes out a match and lights up one of the fireworks. Perry also sets the Inator to self-destruct. With the entire place ready to blow up, they both run out quicky before it's too late.

"Ok, just for that, you're not getting that commendation."

**BOOOOM!**

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

As Pinky and Perry casually walk out of the building, they don't even turn around to watch the giant explosion they had set off. The explosion not only destroys Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, but also sends Doofenshmirtz himself into the air as the fireworks go off.

* * *

><p>Back at the dance...<p>

"So Phineas...about that kiss I gave Baljeet..." She begins to say in embarrisment. "I didn't mean anything...a-and I'm sorry if..."

"Isabella, don't even bring that up again. The only thing that matters to me right now...is THIS moment."

It really touches her that Phineas is able to forgive her after the way she's been treating him lately. This really does prove to her that Phineas cares for her more then she ever realizes.

"Well then...how about we get started on that grand finale for the summer you've been planning? What are we going to be doing?"

Phineas gasps when she brings that up. "OH NO! With all the time I've been spending trying to come here with you, I've completely forgot about the final big idea for end the dance!"

"Aw, nuts. That's a bummer...and a little romantic too."

Everyone believes that this is how it will all end for the dance.

POP!

POP! POP! POP!

"Hey, what's that sound?" Marie asks.

Everyone at the dance becomes curious and heads outside to find out where all the popping sounds are coming from. And what every kid have found is quite a pleasent surprise.

Fireworks! Fireworks are lighting up the night sky! Sparkling and scattering with every colour of the rainbow. It's probably the prettiest thing that's been seen in the sky this entire summer, and it's being showed to the children at the end-of-summer dance. Most of the kids are being hypnotised by the beauty. Some however, can actually here a faint screaming coming from it.

"Wow, Phineas! Even when you aren't even doing anything, you amaze me!" Isabella says.

"I'm just as amazed as you are! I wonder where they came from?"

Then, out of nowhere, Phineas and Isabella's pet Platypus and Chihuahua come walking up to the two of them

"Oh, there you are Perry!"  
>"Oh, there you are Pinky!"<p>

"Krrrr."  
>"Ruff!"<p>

Although the entertainment, fun, and excitement is suppose to be going on inside the school, Phineas and Isabella are now enjoying themselves even more as they watch the fireworks and the stars. And as shown by Phineas's arm being over Isabella's shoulder, it is clear to everyone that they've never bonded with each other like they are right now.

Ferb, Marie, and Thomas, now happy and proud that they've not only reunited the two, but are also seeing a strong love blossom, but are also enjoying the glorious atmosphere that's happening outside. Ferb can even feel the love that is coming from Thomas and Marie alone. They all may have heard Phineas say it a million times before, but this may truely be the greatest day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! After the evil torturing I made you suffer from reading the depressing stuff, I gave you all a heart melting ending to the major conflict! Marie's life is saved, Isabella is no longer evil, everyone is finally happy! YAY!<strong>

**All that's left for me to do now is to add the very...last...chapter. Which will wrap up this story in a neat little package.**

**But don't feel too bad. If you all loved this story, I'll be sure to write another! I may even use Marie and Thomas again!**

**(PS: I was orignally going to add another original song to this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything more appropriate then "Snuck your way into my heart". It was 100% perfect for this chapter.)**


	23. Sunday The final chapter

Final Chapter: Sunday

* * *

><p><strong>The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember of Deviantart. I do not own her in any way<strong>

**The character Thomas Fletcher belongs to Melty94. I do not own him in any way.**

**This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Heads up. this chapter is twice the length of a normal chapter. Better grab a drink or go pee before reading.**

* * *

><p>It is now the day after the End-of-Summer dance. The very last day of summer. As of tommorow, school will start and summer will be over. But that doesn't worry Phineas or Ferb, since the other day already has given them more stories then any other day of the summer! And considering what they've been through, that's really saying something.<p>

Right now, Phineas and Ferb, as well as Marie and Thomas, are just sitting back on the tree in the backyard, just enjoying the peace and quiet for a change.

"I can NOT believe just how much happened yesterday." Phineas says. "It really was what made this the best summer ever!"

"AND I WAS THERE TO SEE IT ALL HAPPEN! YAY!" Marie screams with glee.

"I agree." Thomas says. "It seems like everything went exactly as it should have."

While he's not letting other notice, Thomas has been reading the newspaper article that he brought back with him when they went to the alternate future. The page has changed like he hoped and no longer mentions Rodney of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. It now has a big picture of an adult Ferb on it with the headline **"Fletcher does it again! Mayor handyman continues fixing the economy!"**

Reading that his father will become mayor of Danville like he's suppose to please Thomas alot.

Suddenly, the gate to the backyard opens up as Isabella comes walking in. Now smiling and cheerful like her usual self again, she comes to see Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas. Wha'cha doin?"

"OH! Isabella! It's great that you came here! I've been wanting to walk to you." Phineas says.

"Really?"

Now wanting to talk to Isabella again, and this time being allowed to, Phineas gets out of his comfy spot and walks up to Isabella.

"What happened last night was amazing! It's something I don't think I'll be forgetting for a long time! Now because of everything that's been happening lately, I think that...

Isabella tries her very best to listen to what Phineas is saying to her. Unfortunately, she can't. Staring at him causes her to lower her eyelids, smile, and begins to daydream. While Phineas is talking, Isabella is rewinding the kiss they had last night in her head . Over and over and over again. She even starts imagining things that never even happened, as in her day dream, she imagines herself waltzing with her love, with a spotlight hovering over them in a completely darken room.

It's without a doubt that Isabella is in love with Phineas again.

_"Oh, Isabella!_

_"Oh, Phineas!_

_"Oh...Isabella!_

_"Oh...PHINEAS!_

"ISABELLA!"

Hearing Phineas raise his voice snaps Isabella right out of Phineas land. It also makes her realize that she hasn't been listening to a thing that Phineas was saying.

"Oh, sorry Phineas. Guess I'm still a little tired from last night." She says, lying to him.

"That's ok." Phineas says, forgiving Isabella. "What I was saying is that I think you and I should probably just stay as friends."

"Yeah, that sounds per-WHAT!"

Hearing Phineas saying that he just wants to be friends not only throws Isabella off, but Ferb and the future children as well.

"Yeah. We've been best friends for years now, and I've been loving every moment of it! But since this whole dance thing started, our friendship has been becoming so complicated! You liked me, and I ignored you. Then I liked you, and you hated me. So I've been doing some thinking, and I decided that we're probably better off if we just keep things the way it is already. You, being the kind and helpful girl from across the street, and me, the boy leading the war against boredom. That way, nothing will ever have to come between us again."

Hearing the idea that Phineas doesn't want to be a couple with Isabella...it annoys her.

"But Phineas, after everything I've been through, and everything I made you go through-"

But then it hits her. After hearing what she just said to Phineas. She hasn't been the only one being mistreated. In fact, she remembers now that she's been treating Phineas far worse then she could ever go through herself. And none of it would've happened if things didn't change between him.

"You know Phineas? You're absolutely right. I think I would much rather have us keep things the way it was too." Isabella says, now agreeing with Phineas. "But...don't you think we could...you know...have a relationship?"

"You never know. Maybe someday. But for now, we have everything we really need!" Phineas answers.

Although dissapointed that she's not going to be Phineas's girlfriend, hearing that they can still be friends, and still be happy with each other, makes Isabella as happy as she can be.

"And that may be ALL we really need." Isabella says.

Phineas and Isabella are now, at long last, happy together. They've come to an agreement and have decided to stay friends. But, still wanting to show some affection, they walk up to each other share a hug with the other. Both are happy. Both are smiling. All is well, except for one person.

"NOOOOOO! THIS AIN'T RIGHT!" Marie screams. "YOU TOO LOVE EACH OTHER AND SHOULD BE TOGETHER LIKE YOU-" But then she gets her mouth covered up by Thomas.

"Ignore her. Good for you two." Thomas says to Phineas and Isabella. Then, he whispers to Marie. _"All we needed to do is to get Uncle Phineas to like Aunt Isabella. We don't need them to become boyfriend and girlfriend yet."_

Marie, although not overly pleased, knows that Thomas is right. So she forces herself to come down.

"Well guys, I think we've over stayed our welcome." Thomas says. "I'm thinking me and Marie ought to head home."

"Oh, don't go yet! You guys have been fun to be with." Phineas complains. "And it's actually because of you two that me and Isabella are on good terms again."

"No, Tommy is right." Marie says. "I've been wanting to spend more time with my Mom and Dad."

"You know, Marie. Technically you've-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT, TOMMY!"

"Well, I suppose I should see them off." Ferb says, saying the first thing he's said all day.

As Marie and Thomas stand up to prepare to head out, Isabella walks up to Marie to say one more thing to her before leaving.

"There's something about you that makes me really like you, Marie. Almost like I'm seeing a little of myself. I'm really glad you came back for a visit."

"Yeah, I know how Isabella feels." Phineas says. "I can't help but feel like you've gotten pretty close to me."

"Aww, I love you guys too!"

Between the three of them, only Marie is aware of the irony of this. But she doesn't care. All she cares about is that before having to leave, Phineas and Isabella move in with Marie and begin sharing a group hug. And this is exactly what Marie has been wanting, since the last time they hugged her was before she came to this time period. As for Ferb and Thomas? Well, they're just enjoying what they're seeing.

"Hey! Where's Perry?" Marie asks.

* * *

><p><em>"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!"<em>

"Well, it's great to have you back as my nemesis, Perry the Platypus!"

"Krrrr..."

Rather then the usual evil scheme to rule the Tri-State-Area, Doofenshmirtz merely has Perry chained down to an iron ball while they both sit and enjoying some tea and biscuits. It's a unusually quiet day for them.

"But yeah. Pinky the Chihuahua did a find job filling in for you, and I'm sure he's learned alot from me."

**BOOM!** A large explosion comes from a distant building. Or at least what's left of it now.

"Ooh, I think that came from Professor Poofenplotz's place. Pinky must've already defeated her! His time here definetly was well spent. Plus, it makes me feel like a bigger threat to the Tri-State-Area! Win win! Now, would you like some more tea, or shall we get started on OUR fight?"

Perry answers Doofenshmirtz's question simply by passing his tea cup, signaling that he wants some more.

"Very well then. Now, as how I've fixed my home and my body so fast, you see..."

* * *

><p>Being in the safety of Ferb's secret lab, and with the portable time machine fully functioning once more, it is at long last time for Ferb to bring his future niece and son to their time period. It's time for Thomas and Marie to go home.<p>

"FINALLY! WE'RE COMING HOME!" Marie screams with glee.

Ready to take Marie and Thomas home, Ferb takes out the time machine and begins to set it up.

"Hold on, Dad!" Thomas says. "Pass that to me. I need to make a quick stop somewhere first."

* * *

><p>One day ago...<p>

Johnny, Vanessa's boyfriend, is walking up to the Doofenshmirtz home (Not Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Charlene). In his hand, he's holding a bouquet of black roses. Of course, being gothic punks like Johnny and Vanessa are, and because black roses aren't the easiest thing to find, he's really making a romantic gesture here.

DING DONG! After ringing the door bell, Johnny patiently waits for his girlfriend to answer.

_"There's a platypus controlling me..."_ He sings.

But without any warning, Thomas Fletcher runs up to Johnny from behind him. Thomas then takes out a matchbook, lights one up, and tosses it into the roses. In mere seconds, the entire bouquet catches one fire!

"DUDE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-"

Before Thomas can hear Johnny's question, he runs back to where Ferb and Marie are hiding.

"GO GO GO!" He says as he leaps into the group before they zap out to another time.

Now alone with burning flowers, Johnny throws them to the ground to try and stomp the flames out. Sadly, as he's trying to put out the fire, Vanessa finally comes to the door, only to find her boyfriend with a fire.

"JOHNNY, WHAT THE HECK?"

After panically putting out the fire, he finally noticed her. Now with nothing more then a boot covered in ash and dead flowers on the ground, he now faces an akward situation.

"Oh, look! I saved your house from burning down." Johnny says, hoping to look like a hero.

Vanessa, being more annoyed then impressed, goes back inside and closes the door. Johnny is knows now that he's in deep trouble now. And it's all thanks to one little boy.

* * *

><p>ZAP!<p>

"That was mean, Tommy!"

"Trust me, you guys should be thanking me for that."

"I know I will." Ferb says with a smile.

With all that aside, the group quickly realize where they are. Maple Drive 20 years in the future. And from what they can see, it's exactly as it was when they first last. But what REALLY proves something is that from a distance, they see a car coming, and it's being driven by the adult Isabella. And not the cruel one that they met before, but the one Ferb got a crush on. It's without a doubt that Thomas and Marie are at long last home.

"YEAH! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE HOME!"

And like a bolt of lightning, Marie dashes off to her house to meet up with her parents. But then she remembers Ferb and Thomas, and heads back to give the two of them a happy hug. Thomas blushes when she does this.

"Uncle Ferb, thanks for everything." She tells Ferb. Then she turns to Thomas. "Tommy, you and I are going to have a long talk later about that kiss."

Hearing her talk about their kiss made him blush more. "Umm...a good talk or a bad talk?"

"We'll see." She says before running off to her house. But when she's far enough away from them, she whispers..._"But probably good things."_

That leaves with just Ferb and Thomas.

"Well, I guess that's that. Be sure to visit us. We'll see you again too, I guess."

The boy of little words, as usual, has nothing else to say. But he doesn't have to say anything to show that he's happy that Marie and Thomas are fine now. So, after a quick hand shake with his future son, a wave goodbye, he pushes a button on the time machine, and...

ZAP!

* * *

><p>Finally home, the first thing Marie does is run to the front of her house to meet yup with her mother and father. Isabella has just parked the car, she and Phineas step out. Isabella steps out, wearing a pink sweat and white pants, the outfit that Marie sees her wear most of the time. And for the first time in what seems like forever, she sees her father. A young happy fellow sporting a brown vest over a white shirt and jeans. His face is mainly the same, with the exception of wearing a goatee (despite not having much of a chin), as well as a small pair of glasses. And compared to the altrnate future, this Phineas is clearly relaxed and happy.<p>

"DADDY!" Marie shouts as she runs toward her father, hugging him on contact.

"I missed you too, dear." Phineas say.

"And Mommy! I missed you too."

"Me? But I was only gone for about 30 minutes."

What Isabella doesn't know thought is that to Marie, it's been about 5 days. "I know. But I still miss you."

Although confused from by their daughter, Isabella and Phineas can't help but smile at their little girl.

"Want to see my nobel peace medal? I went all the way to Sweden just to bring it for you!"

"Yes. Very much so. And maybe later, you and can play? We havent play with each other in forever!"

"Sorry, Marie." Isabella says. "But me and your father are going to need some...alone time. You two can play later."

"Sorry, Mom. But you two can be alone later. Me and Dad are playing now."

"Maria Elizabeth, it's going to be me and your father's intimate time."

"No, It's going to be our play time!"

With Isabella and Marie now arguing over who gets to be with Phineas first, a spark of competition grows. Neither one of them is paying any attention to him anymore. The two Flynn girls are now staring angerly into the others eye, neither one of them wanting to give up any 'Phineas time'.

"Hehehe. I missed you girls." Phineas says, laughing at the situation that occurs daily for him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Thomas is also going back to the comfort of his own home. Being much more calm then Marie is, he's able to walk in without causing too much noise. But since it's been days since he's seen his parents to him, he can't help but feel a little reliefed.<p>

"Mom, Dad,, I'm home!" Thomas calls out.

"Already?" His mother, Vanessa, calls out. "You weren't at your cousin's house for long."

Thomas follows his mother's voice and quickly finds her, who's sitting in a chair while talking on the phone. This is the first time Thomas has seen her in days, but to Vanessa, it's been only about an hour or so. She hasn't changed much over the years. Except for the purple sweater and black jean outfit, as well of the ponytail she keeps her long hair in, she looks just about the same as she was when she was 16.

"Oh hey! Johnny just sent his latest CD to us! He wants youto get your opinion on it."

"Oh, cool. I love his songs." Thomas says with a smile. "Hey, um...have you seen Dad?"

"Yeah, I think he's in his study."

"Thanks."

The next person Thomas wants to see is his own father, the future Ferb. Leaving Vanessa alone with the phone again.

"Sorry, Johnny. I was just giving Thomas your CD. He's going to love it for..." But then she pauses to let Johnny talk on the other line. "Wait! You think the boy who burned your roses looked exactly like Thomas? WAIT! You're STILL thinking about that!"

In the study, Thomas finds his father reading the newspaper. No doubt the article that Thomas say before, which compliments Ferb and his deeds as mayor. Ferb lowers down the paper to see his son. Still being a man of few words, he simply waves at Thomas.

"Uh...hi Dad."

Before he lets his son be on his way, Ferb reaches into his pocket, pulls out what looks like capsule of some sort, and tosses it to Thomas.

"W-what is this?" Thomas asks.

"The Instant Treehouse-inator. You and Marie left it back in the year of the end-of-summer dance."

Thomas's eyes open wide open! Completely caught off gaurd by his own father.

"What? Did you think I would forget something like THAT?"

Although he's more surprised then he ever has before, the idea of Ferb hanging on to something like that for ALL of these years, and t even remember everything that they went through together...it causes his to burst into laughter. And as he laughs, he runs up to his father and gives him a hug.

"Hehe...I love you Dad!"

Going back to quiet mode, Ferb simply hugs back and smiles. Neither one of them can't tell just how happy they are about having another excellent father and son moment.

* * *

><p>Back in the present timeline, after bringing Marie and Thomas home and getting everything back to normal, Ferb safely packs his time machine away ina safe in his secret lab. Until the day he needs to use it again, he'll be able to remember his times with Thomas and Marie well.<p>

That done, Ferb leaves his lab, goes back outside, and sits next to Phineas and Isabella under the shady tree.

"Well Phineas. Wha'cha wanna do today, Phineas?" Isabella asks.

"Tough question. After all, it IS the last day of summer. Ferb? Any ideas?"

Ferb doesn't even have to think hard to answer that one.

"Honestly, I feel like I want to just sit back and remember everything we did over the summer." Ferb says.

It's quiet and unanimously agreed by Phineas and Isabella. After everything they've done this summer...after everything they've done over the last few days...over everything they've done yesterday, the best thing they can do is relax and recall it all. And because they're thinking such pleasent thoughts about it all, they all smile and agree together that...

"This was the greatest summer ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it.<strong>

**The story of Blast from the Future, after 4 months of writing, including BBM, has finally come to an end.**

**But I don't believe ends are meant to be sad. They're meant to be happy. For when one door closes, a window opens.**

**With this done, I shall start the next story. And when that ends, another will be written. And I can only pray that those stories will turn out as well as this one did.**

**My next story will be a PhinBella that will be rated 13 (for adult humor). And maybe when that's done, I may start writing another big story involing Marie and Thomas. If alot of people recognize and love them, NOTHING WILL STOP ME! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, I shall give one final thank you to the Angelus19, sam-ely-ember, and Melty19 for creating the awesome OC's, and my readers and reviewers who helped inspire me to write.**

**Until my next story, ciao!**


End file.
